


Spell For Better Future

by HauntedMagpie



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Blood, But so is Button so heyy, Button is lesbian and Jirra is bi, Demons, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jirra is an asshole at one point, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, innuendos, lame jokes, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 89,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedMagpie/pseuds/HauntedMagpie
Summary: It's the end of summer. Air is getting colder each passing day and leaves are turning to different hues of reds and yellows, and winds are getting stronger. A certain witch has finished college and now thinks for a better way to continue life. But things don't seem to be going in any direction: not in a good direction, nor the bad. Time goes on painfully slowly and the young Britt is losing her patience and track of time. What more is there? She really wants to find out, in one way or another. Even if it takes to summon a demon straight from hell, she's ready to try and see.Actually, she's not that ready for the demon part. But what is done, is done.





	1. Book of Deadly Curses and Other Fun Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't explain everything too quickly yikes  
> Hope y'all liked this even though it just started! Chapter 2 is coming in a week or so!  
> Critique is appreciated!

The clock on the other side of the dimly lit room ticked quietly. Time seemed to go slower every day, sometimes it even felt like it had stopped completely. Tiniest tics and tocs echoed in the silent room quietly. 

Button had laid on her bed for hours after she had woken up. Why bother getting up, nothing will happen today anyway, she huffed as she thought, looking up at the ceiling and the tiny glowing stars she put there when she was younger. She could see tiny particles of dust floating around in the rays of the late morning sun. 

It must’ve been 11 AM.

Maybe she could tell the actual time if she just turned her head slightly to the left. Which she did, but her bangs slid right on her face, blocking her vision. Shit, she mumbled and turned her head back up, continuing looking up. The bangs were still on her eyes, bothering her a bit. Maybe more than just a bit, she couldn’t even properly see the ceiling. Aw, come on, she thought to herself and rose to sit on the bed, brushing the golden bangs behind her ear. Longer bits stayed out of the way, but the shorter ones just stayed there on her face, crisscrossing on top of her curvy nose. Maybe a haircut would help. 

She could just go to the local hairdresser and get the damn haircut, but walking away from home and doing most of everyday responsibilities felt more difficult each passing day. Sure, she could do it, but will she? Probably not. 

Sighing deeply she lifted her head a bit and looked around the room. Button’s room was quite spacey and decorated in calm, pale hued furniture and wallpaper.  
The posters on the walls and the thousands of books on the bookshelves and on the floor gave the room some colour it really desperately needed. Button stared at the UFO poster opposite of her. ‘I want to believe’ was written on the poster. It was her favourite poster from her favourite show. She absolutely loved aliens and conspiracy theories, they were her biggest reason to get out of bed nowadays. 

Since all the books and her old computer were too far, she actually needed to get up. 

She swung her legs on the other side of the bed to the floor and got up, wobbling a bit as she went. Two old bandages fell off of her left leg, now laying on the light brown floor. They'd be picked up later.  
She could appreciate a carpet, the floor was cold and uncomfortable if you didn't have any socks on. 

Who needs socks anyway, socks are for losers, said Button who immediately got socks from the floor next to her feet. Socks that didn't even match: one black and other beige with stars. Nice.

She straightened her back and stretches her arms, grunting as she returned to her normal posture, a bit slumped over and lazy. No one mentioned about it so why fix it. She never complained about any back pains so she'd be fine so far. Button wasn't the most athelic person around but she was pretty bendy. Helped in certain things but other wise? Eh. Her whole frame was often described as scrawny, what she pretty much was. She knew it herself too. Scrawny and weak looking thing, with a plain personality and way too much chill.

She picked few books from the floor and looked around for a place where to put them. The bookshelves were almost completely full of books, and pieces of paper. Some kind of a spring cleaning wouldn't hurt this place. But not now. Since, well, it wasn't spring, it was 6th of September, late summer or early autumn. Maybe a autumn cleaning then? That would be terrific. Getting rid of old un-needed stuff and replacing those with somewhat needed stuff. 

She placed the books on her work table, which wasn't that full of things, which was surprising. Few notes, full of book ideas and possible characters for the said books. Almost a dozen plants sat in their pots patiently. One of them looked a bit dead. Oh geez, that was one of her favourites. Little lavender didn't seem to like that spot on the table. She did water the plants yesterday. Hm. Maybe it was just having a bad day? Could be. She glanced at the typewriter and the computer next to it. This would be a perfect day to write till the very early morning. No wait, she just did that. Bummer.

Let's see, there sure was some cool ideas written here:

-Seeing Moon/horror (possibly? I mean some spooky shit is going down idk mate)  
-She Stayed/romance or adventure (adventuring lesbians!! thanks for the idea Scarlet)  
-Fangs and Old Scars/romance or thriller?? (Scientists can't tell)  
-Punk Posters in the Local Library/comedy (I'm hopeless)  
-What IS real?/mystery (Same.)  
-Treat or possibility/romance (possibility for a treat to be perfectly honest)  
-Sssaaaffffgggyyayyyy

Rest of the text was smudged and unreadable. Seems like Button got frustrated or tired, or both while writing this piece down. Some little doodles were drawn on the corners of the paper. Other notes had character info and plots, all seeming quite interesting even if she said herself.  
Though the thought of someone else doing these before her always made her discard the project and start a new one, or completely give up for few weeks. There were hundreds of unfinished stories in her bookshelves and on the floor, some even in her computer files. Unfinished, forgotten, never looked at again. Button somewhat related to that. A piece of crumpled paper, laying on the floor horizontally, no real purpose whatsoever. 

Referring Button to paper aside, she needed to change her clothes to something else other than oversized Ravenclaw t-shirt and baggy grey pajama pants. Putting on bra is recommended too, but who could really stop her from wearing pajamas all day? Her self consciousness in one way or another, plus it was quite cold. Maybe getting some warmer clothes from the drawer wouldn't be such a bad idea. But that means she has to get rid of the comfortable pajamas. Bluh, fine.

She took the only clean dark jeans available, some sports bra from the chair next to the drawer and a plain white t-shirt. Oh wait it wasn't plain, there was a tiny UFO in the middle of it. Cute. She was considering of putting on a sweater but the old grey hoodie felt more tempting, even though it was almost 3 sizes too big for her. Sure, she has worn it for the last 5 days but it didn't look that dirty. 

Great, first task of the day done: clothes. Next step would be washing the face and brushing hair. On we go. 

She dragged her tired feet to the bathroom right opposite of her room and opened the squeaky door, putting on the lights. As the light flickered on in the tiny room Button opened the tap and poured some cold water on her hands. She closed the tab and held the water in a tiny bubble in front of her as she reached for the towel. She then rubbed the cool water on her face and shook her hands, reaching for the fluffy towel. After she had dried her face she lifted her head to take a look at herself from the mirror.

"Yep, that's sure is me. Morning me. Gosh, I look more hellish everyday." 

She said to her reflection and set the towel aside. She rubbed her cheeks, fingers still cool from the water. Nothing had changed over the night: she still had her oval shaped head, slightly sunken cheeks covered in light freckles and baggy, golden eyes. Her attention went to the scar on top of her curvy nose. It's still there, minding its own scar business. 

Sighing, she stood on her toes to open a cupboard over her head to get some band-aids. Not to just cover the nose but also some old scratches on her upper arms. At least those scars looked healthier but they still bothered her quite a bit.  
After applying the pale beige coloured band-aids on her scratches, she yawned, still feeling like sleeping for 8 days in a row. Maybe after she has brushed her hair. She ran her fingers through her light golden hair, which reached little over her shoulders, a bit more longer on the back of her head. She had cut her hair last time all by herself, so the cutting wasn't that clean. But hey, she tried. Now a proper haircut would be quite dandy. Maybe Ruska would help. Oh wait yea, she's busy at the shop. 

Button didn't really like the local hairdresser but she could still cope with her. Mary was old, somewhat nice and to be honest, very close minded at certain things but Button couldn't really do anything about it, so she always just talked about some more safer subjects, like the forest or the weather. Not too many in this town were up to talk about witchcraft or curses or cute girls. Some people were up to talk about cute girls, but those people were mostly guys who thought her talking about cute girls was just weird or wrong. Whatever, she talked about cute girls with Scarlet and Bubble whenever she had a chance. But both of them were busy at the moment. She could talk about cute girls all by herself. Or maybe not, it felt weird. Not that Button has never talked to herself, she did that quite a lot actually. Button wasn't that talkative but she had some things she really wanted to chat about, not just online but in person.

Speaking of cute girls, today was most likely the day when certain cute girl's letter finally arrived. At least Button hoped so.  
She decided that her hair looked fine enough without brushing, though she didn't like to keep it this wavy. The straightener wasn't in a good working condition anymore and Button didn't like the idea of her hair being burned off. She left the room, flipping off the lights and wiping her hands against the hoodie. She looked at her right and thought about going outside to get the mail. Yea, good plan. The mailmen usually complained about walking all those stairs but what could Button do about it? Just move the house closer to the bottom of the hill? She was gifted with water, not earth.

She walked down the large wooden stairs and held on the railing as she went. When she was younger she usually jumped down two or three steps at once while going down, few times tripping over because of it. Go big or go home. Or downstairs.  
She grabbed her black rain boots and put them on her feet. Oh bloody hell, the socks had holes in them. Wonderful. Well, boots will protect her. She opened the large, dark wooden door and squinted as the light hit her eyes. Hello world, here comes trouble.

 

The chilly wind outside made Button shiver. It was still a very early autumn, and yet the weather was cold and extra windy. Of course the winds were stronger near the coast, but in the tiny U-shaped valley where she lived the winds were more mild. But not today it seemed. There were only few clouds in the sky and the golden sun was shining over the small, yet busy town. A tiny boat was on it’s way to the open sea from the lake which was located right in the middle of the valley and some people were walking around at the harbour. The ocean felt calm today, which was good, she wasn’t in a mood to save people from the deep blue today. Nor tomorrow. 

May the boat travel in peace and without harm. 

Button’s attention was soon caught elsewhere, when she noticed the mailbox. Great, more bills and warnings from the pastor, Button thought and made her way to the box, stepping down the few steps on the porch. The mailbox was old and a bit rusty but Button didn’t find any reasons to replace it. It was just a mailbox, that’s it. It opened with a loud squeak and wobbled slightly as she took the insides. Two letters, one from Rebecca and other from Bubble. Sweet, she finally found a way to post the photos. Bubble, one of Button’s closest friends had gone to New York to meet someone. Probably that one guy she met at a convention and wouldn’t stop talking about for months. Button didn’t remember their name but she did remember that the person was very small and pale, that’s it. 

She took a look at the other letter, which was from her mother. Wonderful, maybe this time she actually remembered to tell where she went this time. She closed the mailbox carefully and hurried back inside. She didn’t feel like freezing solid in this weather. Next week was supposed to be warm again but it was not certain. Weather is unpredictable and Button respected that. If she lives long enough to strengthen her magic, maybe she could control the clouds as well. That would’ve been something. It was already quite neat to control water and the whole ocean but she still aimed for the sky. She was still aiming to the sky.

Once she finally made it inside, she closed the big door, kicked her boots off and sighed. The hallway that led further to the house shined in the golden light. Feathers, dust and pages of books were scattered around the floor, making the house look somewhat abandonment, like forgotten by time. The house had some really old furniture and paintings, some of Emerald Spectrum’s most beautiful sculptures and big windows with long, heavy curtains. The big glass doors led to the backyard, where some of the plants were already withering away or dying. Button really wished she could take better care of the plants, but she was clueless. Gardening was not in her skills category. From the backyard you could see both the hills, the near woods and the ocean, plus the sky with its beautiful sunrises. A beautiful house in a beautiful place, with all the beautiful people. 

And Button. She didn’t really see herself as a really beautiful person, maybe somewhat okay. A C- perhaps. Good enough. But she did think the valley was filled with beautiful things. And it was. As much as she loved to live here, she felt somewhat alone. When you think about it, she felt really alone at times. She kept on thinking that it's all because of the "gift" she had. People were scared of her. Button didn't look threatening and she was quite nice to everyone, or at least she tried her best. It’s not her fault she was destined to be this way. Neither is it their fault. No one was to blame, yet sometimes Button thought this all would be easier if she just wasn’t like this. Life would be easier without any of this bullshit. Her father had told her to be grateful about the gifts she had but her mother saw them as a curse. Gift which is a curse of some kind.

Button sighed at the though, and set the letters on the kitchen table, pulling a chair for her and sat down. She first opened the letter from her mother, Rebecca. Her letters and messages were always really short and had no good information about her whereabouts. They always led Button to worry, but why would she worry, her mother was never home and talked to her only in few sentences before leaving again. She owned the damn house, why couldn’t she at least visit more than four times a year? Button was quite bitter about that. She was left alone to take care of the big house. Yes, she was basically an adult already and able to move on her own, but she never had a change to leave. Who would take care of the house then? As much as her mother kept traveling, she did still love the house. Not the place where the house was located, but the house itself was her number 1 reason to come back. 

Button had graduated that summer and Rebecca was nowhere to be seen. Whatever, at least she got to live in the house for free. But was she still salty about the graduation? Oh helles. For no one surprise, the letter was short and there was few pounds right next to the letter. Awesome, giving money so Button wouldn't be that upset. She set the greenbacks aside and read the letter. 

“I’m going to be gone for few extra weeks. Here’s some cash for you, buy something nice. I paid the bills as I always do, see I’m still keeping my promise. So don’t spew that promises garbage at my face next time we see, it’s tiring. Make sure the house is clean when I return. “ -Rebecca

Wonderful. Exactly what she needed to know. 

“Don’t spew shit at me, it’s so tiring. Ha, well excuse me.” She mocked out loud, setting the letter aside. 

Yes, Rebecca kept her promise. She owns the house, she pays the bills. Button on the other hand takes care of the house and the garden and everything around the property. Pretty good deal, even if the dealers don’t get along that well. Her mother didn’t want to sell the house or take Button to some kind of a daycare. Problem solved, make Button take care of everything in the house and leave for months, not even telling where you went. I mean, her leaving didn’t bother Button that much, she was an adult and didn’t need any daycare. Pretty sure there aren’t any daycares for 21 year olds, and even if there was Button still wouldn’t go. Button glared at the letter, bitter about the lack of any information. Maybe she was doing her own business. Or “business”. She sure did mention about that one guy like 9 times last time she was here. Whatever, as long as the guy doesn’t talk to Button she’d be alright with it. Mom would maybe show a picture of the guy next time since he seems to be a really important. 

The other letter was waiting next to the opened letter, decorated with strawberry stickers. It looked so adorable, but so did the person who sent the letter. Bubble was too adorable for her own good and she probably knew it. Button opened the letter carefully and took the photos out. A small note fell through the pictures on the table. It was very pastel pink and written with a colourful marker. She set the pictures aside and read the note first. Maybe this would cheer her up. As always, the dots on the letters were big and round, like bubbles.

“Hey Button!! Greetings from New York, the city which never sleeps!! It's actually very true, there's noise all the time :O The flight went really well, like I told you quickly on Skype a while ago! Here’s the polaroids I promised to send :D It has been amazing in here, for once I feel really small. I think I saw the biggest dog in the whole country few days ago, I’m still amazed by it! I even took a picture of it, it should be among the others! I’ll come visit you as soon as I can, take care buddy!!”

-Bubble S <3

Yea, that actually helped. Bubble is one of the sweetest person Button has ever met. All her messages and letters were always fun to read. Letters always had some cute stickers and drawings on them and the messages had a cute picture of her cat or something attached to it. It was so nice to hear she was having a good time. Button had been worried about the flight since Bubble had been rambling about all kinds of possibly scenarios after watching plane crash documentaries. It's always wise to watch all kinds of disaster films before going on a big trip, possibly on a plane or something like that. Button doesn't have that much experience about planes but they sure are big and go way up in the clouds. Pchooo.

Button went through the photos with a happy smile. She had been waiting for the photos for a while and they're finally here. First few pictures were from different popular sights, busy streets and pretty shops. One picture had a picture of a shop named "Bubbles" and Bubble herself was posing in front of it with some other person. Was that the person she talked about? Could be? Next photo was a selfie taken in a park, during a sunset. Some bubbles and faint colourful lights made the picture look somewhat magical. The second photo was in a same setting but she was with the same person from the other photo.The guy looked so small compared to Bubble. Kinda punk-ish styled tiny lad. She looked so happy with the person, who as well looked happy. Button was really glad that she's enjoying herself. Last photos had the picture of the dog, the person just mentioned, bunch of pigeons and one street full of limos, as well as pretty pictures of dawns and dusks. Bubble promised to share more pictures digitally later but she wanted to take some polaroids just for Button. That's just so sweet of her.

Button took the photos and the letters and stood up from the table and looked outside of the big glass doors. It was such a pretty day, though the wind was still an ass. It'd take months before snow starts to fall. She loved snow and winter in general. No bugs and the sea was calmer. Also, bunch of sweaters to wear. 

As she looked outside, she felt like someone was staring right at her. Who the hell is looking at her at this time of the day? She's not even near the town where the actual seeing things are. Button tries to find something with her gaze but nothing unusual is in sights. A sudden tiny screech from the far right gets her attention. On top of a old wooden chair sits a tiny barn owl, looking right at her. It screeches again, flapping its wings, trying to get Button's attention. Well now it got the attention it seeked. Button put the letters in her pockets before she opened the glass door, stepped outside and lifted her arm a bit so the owl can land on it. The wooden floor of the terrace makes Button shiver out of cold and disgust. Ugh, cold and wet wood is the greatest thing to stand on with socks that have holes in them. A true delight.  
The owl spreaded its wings and landed on Button's arm, preening the hair behind her ear as a greeting.

"Heh, hey Bumblebee. Had fun hunting, eh? Maybe next time try to knock or something, just staring doesn't always work." 

She greeted her owl and scratched the top of its head. She sighed and smiled a bit at the owl and strided inside. The cold floor changed to warmer marble floor as she hopped inside. Much better. The owl spread its wings again and flew on her own stand next to couch in the parlour. Satisfied that it was finally inside, Bumblebee started preening the feathers under its wing. Button shook her legs a bit to get rid of the cold feeling. It shouldn't be this cold yet but everyone told it was just momentary. Sure it was. 

She took the letters and photos out of her pocket and walked up the stairs, and to her room's door. Before she walked in, she glanced at her left to look at the empty hallway and it's five closed doors. The sun shined in from the window on the other side of the hallway. Only one of those doors have been opened recently: the bathroom. The other four doors have been shut for ages. The two guest rooms, parent's room and the door with the wonky stairs that took to the attic. Button never went to the other rooms, especially the attic. It was dusty and strangely, always locked. There wasn't any other reason for it, other than the key got snapped in half. Thank you, 9 year old me, Button grunted to herself and walked in her room. 

Button settled the papers on the desk and looked at her room. The happiness she felt just moments ago got washed away by the good old feeling of loneliness. What was there to really look at in the room? The almost overflowing bookshelves, messy floor, lacy curtains slowly flowing in the slight breeze coming behind the window frame and the posters on the walls. All about musicals, old rock and punk bands, movies and just some cool posters that appealed to the eye. It has been like this for god knows how long. Nothing new, just the same old. It all looked really nice, but it was missing something. Maybe the room wasn't missing something, but the dweller of the room. 

Something, someone, anything, anyone. 

Now that you think of it, why did she have to be this lonely? Or at least feel lonely? There were people in the town but as told, not many liked her presence. Scarlet, her most best friend and cousin, lived miles away and was busy with his own healing, Bubble was on the other side of the fucking map and the Grays were busy at their shop. College was over, all classmates had disappeared to do their own shit. Mother was doing her "work" things, father was, well, dead. Or maybe he wasn't dead, anything can happen out there in the big blue sea. Maybe the aliens took him. Or sirens. Or maybe a giant squid! Hey you never know.

Button had tons of theories about tons of things. She had so much free time on her hands that she used in basically nothing and urban stories and theories, daydreaming about her life and collecting pins. There must be more than this house and that old town. I mean technically yes there is, but Button won't be able to see it all. Not yet and at once at least. And she'd prefer experience it with someone. Anyone really. Just someone who stands her and wants to adventure with her. Maybe she could live like the girls in "She Stayed". Only thing she needed was another girl who she loved and who loved her. How the hell can you get a girl who happens to like girls as well in this town? 's just old people and fishermen, and other people who just hated her guts. Ugh.

Maybe I'll just a summon a girlfriend straight from Hell, she thought and walked to her bed, sitting down on the edge, keeping her head low. Well, summoning a girlfriend all the way from Hell would be pretty unlikely. But since everyone wanted her to go to there, maybe it could work. To Hell and never back. Button thought about making a shirt that said "I went to hell and all I got was this lousy shirt." Hah, classic.

To be honest, Button wasn't exactly looking for a partner. Just some happiness in her life. A meaning, a way, a relief from loneliness. It can be found, she knows it. Just open up a computer, find a chat forum and talk to people. Button had tried but it had often ended in a bad way. Talking to people she can't even see made her very cautious. If she knew the person then yes, it was easier. She does remember of talking to one guy online and he mentioned that maybe she should set some goals to herself, through that she could meet up some people. It didn't seem like a bad idea but it takes time to get to the goal, whatever it is. Button's goal was to find someone she loves and be happy with them. Easy enough, sorta cliche and lame but that's what she wanted. She wanted a better future. How could she get one in this town, in this condition? There must a cheat for that, or maybe a spell, or just hard work will pay it off. Like everyone keeps saying, just work your pathetic ass off and something will probably happen at one point-

Wait.

That's it! A spell. 

Huh. That could be something. Maybe. Who knows. I mean, witches do spells. Button's a witch, and she's done spells all her life. Brilliant!  
Or is it, what if something goes wrong. Oh god, what if the whole world ends because one foolish girl tries some spooky witchcraft to fix her goddamn life? That would be something to talk about. Only if anyone survives of the end. Mmmm, not very likely. Button thought about this again: she could make a spell that gives her relief about future and her loneliness. Okay good yes, that's the one side of the spell. Other side gives her some energy to reach the goals she made for herself. Splendid. Button jumped up from the bed and grouched to get some equipment from under the bed. Cups, metal plate and one of the books she thought being useful in this situation. Of course the other books were helpful too but this was the best of those. She wiped most of the dust from the cover and read the title which was written in kinda difficult but beautiful cursive: Book of Deadly Curses and Other Fun Activities. She loved the title so much. Yea sure, it was full of curses and stuff like that, but also useful spells. For such things as cold, heartbreak, bone injury or sleepless nights. But most of the spells were only temporary.  
As she stood up she went through the pages, trying to find the spell she was looking for. Let's see uuuhhhhhhh... goodness, she had forgotten how many spells there were. And how many useless ones too. Who needs a spell for stomach ache that came from bad yogurt. Whatever.  
Is it in B or F, she mumbled and paced back and fort in front of her bed. She checked the other categories to find it. Thankfully it wasn't in curses, she was sick and tired of those. After minutes of searching she finally caught her eyes on the spell, but it was in the category which was only for temporary spells. This is gonna be just temporary? Shit.

Better try it out though. You'll never know unless you try right?

Spell For Better Future  
Unsure about your goals? Will you ever archive the things you're seeking? Try out a spell that will boost your confidence for six whole months! Keep in mind, once the spell is broken, your boost dies immediately. Now be vary. 

Yay. Button sure knows how to be vary. Okay sounds good, six months is good. the timing isn't the greatest but maybe she'll get a job or a chance to leave this mess once she has the confidence and bravery to overcome the deal with her mother and find a loved one. But six months goes by in a blink. So better make it count. Okay, she needs quite a many things for this. You know, big spell, a lot of power since it lasts for six months, a really big deal. She started to gather things she needed from her room, going through drawers and boxes.  
Piece of paper full of wishes, yea that's check.  
The shitton of herbs, including lavender and mint? Yea. Mmm. Good smells.  
Old leather? Yea, from an old glove that has been laying on the floor for ages. Sad little glove.  
Silk? Uhh yes, old dark greenish lace made of silk.  
Tiny amount of silver? Just a small bit? Well shit, she only had bigger silver objects in the house. Maybe break a silver fork? No, mom would be angrier more than before. All silver things would be broken if she needed just a little piece. But what about the earrings? Yea the earrings! Small enough. She went through a tiny box full of necklaces and earrings she never really wore. Maybe she should.  
There they were, oval shaped silver earrings, with some olive green stones attached to the bottom. Clean line separated the silver from the stone. They looked rather fancy but they also needed to be sacrificed for the spell. Button had wore them maybe twice in her life. She liked her blue raindrop earrings. 

She gathered all the stuff for the spell in her backpack, gently picked it up on her back and took the flashlight from the desk drawer. There was a old knife there too. Oh look it's still here. She had put it there after one time someone tried to break in. The guy almost ended being drowned because of it. She shook her head, snapping out the memory and took the knife, since hey, you'll never know what you face while going to the old ruins. There might be aliens out there. Or Bigfoot. Er, no. That guy is an American thing. Not exactly British. Maybe Bigfoot learned how to swim and is now on its way to kick Button's ass? She stopped in the middle of the stairs to think about that. What the ever loving hell Button. Anyway.

She took her old muddy combat boots and closed her hoodie, taking a old dark brown jacket from the stand and throwing it on her, ready to roll.  
"Bye Bee, I'll be back soon! Try not to eat any keys or my herbs while I'm gone! I need them! Thank you!" She announced to her owl before she went through the door, adjusting the backpack and looking out to the horizon. Before she got any more than two steps away from the porch, she stopped once again. To think this through.

Is she really going to do a spell just so feels more confident about her coming days? Has she really sunken that low? Man, loneliness messes you up. Button turns to look at the house and its cracking faint blue paint, the big windows and the dark tiles. The house she's been living in for over 21 years, doing nothing for the past 9 years. Just...living there. Hoping for the best. Hoping for her father's return, which was unlikely. Hoping to find cure for loneliness but only making her feel more lonely. She wouldn't be standing here with a backpack full of equipment and a book full of witchcraft if she wasn't like this. But was it bad that she was "like this"? No, it wasn't. But Button just wanted more simpler times for her.

"Okay. Yea. I know this sounds and seems grazy, but you'll never know unless you really try, right? ...Right?" She asked herself looking down at the road leading to the bottom of the hill, where two roads separated in two directions: town and forest. She could go to town and just deal with the people who didn't want to deal with her. Pushing, shoving, name making, cursing, breaking her in more ways than one... Yea. She could deal with that, she's been dealing with it for a while. But before she turns back towards the porch, she stops again, feeling a small burst of anger. No, fuck that. She has found a cure, temporary though, but it's a cure. She needs the courage to overcome the thoughts and the toxic people near her. She going to tell her mother suck it and leave as soon as she returns. There's a fucking world out there. No one's going to keep her here and suffer from loneliness and constant social anxiety.

"Right."

One option was also that she returns here, back in the lonely house on top the lonely hill, but with someone. Someone who'd live with her as long as she finds a proper way to talk to her mother about leaving. Big chance that Rebecca would just shake her head and tell that she's sick in the head and needs to take care of the house, until all work is done. That's how its most likely going to go. But she'd bear it all with another person. She nods to the thought, puts the backpack back in position and makes a quick U-turn and starts running down the stairs, jumping over few along the way. This all made her feel a bit more hopeful. It still felt like a stupid and dangerous idea but she was already on the bottom of the hill, making her way to the ruins in the forest. She put the hood of the big hoodie on her head and searched for the tiny path, next to the old oak.

After almost an hour of walking she finally makes it to the old ruins. She wasn't that sure what this place used to be, but it might've been a house or a barn. Some walls were still standing strong and the rock floor had only one big hole in it, leading nowhere. She had built a tiny bridge over the hole with some leftover boards. It almost felt like the house had exploded from the inside. How? No idea but Button did have theories. One of them that a heater blew up, sending the roof to the atmosphere. One possible reason might be that this place is just old as shit so it started to collapse on its own. Button found this place with Scarlet and her dad when they were younger. That must've been like 11 years ago. Man, 11? She was 10 back then and Scarlet was almost 6. Button suddenly felt really old as she hopped over some rubble, making her way in the tiny area she usually made all kinds of spells. Small shrines and all that. The surrounding of the ruins was mostly just big leaf trees and one big stream going around it. It was a pretty nice place to just hang out it. She once took Bubble here to just chat. Bubble almost fell to the stream and Button found a pile of lizards. It was a great day. But it was also the day when Button's love confession got rejected by Bubble. They agreed to stay as friends like usual and Bubble always gave her a lot of platonic love and vice versa. Sometimes things like that happen but Button didn't look at the situation as a bad thing. Of course back then she was pretty upset about it but she grew over it. 

Button sat down in the cleaned area in the end of the house where she placed all the equipment. This could take a while. According to her phone, it was 2:20 PM. She had still almost all day to do this spell. She still felt a small kick of uncertainty but she had made her choice. It kind of felt like cheating on life and its stupid system. Take that, life, Button can make her own happiness out of herbs, pieces of canvas and expensive as fuck earrings. Maybe the earring could be saved after this but she didn't have anything smaller. If she doesn't tell her mom or anyone really, maybe no one will even question it.

"Hey where did those earrings go that I gave you few years back? I haven't seen you use them almost at all."  
"Oh I used them in a spell to fix my pathetic life because I desperate piece of arse haha."

Another hour goes by as she mixes all the herbs, places the canvases in the cup and painted the few needed symbols around the cup. If Button is bad at something, it's painting. This shit right here puts the pain in painting. Of course painting on a unsteady platform makes the task even more complicated. But the symbols were now done. She checked from the book that she got them right. Well hopefully, at least they were close enough. One symbol looked a bit too off but Button got it fixed to look somewhat right. This could screw up the whole spell but they seemed to be working. After that she needed to say few lines from the book. She hate reading cursive, even though she loved to write in it. Reading was the only problem. But she got that part right, thankfully. The symbols lit up in a faint, orange glow. It's actually working so far. Score! Last part was to add the silver. After that a small puff of smoke should appear and Button needed to gather it in a small glass bottle and shake it. Then the spell is casted and she gets the bravery and happiness she's seeking. At least that's how it was described to happen in the book. Lovely. She took the earrings from the ground and looked at them. They were still quite lovely, but she never wore them. She got them as a gift from her mother after she came back from a trip. As a gift so Button wouldn't feel bad. Yea sure thanks no bad feels whatsoever, 's all good hahaha. Hah. Ha. Yea. Well here we go. Button lifted her hand over the cup and took a deep breath in and dropped the earrings into the cup. 

 

As soon as the earrings hit the pile of herbs and canvas, a huge puff of thick smoke bursted from the cup, making Button almost fly a couple of meters away. She crashed against rocky floor with a loud thud, hitting her head in the process. Who knew a "small puff of smoke" could be that deadly. Was this part of the spell? Most likely not? Yes? No, it was literally supposed to be a small puff, not a huge ass puff. Something had gone wrong. Maybe the painting? The reading? Both? All??

Button’s head felt light and her vision was going blurry, thanks to the collision with the floor. She tried to lift herself from the ground with her elbows, but was stopped by a sharp pain on her right shoulder. She yelled of pain and laid back on the floor for few seconds, before trying again. She ignored the pain as well as she could, trying to see what was all that about. It was supposed to be a spell, not a bomb. Or then maybe she had made a bomb accidentally. Could be, anything could happen in sorcery. Spell turning out to be bombs? Can happen. But on purpose, this time it wasn't supposed to be happening. Button has made up a bomb spell once and it was way different than this one. Reason 1 why it was different: it WAS supposed to blow up. Button glanced around the room, trying to find some reason why the spell had gone wrong. Her gaze fell back on the cup and the tower of smoke coming straight from it. Oh good, there was the smoke she was supposed to gather. But to what, the glass jar had been broken to pieces. The cup had couple of cracks too and the floor underneath the cup. A big boom it had been.

The tower of smoke started morphing into a inky blob, floating in the air above the cup. That must’ve been just her mind making up things after she’d hit her head right. Right? Wrong, the smoke had turned into something solid and was still turning into something more bizarre. What the ever loving hell, she muttered under her breath. Was the smoke gathering itself up for her or what? Has she angered the smoke gods or something and now they're here to make her pay? Smoke gods blazing in fury. All the noises in the area had turned into high white noise, filling her ears in a very uncomfortable way. She couldn’t hear, see or think properly. If this was part of the spell, she had few complaints. Near death, loud noises and a head injury. See you in court whoever wrote the book. Button had to close her eyes just for a little while, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing now. The inky blob was suddenly looking somewhat human. This is not real, this is NOT real, the puff of smoke is not turning into a human, there’s no way. Was this the end? Did she really cause the end of the world by actually raising a thing straight from Hell? Button opened her eyes and was only greeted by a even more blurry scenery. The blob was less a blob now and even more of a… human…ish? It had human legs at least and a head, that’s all she could make up before she collapsed again, this time wiping out completely. As she was drifting away, she could hear the faintest footsteps. And then, everything went dark and silent. Not even white noise could be heard. Well that spell was a bust. Never trying that again, that’s for sure. If waking up and living life and actually considering things through could still be an option. Welp, here comes death. Goodbye beautiful, yet horrifying world. This is Button signing out, smell you later. She had written a eulogy for herself but it was hidden somewhere in her room. No one would even notice her disappearance. She's stay here to rot away. And her last words were just painful screaming. What a way to go.

 

Some noises started to fill her ears. The big, old trees were gently swaying in the late evening breeze. A smell of lavender and smoke filled the air. A very calm scene, like the moment after a big storm. Such a nice evening, sun was setting in the distance and seagulls were screaming in the distance. 

Wait, seagulls? Noises and smells? She snapped her eyes open and tried to lift herself up again, greeted by the same pain. Oh yeah she’s still alive! Probably? Maybe these were the noises of afterlife. Or maybe not? She felt the cold rock floor against her back and legs, and the cool breeze blowing her hair to the side. Hah, take that death! A little explosion won't bring this girl down, she thought to herself and smiled a little of joy. Button’s back in the game with all limbs attached, air in her lungs and a pair of orange eyes starting right at her. That's something to talk about. Local witch survives an explosion she caused herself and ended up summoning a... orange eyed...

Whoa what. All the equipment was still there sort of, cup was spilled over, the glass jar was still in pieces and yes, there was a pair of orange eyes looking right at her. She blinked few times, trying to adjust her eyes while figuring out what was in front of her, crouching down to her eye level. Just few minutes ago there was a big puff of dark smoke, now… This? Whatever this was. The eyes that seemed to burn Button’s soul into crisp were completely orange and glowing, like two shining diamonds. Button couldn’t figure out where it…it? Was it rude to call the thing “it”? She didn’t even know what she had summoned, for no reason. The “thing” tilted its head, flicking the long pointy elf like ears. Button’s panicked attention drifted from the ears back to the eyes and from the eyes to the weird…horns…on its head. The thing leaned closer, quite possibly doing the same as Button, trying to make sense what was in front of it. Button scooted further and tried to get up somehow, tripping over her feet and quietly swearing. A great first impression. As she was finally up on her feet, still feeling lightheaded, she watched as the thing rose to stand as well. Button had few problems of believing what she saw. Did she have to believe this? This all could just be make-believe. Please, be make-believe. But this unfortunately wasn't make-believe, it was real deal. Was this even unfortunate? Well, only if Button ends up being even more dead then yes, then it's unfortunate.

The thing looked so much human, it clearly had completely normal human features. If you uh,didn’t count any wings or a tail in. Or spikes on her shoulders and the horns. Nor the flaming eyes, full of amusement. The thing smiled smugly, clearly having a fun time watching Button wobble on her feet. The things skin was dark like coal, reflecting little to no light. Maybe she should stop referring the thing as thing and it. Not the most polite thing to do. As she took in some more bigger details,she came to notice that 1.The thing was naked. 2. It was a she, most likely but Button would correct her statement later 3.She was now way too close. Would it be rude to faint again? The thing lifted her arm on her own chin, holding the other arm on her hip and hummed. Seemed like she was thinking of something. Killing Button? Who knows, maybe. Button wished that not, she’d like to see the next dawn. She tried to back off a little but her back hit a piece of wall behind her. Now she was pretty much trapped. Button tried not to panic in any visible way, showing weakness wouldn’t be too wise at this moment. Well she has been panicking since she noticed the eyes staring at her. If she could survive an explosion, she can probably survive this. One witch versus a naked demon of some sort. Maybe she really was a demon. It could be, she did appear from the ground and she had the horns, and the big wings and one long spiky tail, slowly swaying back and fort behind her. Pretty normal for demons, or at least for the demons she's heard of. Button held on the wall with both of her hands trying to find a way to do a quick escape. The demon's gaze felt more and more uncomfortable as she could feel the warmth radiating from them. Because yea that's normal. She tried not to make any eye contact but as she saw the demon reach out for her, she looked right at her in fear. What was she going to do, claw her eyes out? Rip out her useless brain? Agh, enough questions, more planning of the escape.

But the demon slowly reached out for Button's chin, lifting her head a bit. Button wanted to run as fast as she could but something was holding her back. She still had the rules of her personal space, so she lifted her hand and slapped away the demon's hand. Man, her skin was almost burning. Button glanced at her hand for any burn marks. None, but her skin still tingled slightly. She lifted her head to look at the demon again. Didn't look too pleased about the slap, but she was still looking down at her. She was almost a head taller. Well not completely, the horns made her look taller. The demon's hair was short and brushed back. It kind of suited her? In a way? The hair didn't reflect any light either, but it wasn't dark in a same way as the skin: it was more raven black. Some blue hues here and there. Huh. Thought there'd be orange highlights, since everything else that wasn't dark was orange. Do demons dye their hair? 

The demon lifted her arm again, not to Button's chin but her own hip, and looked at her with a sneer. Seriously, what so funny to her? Button frowned at the demon and took a quiet breath in.

"What?" Button asked in a more shakier voice than she'd like to admit. But she did ask it in all seriousness.  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm just trying to make sense of you."  
"Wh- sense? "  
"You see, here I thought I was summoned by some human but all I can see is a small angel in front of me."  
"What."

What.

The demon chuckled at the answer, baring her sharp teeth along the way. She turned away and walked towards the cup, swaying her hips as she walked. She was really having a good time. Well good for her.

"Oh it has been so fucking long since I've been summoned in this little sad land. Like, 60 years or somethin'." She talked in a smooth, playful voice. She didn't sound too serious about this whole situation, like she's used to this. Well she has been summoned before, she just mentioned it.

"60? So you've been here before?" Button asked, actually pretty curious. She leaned a bit away from the wall, relaxing her shoulders. The other shoulder was still hurting but it didn't look damaged in any visible way. No cut or anything. Probably some bruise will form on it later. 

"Sure. Not in this dump though. Yikes. You live here?" She turned her head to look at Button, who again leaned back at the wall. 

"N-no! This is just a place I found."  
"Ah. Well you really have a good eye on places that look like a dump."  
"Thank? I guess?"  
"Hey no problem. Now." She turned on her heels and clapped her hands together, looking at Button again. What was on her mind now?

"What can I do to you, little angel?"  
"What?"  
"What. Can I. Do. To. You. Question mark."  
"I did heat ya, ya goof. I just...what do you mean by that?*"  
"Uuuhhh you did summon me right? You must've summoned me for something that needs to be done."

Button tried to remember if she summoned this demon for something. Let's see. Well, no. She made a spell to make herself more confident about her future. But ended up making a smoke bomb and summoning a demon. Because that's something that happens.

"I...I did not." She shook her head slowly, staring at the floor.  
"Sure you didn't."  
"I didn't! I swear I didn't summon you for anything!" She yelled at the demon, who rose her hands in a defensive way.  
"Well geez girl, fuck. Then why am I here? There must be a reason."  
"There. Isn't any reason." She again turned her gaze to the floor. This might end in many awful ways. Mostly in ways that ends up Button being killed mercilessly.

"Hm. Well..." She put her hands back on her hips and leaned on her left leg. "Offer still stands."  
"What offer?"  
"I can do anything to you. Anything you feel like."  
"Anything? like, killing people or giving me a third arm?"  
"Heh, yea. Can be arranged."  
"No I don't want any of that! It was just a question!" She leaned away from the wall and stepped a bit closer, shaking her arms in a way of protest. She didn't need any more limbs or anyone killed.

"Clearly it was. But yea, those are good examples." She smiled coyly at Button. Clearly having a good time. Button wasn't that much. She was having trouble knowing where the demon was watching, since the eyes were like solid orange. No pupil or whites. Just. Orange. There was some yellow hues in the eye too but faint. Like the paint she made the symbols with. Were the symbols the reason she's here? The horns were very close to the symbol above the cup. But could only the symbols be the reason for this?

"Um. I-I don't need anything to be done."  
"Nothing? No villages burning to crisp or your enemies having their hearts ripped out? Nothing like that?"  
"No."

There was a moment of silence between them both. The demon stood there, only tail and wings moving slightly. Button didn't move at all, only looking at the ground. She was few meters away from the demon but she did feel the presence of her. Maybe because she was now way closer than like a second ago. Button lifted her head to look at the demon who was again standing really close to her. Hey quick protip: personal space is a thing. 

"It's a shame you don't have any wishes. Looking at the little shrine of yours I can see you're looking for something. What might that be?  
"It's not really any of your business."  
"Ah, but I was summoned through it. It is pretty much my business"  
"Is it now?"

Demon didn't answer in any way, just stared at Button. No sly expression or anything. She actually looked pretty serious. Wow okay.

"I- I guess it's sort of your business. But it's still my own information."  
"You were seeking something. A relief maybe?" She asked and started slowly walking around Button, holding her hands on her hips. "Maybe some more courage? Or something that makes you rich and popular? Needing to get busy 'n shit like that yea?"  
"No? Not exactly? Who wants to be busy? It's the most stressful shit there is."  
The demon only chuckled. Was she referring to something else?

"Look. I don't want anything from you. Whatever you're offering, I won't take any of it. Thank you very much."  
"Mmm. Okay well. The offer still stands." She said in a playful tone and walked few steps away from Button. "You're a really strange little being, aren't ya. Summoning me for no reason but still looking a bit curious when I talk to you."

Maybe because you're naked and I really don't want to think with my crotch at this point. Also yes I'm curious, you came from the fucking ground in a puff of smoke, she thought to herself, not really wanting to tell any of that out loud. But to tell the truth, Button wasn't exactly scared of the demon. She didn't seem threatening but more playful. Of course Button was not letting her guard down and was ready to bolt away if something unnecessary was going to go down. Button still felt bad for summoning her for no reason. Maybe she's let her go home, wherever she lived. She didn't have to stay in this old pile of boards and rocks.

"You uh, caught me red handed. Hey listen, I'm really sorry of that and yea I know, I'm not the greatest person to make any deals with since I don't want any extra limbs or anyone killed..."  
"Mmhm."  
"But I don't want anything done. I just..."  
"Just?"  
"I don't know. But I didn't want to summon you. Not be rude but I didn't ask for anyone."  
"Ouch. But you did want someone."  
"In a way- how do you know that?"

The demon shrugged, glancing at the shrine. Does she know what Button was here for? Oh god, does she know how to read thoughts? Please no.

"You're not that scared of me and you painted a symbol, meaning someone. I'm someone. Did you ask for me? That's sweet."  
"Look I don't even know who you are. I couldn't paint properly because of the platform and I was painting a completely different symbol. I just...fucked up. Like always."

The demon looked at Button again, in a more questioning way. Maybe the human was speaking the truth. She did look serious about fucking up the painting. Huh.  
"Well, just so you know, your painting is now meaning someone and I am here."  
"Who is this someone I accidentally summoned then?" Button asked in a flat voice. She was feeling worse about this whole situation.  
"Jirra."  
"Ah. O-okay. Jirra."  
"Yes. And what is your name then? The someone who accidentally summoned me?" She asked and scratched the back or her head.  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Well wow, what a name you have."  
"That's wasn't my name ya dingus."  
"Well I'm still curious to know your name. In a "getting to know who the hell you are" way."

Button sighed and folded her arms, thinking for a second before again speaking up.  
"Button. Button di Onda."  
"Hm, sweet name you have."  
"Thanks."

Jirra tilted her head again, looking at Button in curiosity. Button. Pretty unusual name if you ask her. Sorta cute.

"Look uh, Jirra? I can't make up anything I'd really want right now. Well not from you at least. I just built a tiny shrine to make a tiny spell. You can just go back, I'm sorry for asking you here for no real reason." She apologized quietly, looking elsewhere. She was sure that she had pissed Jirra off. Jirra didn't seem to be too pleased about the offer of going back.

"Yea apology accepted or whatever but there's this one tiny thing: I can't go back. Not yet at least."

Shit.

"What do you mean you can't? " Button asked, in a bit panicky tone. What was that supposed to mean? Couldn't she just turn into a puff of smoke again and drift back into the cup or something?  
"I can't. It's the deal what with I'm here. You painted a six, meaning that I have to be here for six whole months."  
"Did I? I mean like...what? Six months? Is there any way for you to go back??"  
"Uuuhhh lemme think. Mmm nope." She shrugged and walked back to the shrine.  
"Then what am I supposed to do?? Make a spell for you so you can go back??"  
"Damn you really want me gone." She chuckled and reached out to the cup and took the lace of dark green silk in it. It smelled like lavender. She looked at it curiosity and tied it around her left wrist.  
"It's not that! I just didn't ask for one whole demon to appear to me and start making suggestions and deals! I don't know what to do." Button was stressing out, trying to find a way for Jirra to go back home. She didn't want to keep Jirra captive in this old building. She didn't want Jirra to feel trapped or bad because she fucked up one stupid ass spell. This was her fault, wasn't it? Pretty much.

"Yo chill girl. It's not much of a bad thing."  
"It is! I can't make up anything for you to do! I summoned you here and it's my fault you're gonna have to stay here!" She was almost yelling at this point, feeling more and more frustrated every minute."  
"Geez. I could try and live by myself for the six months in this tiny world of yours. Surely something can be done. I can easily live by my own. Anyone trying to stop will drop dead before they know it. I have my ways."

Button thought about Jirra going around town, in her full demon form, killing anyone who looks at her wrong and causing damage to people. She could do that. She was able to do that. It didn't seem like a problem to her. Chaos and people dead because one stupid witch couldn't paint.

"Or. I could live with you, little summoner angel. You summoned me, didn't find anything for me to do and freaked out because you realized I can't really go back." Jirra offered, looking at Button with a slight smirk.  
That. Wasn't as bad the idea of her causing mayhem in the streets. But a full demon living under her roof. Uh. Question. How can she manage to do that without any ensuing shenanigans. But Button wanted no harm to be done for the demon and by the demon.

Before Button was able to answer, a faint call in the distance startled them both. A local passer by ex machina. Button's yelling and the smoke tower probably alerted someone and now they were on their way here. Fucking incredible. Okay go time.

"Okay sounds good so far. Look we need to get out of here."  
"What, now?"  
"No in six months or so. Yes now!" She sprinted to get her backpack and the book from the ground. Everything else was in pieces. The cup, the glass jar, a small area under the cup. Broken, cracked, ruined. Shit, she liked that cup. A tiny shard of the cup cut a open slit on her right hand. She yelped and retrieved her arm, looking at the wound. Even better! Now there's blood as an evidence that she was here. She stood up and hurried from the shrine, jumping over the huge crack on the floor, ignoring the bridge she built. She looked back to see if Jirra was following. She wasn't at the shrine anymore but also, no where else in her sights either. Where did she go? Button stopped to try and find Jirra with her gaze. The forest was getting darker at this time of the day so it was even more difficult for Button to find her. Calls and footsteps of the passer by were getting even closer and Button could even see him on the other side of the stream, yelling at her.

"Hey you!"

No thank you bye, this girl leaves now. Button bolted as fast as she could through the bushes and branches, losing the sight of the man. Thankfully she got away just in time before the man could make up who she was. But she was still trying to find Jirra. At least she got the idea of getting away from the shrine. The man had probably went to see what was inside of the ruins by the time button was hundreds of meters away. she was already exhausted but the idea of her getting caught for summoning a fucking demon straight outta Hell felt like the worst way to go. How would you explain that the reason you accidentally summoned a demon because you tried to make a spell that would cure your loneliness and help her get more confidence? Well, there was an explanation already but is it a good one? For someone who knows witchcraft yea but for others, probably not.

Button reached the stairs leading to her house in a record time. She was breathing heavily and was having a hard time to stand. All this running man, she wasn't used to this much exercise in a short time. The car lights coming up the hill in the distance gave her more boost and she started climbing up the stairs, jumping up few steps at the time. She really needed to hurry. There's no way out of this if it's the pastor. Or the sheriff. Oh both of those would mean certain death in one way or another. Maybe not literal, but something that's close enough. She got to the door and fidgeted with the key to open the door. Come on, come on, she mumbled as she tried her best to steady her hand to fit the key in the keyhole. After several tries, she finally succeeded, opened the door and closed it immediately as she made it inside. She leaned against the door, catching up her breath, shaking as she tried to calm down after the running. She promised herself to never run that much in her life again. 'Cause that was insane. She had the energy to run all the way here simply out of fear. Outstanding, really. She slid down to sit on the floor, still taking in shaky breaths. A lot has happened and she felt like all this was a weird fucking dream. Maybe the smoke caused her to hallucinate. Maybe this was all a weird, twisted dream that featured naked flirting demons. A dream Button otherwise wouldn't mind to see, but she knew this wasn't a dream. A real deal. Reali'o deali'o.

She was reminded that this wasn't a dream by the knocks in her door. Fuck me gently with a fucking chainsaw, she whispered to herself as she lifted herself up to open the door. She only opened the door slightly so not much of her could be seen.

"Evening young di Onda."  
"Same to you, father Lee."She answered with no interest whatsoever in her voice. What she really didn't need right now was the big church man.  
"Heard that there was some incident in the forest earlier today and someone described seeing a young female running out of the scene. This kind of situation seemed like a thing person like you would make. I'm not certain, so I took a kind approach to you and ask, if you were the one who caused this? Or were part of?" He asked with a kind smile. He always came to ask her if she was part of something bad happening at town. Of course she was, none of the those people in the town would never do such a thing.  
"Why would it be me? I never leave the house, in case you people start blaming me for such shit things like an elder slipping on a dead fish, that he just fished out of the water."  
"A-a, language young lady." The pastor lifted his arm and wagged his finger. Oh me oh my, bad words.  
"Whatever. Sorry old man, can't say it was me."  
"Can't? Are you cert-"  
"I am certain. Thank you very much, I have things to do."  
"Oh, what kind of things if I may ask?"  
"Why yes you may. Summoning Satan with my lesbian orgy. God bless." She announced and closed the door, leaning her heads against it. This is not how you make the local pastor hate you less. And it wasn't the most original thing to say but Button just wanted him to get out. Annoyed grunts and heavy footsteps meant that he finally left. She sighed and closed her eyes for a little while, still trying to breathe steadily. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest, about to burst in pieces any minute now. The car engine running made her calm down a bit more. He was leaving for good now. Maybe coming back tomorrow again. Hopefully not.

The loud thud behind made her heart almost skip a beat. She turned quickly around to see what made the noise and was greeted by a dark figure in hallway, looking at her with the familiar, orange eyes. Oh hey, she found her way here. Some...how? Well there she was, without any wings though and most of the spikes on her body had disappeared. Button reached out to flick the lights on but even in almost direct light she looked like a piece of void right in front of her. She wagged her tail slowly and crossed her arms under her breasts. Oh.

Button remember that she made a deal with this demon that she'd be allowed to live here for the six months. Six whole months with her, a demon she had summoned out of accident and bad painting skills. Good job Button. This could go badly, or even more baldy. Horribly. This could end up in a disaster. Button threw the backpack on the chair next to the tiny table in the hallway and took few tiny steps closer to Jirra. Button couldn't get any words out of her mouth but she tried her breast. Best. She tried her best.

"So uh...hey again." She waved her hand a bit as a awkward greeting.  
"Yo."  
"Yea so welcome here. Here as in. My home. A place where I live."  
"Oh you live here? Pretty fancy for just one person." Jirra noted, looking around in the hallway.  
"Oh no no, I live with my mother. Sort of."  
"Sort of?" She asked as she walked towards the living room, swaying her hips along the way. Button was able to see her figure somewhat better. A puff of smoke had transformed into a tall, curvy demon with strong and sharp features. She had a so much different body type than Button. Button would probably describe her as gonad but she had other, way more important things to think about. Plus, it would be rude to think about someone's body type in a situation like this. Or almost in anything similar to this. But she finally saw Jirra more properly. Jirra who was wandering in her house all naked. Good lord, this is the most bizarre thing Button has ever experienced. Who would even want to be in a situation like this?

"Sweet scenery." Jirra announced as she looked outside the big glass windows of the living room. To be honest, Jirra actually really liked what she was seeing. It has been so long since she was summoned.  
"Hah. Yea it's pretty great." Button said as she walked to the windows next to Jirra. She still kept her distance. The sun was setting in the distance, lowering behind the great hills.

Button's mind shifted from the sunset back to the situation. The situation called "an actual demon is going to stay at her house for six months because Button doesn't want anything to happen to the said demon or the people she'd kill easily because why the fuck not". She's not going to ever force her to stay but she really doesn't want any disaster to unfold. Jirra seemed to be pretty tricky and had her ways with people, so this might be a difficult six months. She doesn't know what she had summoned but none of this was on purpose. She's going to let her stay if she wants to. What If Jirra doesn't want to stay? She didn't look to pleased when Button noticed her in the hallway. But Button sort of knew what she was doing. She's going to let her stay here but Jirra had to know at least few house rules before anything else is going down.

Rule number 1. If anything breaks, you're going to have a really b a d time.  
Number 2. House has a door if you need to leave. At least say something before leaving.  
Number 3. Don't annoy Button.  
Number 4. Clothes are pretty necessary.


	2. Threat Or A Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the human world Jirra, hope you enjoy your stay.

Button snapped out of her train of thought as a hand was waved right in front of her face. A big, sharp clawed hand that belonged to the demon she had invited in her house. Yea, that happened. What, you've never summoned a demon and then let them stay in your house for half a year because you fucked up a simple spell and the local people are most likely on to you? Even more than usual? That's normal, don't worry about it. But Button did worry, she worried a lot. She worried that this was the worst idea. Why did she even let the demon follow her? Why did the demon have to stay for that long? Six months goes by quickly, it shouldn't be a problem. It sort of is though. What should Button even do the six months? She can't really leave Jirra alone, not because she doesn't trust her but for something else. 

Actually, Button doesn't really trust her. She doesn't even know who she is, other than Jirra and a creature straight from Hell. She seemed fine now but Button's known her for about 3 hours or less. She could get to know her but there were other priorities.

"Yo you kinda zoned out for like three minutes." Jirra noted, looking down at Button. She was standing again pretty near her so Button scooted a couple of steps further. Button could still feel the eyes burning on her face but she chose not to really mind about it. Jirra didn't even seem to realize the effect or then she just didn't care. If she could cool off a bit that would be appreciated. 

"Yea um sorry about it, got lost in thought."  
"Whatchu thinking about then?"  
"Well. Uh...nothing really." Button scratched her cheek and avoided eye contact. She still had a big feeling that Jirra was somewhat able to read her thoughts. She wouldn't be too surprised if she was really able to do that. But she really wished she couldn't. Button's mind was full of things she wouldn't ever say aloud. If Jirra could hear her thoughts at that moment, it would've been just endless screaming. Just. Screaming. Not out of fear or frustration or anything like that. Flat out screaming.  
"Sure."  
"Actually yea, I was thinking of something. You see...y-you kind of live in my house now, which is in a world with rules."  
"Fuck yea rules."  
"Ahahh. But the thing here is: people in that town are on to me for multiple reasons and summoning you probably didn't make things better." Button pointed at the town that could be seen from the windows of the living room. The lights of the town shined dimly in the distance, bringing some light to the darkening evening.  
"So?"  
"So, it means that they can hurt both you and me if you go on strolling on the streets looking like...uh. Demon-y." She said turning slightly, gesturing her bit abnormal bodyparts.  
"Like this? I look normal to me."  
"To you yes, but if you can see this is not the look most people have."  
"Hm, maybe they should at least consider."  
Button rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, now turned completely at Jirra. "I'm not in a need of horns or spiky tails or burning eyes thank you very much." What would she even look like then? Probably freaky. Demon Button. Hah, yea she'll pass that opportunity. "But speaking of those, can you like, ugh I don't know...turn them..off? In a way?" She tried her best to explain and not sound like an grade A asshole. If she lived all by herself in the middle of nowhere, maybe then it would be fine. But she'd still feel worried if they went outside. Button didn't want anyone feel trapped in the house so she always kept the option of going out open, whenever needed. She herself almost never went outside. Sometimes to get food if needed or when the Gray's kids wanted to play. But if there was no reason to go out, she stayed inside, most likely writing or laying in bed.

"Wow such a turn off." Jirra chuckled and turned her head to look out of the window.  
"Haaa, yes. Uh, but like seriously, do demons even have a form that's not meant to freak everyone out?"  
"Aww, am I freaking you out?" She smiled, baring her fangs again which made Button lowkey shiver, not sure if out of fear or something else. We'll get to that later.  
"Sort of but not really. I'm just asking if you have any form like that? If not, I still have to give you clothes and stuff like that."  
"Clothes? Why?"  
"Basic human rules."  
"Once again, fuck yea for rules."  
"Yes. Now, do you have any answer to the ques-"  
"The human form shit, yea I do have one. Big fucking surprise ain't it?"  
"Hmm yes, very. Okay but just so you know, I don't want to push things on you or make things too complicated can I-"  
"But why do you humans, like, need to be like that? Having boring clothes? 's weird."  
"I uh...well, clothes have always been a human thing. And you can wear basically anything. I just wear clothes that match my personality, which is pretty boring with a side of exhausted."  
"Hm. M'kay."  
"Sooo, uh..."  
"Fine. Six months goes fast anyway."  
"It sure does."  
"A lot of experience with time going by like a fucking bullet train?"  
"You have no idea."  
Jirra didn't respond to that and took few steps back from the window. Button thought that she was going to walk away but she stood there, looking at Button.  
"A'ight this might take a while, so don't expect everything to happen in a flash. Fuck, I hate this."  
"O-okay."

Button frowned a little, feeling bad for making Jirra do something she clearly hated. Oh geez, she's gonna feel bad for days. She herself hated making people do something they clearly didn't enjoy doing. But it was safer this way, or as safe as they could get. Jirra simply stood on her place but her form seemed to morph in a weird way, like the dark skin started to melt like candle wax. Since Jirra seemed to be busy transforming , Button could get something for her to wear. She strided towards the stairs and quickly hopped over the last step to the second floor, making her way to the quest rooms. There were some clothes left there, just in case someone visited and didn't have spare clothes. Surprisingly good move, mom. Button's clothes most likely wouldn't fit Jirra so she didn't have to wear more boring clothes. Hooray for her. The drawer in the first quest room had only some boring beige sweatpants, underwear and a hoodie. It was dark with lighter hues on the hood and strings. These'll do. But some kind of shirt would be good too. She hurried to the next guest room and found a faint blue t-shirt from there. Nothing special about it, just a t-shirt with a crappy lightning on it. Button didn't know what colours Jirra liked. She should ask at some point. Button promised herself that they'd get some better clothes to her as soon as they could. Six months in clothes like these would get a bit boring and Jirra didn't seem to be a boring person in any way. Quite an opposite to Button, who was, well, boring. That's how she saw herself and it was most likely the most honest description of her.

She stopped to look at the clothes she got for Jirra. Okay this should be fine for her, at least she hoped so. She took a deep breath before she exited the room but stopped again as she saw something behind the window. Something was moving out there. She took few careful steps closer to the window but as soon as she got a better sight of the thing, it had disappeared. Well that's just odd. Maybe Button was still a bit exhausted after the run and the whole summoning thing and now she was seeing things. Could be. Or maybe it was Bumblebee, since she seemed to be gone when they got inside. Probably got spooked by Jirra. 

Button walked down the stairs, hopping over the last one like always. It's sort of an habit of hers. She combed few longer stray hairs behind her ear and sighed as she walked in the living room. She looked around for Jirra but didn't really notice her at first before she heard her clear her throat. Jirra was sitting on the couch, both arms behind the back and feet on the table. Not in my house, Button thought. It took a while for Button to really recognize her, she looked so different now that the horns and tail were gone. Jirra's hair was still raven black and short, now showing off the blue hues a bit better. Her skin wasn't dark as the night and mat anymore, but dark olive. Button's attention went to her eyes, which weren't glowing anymore and completely one colour, but more normal, brown and narrow. Her face had more sharper features than Button's, who had more curvier nose and rounder eyes. Button shook her head, trying to get to the point. And the point was to give clothes. 

"Yea uh hi once again, brought some stuff for you."  
"Do you say hi every time you arrive in a room you left five minutes ago?"  
"I uh-"  
"Well hi again. You either zone out normally or then you really like what you're seeing." She said with a sly smile.  
"Oh shut up, it's not that. I just din't recognize you at first." She argued while she put the clothes on the table next to Jirra's feet. "You mind putting those feet of your off of the table?"  
Jirra lifted a brow and didn't really do much to move her feet from the table. Button crossed her arms, glanced at Jirra and turned away, giving her some privacy. But it sort of seemed that Jirra didn't really care if someone was seeing her fully naked. She still felt like she needed to give her the space she needed. Although Jirra herself didn't really care about Button's but they'll discuss about it in the future. What a future she'd be having.  
Button had stood there for couple of minutes, completely zoned out once again. She gets easily very lost in thought that she doesn't even notice someone calling her name. It took Jirra couple of tries to get Button's thought but after poking her shoulder couple of times, Button turned over quickly and was just about to ask what she had said.

"Yea hey thanks or whatever, but I gotta ask ya: why a pink shirt? It doesn't really go well with the green and grey I mostly have ya know."  
"Wha- pink? No, I gave you blue, I didn't give you any pink. Like, somewhat pale blue." Button replied with a confused tone, tilting her head as she looked at the shirt she gave to Jirra. It didn't look pink at all. Maybe just one size too small but not pink.  
"Pssh yea, sure you didn't."  
"I swear I didn't give you any pink! I guess you don't like pink then?  
"It's fine, goddamn. This just looks ridiculous. You can't tell blue and pink apart, is that what it is?" Jirra questioned, crossing her hands over her chest, waiting for some kind of an answer. Jirra was very sure pink and blue were completely different things. Button should know that too. But did she really not know that?  
"I...don't honestly know? I picked something that didn't look ridiculous but I guess I failed at that?"  
"Yo hey it's still fine whatever, geez. It's just weird."  
"Weird? How is this weird?" Button questioned, a bit frustrated. Not being able to tell colours apart shouldn't be the most weirdest thing happening at that moment.  
Jirra sighed and unfolded her arms, putting her other arm on her hip and grabbed the hem of the shirt with the other. "Look, I'm just sayin' that this shirt is pink, and not blue. 's all. I think I can live with this for a while so chill the fuck down would ya?" She raised a brow as she looked at the frustrated witch rolling her eyes and shrugging.  
"Yea okay it's pink I guess. I really don't want to argue about colours at this very moment, thank you. But...yea you're welcome for the clothes. I'll find something better soon but you need to survive with those for a while. Okay?"  
"M'kay." Jirra nodded slightly, looking up and down at Button's face, taking in some details she had missed earlier. Like the light freckles almost disappearing in the dimly lit room and the tiny water drop earrings she had. Button seemed to relax a bit after she answered but she still looked very uneasy.  
Button noticed Jirra staring at her face so she turned to look elsewhere from the gaze of those narrow, bronze eyes. Button is the kind of person who romanticizes colours a lot. Even though some colours seemed to be different in her eyes.

Okay, Jirra can survive with those clothes for some time. Soon she'll get better clothes but at first it would be somewhat necessary to tell the "basic human rules". Since Jirra didn't really seem to get the idea of some of them, and she said she has to stay for a long time before going back. Splendid! Button really didn't want to see Jirra out town kicking trashcans or breaking windows and such just because it's fun. People in town would get another person to chase with torches and pitchforks. To be clear, some people do kick trashcans and break windows anyway but Button didn't want any trouble for Jirra, or any trouble caused by Jirra. Who knows what she's actually capable of. She could literally mold herself to look like another human being. It felt almost alien to Button. She couldn't really say this was odd, she could manipulate and control water. So they're even with that. But did Jirra see Button as a strange little being, walking around with clothes on and talking about rules? For someone that might be weird.

Button didn't notice that Jirra had left spot and was now wondering around the living room, looking at all the paintings and shelves. She took something to her hands, looked at it and put it back or just left it somewhere else near her. She was humming curiously and eyeing pretty much everything possibly. Button let her watch, but was still very nervous if she breaks something. Well she did put things in clutter, which made Button want to just put everything back on their right places. But she didn't want to bother Jirra. Wait, what was she holding? 

"No put that back!" Button yelped and hurried to Jirra, taking back the tiny photo frame from her hands and put it back on the shelf. She huffed and went back to put the things back in order. That was the last straw for Button. She would've let Jirra explore around the shelves more but touching that picture was everything but okay.

"Wowww okay what was that for? It was just a picture of a dude, nothing special."  
Button scoffed and glanced at Jirra, continuing to put the things like they were. "Just a dude."  
"Then who was he then? If he's so important I can't even touch a pic of him? Your boyfriend or something?"  
"That dude is...was my dad and no, you can't even touch this picture of him. One of the rules in this household is that this picture will be left alone."  
Jirra lifted her hands in defense once again. "Ookay then. What makes it so important then? Like, why is your dad that special? He's just another human. You humans just come and go."  
Button only glared at Jirra and dusted the desk next to Bumblebee's sitting tree. While she was right about humans just coming and going, her father wasn't just a dude. He was THE dude. There's a difference. Jirra didn't really care about Button's glare and looked at the photo again, moving it slightly to the right before continuing her scanning. Button grunted and went back to the picture, placing it back like it was. Jirra held old binoculars in front of her eyes and looked around the room.

"This shit's so weird. I remember these things but like, older and more shitty." She turned the binoculars at Button who was standing a bit further, unamused. "One pissed as fuck golden girl located in east, scanning for more detail 'n shit."  
"Hilarious. Put it back."  
"What, is that a rule too?" She asked while looking around the room, still very amazed by the binoculars.  
"Sort of, I don't want it to break."  
"Well it's not gonna break if I hold it." Jirra stepped closer to Button, the binoculars almost right in front of her eyes. Button leaned a bit back, pushing the thing away with her finger. Jirra lowered the binoculars from her eyes and walked to the window, looking out to the horizon with them. Not much could be seen anymore, since the sun was setting and the valley gets really dark, really fast. Jirra still seemed to enjoy viewing the surroundings with the device. Button kept putting things back and cleaning the shelves from visible dust, that she really should clean off properly later. Everything was dusty and gloomy, now that Button actually looked more closely. Thankfully mom was not coming too soon. She'd freak out. Button is gonna freak out herself, since what would mom even say if she comes homes tomorrow and all she is a strange girl walking around the house with binoculars. Best part would be that the hoodie she had was her mom's old one but she hated in and "lost it". A great Christmas it was. Rebecca had said she loved green and hoodies, and she got a combo of those things, and still ended up hating it. 

Was Button upset about it? Yes, but she chose not to care about it. She found the hoodie few months ago in an old box, which was full of old clothes that she was meant to be delivered to charity. The hoodie was nice ans she had bought it so she kept it and put it in the drawer of the first guest room. She had almost forgotten about the whole hoodie at this point. Now Jirra got to wear it. She wasn't sure did she like it but at least she had clothes and didn't have to feel cold.

"Catch." Jirra announced and threw the binoculars back to Button, who almost dropped them but got a grip of the leash. Jirra stepped away from the window and walked to the kitchen, looking somewhat spooked. What did she see? Were the villagers skinny dipping or something? Jirra probably wouldn't care though but who knew for sure. Button settled the device back on the shelf, having to stand on her toes a bit so it would be perfectly on its spot like last time. She then hurried to the kitchen, where Jirra had went. She made it in just in time, as Jirra was just about to drop a box that contained tiny bottle of herbs. She caught the box before it hit and floor and set in on the table, stroking stray hairs away from her sight.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?! I need these herbs for things and you go and almost drop it on the floor like it's no big deal!"  
"'s no big deal, it was way heavier than I thought." She lifted a brow and continued to roam around the big kitchen, opening drawers to see what was inside. She was seriously very curious of the place. She better not take anything sharp and stab Button to death. That was one wish Button had many secretly. What a way to go would be that be. Why was Button constantly thinking about the ways she could die while Jirra was here. It sounded pretty rude, yea. She was aware of that. But if Jirra kept on just taking things and almost dropping them soon after they're going to face a lot of problems.  
"Of course it's heavy! It has tons of herbs in glass bottles in it."  
"Figured." She noted, keeping a big wooden spoon on her hand.  
"Okay hey look, I know we've known for like 4 hours and I'm sorry for already yelling at you, but please, for the love of God almighty, stop taking things you clearly don't know how to handle."  
Jirra looked at the spoon in confusion and then back at Button. Was spoon too hard for her to handle? She has been on Earth before and has seen spoons before.  
"I'm not saying you can't handle a fucking spoon, ya dingus."  
"Ah."  
"Put that down now, would ya? Not because you'll drop it but because I don't want you to through every item just now."  
"Hm, why not?"  
"I can give you a proper house tour but not today, alright?"  
"Why."  
"It's getting late, I still need to show you the room where you can stay and I kind of need to get my head straight about all...this. That has happened today."  
"It's not that late."  
"It's 21:35."  
"Does time even matter?"  
"A very good question. Anyhow, I promise to show you more of the place, but I'm seriously getting tired of everything. I ran for almost half an hour, completely out of fear."  
"Yea I saw that. You can run pretty fast." Jirra chuckled, throwing the spoon in the sink and walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room, considering of going back to the living room.  
"Wait, you saw me while I was running like a maniac? Did you fly or something?" Button put back the spoon in the drawer and strided back to Jirra.  
"No and yea."  
"You could've give me a lift, my lungs and legs are still hurting." She gestured her chest area as she spoke, in fact feeling a bit out of breath still. She's not the most athelic person around. Jirra's eyes narrowed a bit more after that, for some reason. Button was just about to ask but Jirra already pointed at her hand.  
"You're bleeding."  
"What, no I'm- oh yea look at that." Button just now remembered the cut she got from the shard. It was pretty messy looking but not spilling that much anymore. Well. Crap.

Jirra didn't say a word but only stood there. Button waved her in front of her face but got no response from her. Maybe she's just afraid of blood. Least likely if killing is something she's willing to do out of command. Did she see something? She was sort of looking through Button. Slowly she turned to see if something was behind her. It might've been just her imagination but something swooshed right by the window, disappearing once again. Hopefully for good, whatever it was. It couldn't be Bumblebee, since she's be knocking on the door and screeching until someone opens the door. Were the neighbors spying on her again? Did Jirra bring something or someone with her? Button turned to look at Jirra again, who had again disappeared from her sights. Thankfully Button heard footsteps going up the stairs, so she knew Jirra was going to the right direction. Well, better just hurry and go after her and lead her to the right room. She was into the idea of sharing a room with a demon. Not yet at least. It'll never happen anyway thankfully, but she could show her room at some point. 

"Hey thanks for waiting." Button huffed as she jumped over the last step. Jirra was standing in the hallway, looking at all the doors. So many doors, so many possibilities. But she'd soon find out what's behind all of them, for now she'd have to settle with the last guest room on the other side of the hallway. It had a bigger and comfier bed than the other room, plus more windows that had great views. All the windows had great views but Button personally liked that room. She sometimes wished it was her room but you can't always get what you want. Plus, her room was just perfect the way it was.

"Why is there so many doors?" She asked, not even turning to look at Button.  
"Because there's so many rooms. Like. 5." Button answered as she walked to the guest room at the end of the hallway, Jirra slowly following her. Her presence gave Button goosebumps of some kind. She wasn't used to people being this close to her. It just felt weird, but at least the eyes weren't glowing and burning on her skin. She opened the dark beige door and stepped aside so Jirra could go first and take a look. At first Jirra only looked at the door and then at Button, but eventually took a sheepish step inside the room. Button snapped the lights on so something could be seen. Jirra flinched as the lights came on, and blinked few times as she tried to get used to the sudden light. 

The room was about the same size as Button's. Walls had the same pale hues as Button’s, but the most of the golden was replaced with greens and warm grays. Alongside the bed, there was a dark brown drawer with a old lamp and plants on top of it. Further in the room there was a almost empty bookshelf, and a green and white striped armchair with golden details. There was few old paintings hanging on the wall and a old map of the valley with some pieces missing. Button'd dad had found it one day and thought it was very valuable but no one in the town really agreed so he kept in the room. She personally loved the map, she had found many interesting places thanks to it. Of course modern maps were more accurate but they didn't show any old houses or mansions which were now just ruins. Button had roamed around those old crumbled ruins with Bubble and Scarlet when they were kids. It was all good fun but now most of them were removed and cleaned up. Expect that one where Button had visited about 10,000 words ago. A sudden thought made Button freeze again. What if the people at town were now aware of it and started taking it down before any snow starts to fall. The shrine would be gone. And the symbols, the portal, the exit, the place where she had...made many mistakes. It was a barn of mistakes. And when that is gone, Jirra can't go back. She'd be trapped on Earth. Some people would find out she's a demon straight from the big H and they'd do something horrible for her. It all would be Button's fault. It already is her fault that she couldn't make the spell right. Everything went to shit because of her and her mistake-

“Bland as shit.” Jirra noted as she looked around her new room . Button shook her head and rubbed the bridge on top of her nose, taking in a deep breath, and focused back on the main subject: making Jirra feel like home. Or at least try, it's the least she could do. The band-aid on her nose stung a little as it was getting old and the scar under it was in danger of getting dirty. It already was looking nasty since it never got the time to heal.  
"I'm really sorry, this is all I can now offer."  
"Uh-huh."  
"There's another room right next to this one, I can show you it if this isn't good-"  
"This is fine enough."  
"Oh. Cool yea. Okay."  
"What's wrong with you now?" Jirra asked as she turned to look at Button, who didn't really understand what she meant by that. She only tilted her head at the question.  
"Nothing? Why would even ask?"  
"You look paler every minute. Like, you've seen a ghost or some shit."  
Button nervously chuckled at that statement and looked around the room. Did she really look that spooked? She wasn't exactly spooked, she was terrified. Terrified of what she's done but if she tries to think about the situation as an everyday problem, maybe she'd be alright.

"So. I sleep here?"  
"What? Ye-yea, I mean, if this room is fine with you."  
"I can manage."  
"Oh good! Wait, do demons actually sleep?"  
"Do you even know what you're asking?"  
"Sorry sorry! I don't really know what I'm asking y-"  
"Chill would you."  
Button exhaled as she was cut off again. Jirra really didn't seem to give too many shits about who was speaking. Hmph.

"O-okay yea I'm chill. I'm so chill."  
"Tch, yea. Okay yea I sleep. And eat and talk and breathe. I'm not THAT strange. Or do I have to morph those abilities away too?"  
"No! It's not that. I was just curious and...yea. Look I'm sorry if I sounded rude when I asked you to morph into your human form, I wasn't thinking straight at all and having someone in my house after such a long time is. New." Since when did I think straight, she thought and looked back at the door, wondering if Jirra just wanted to be alone. "So I'm sorry about the whole 'transfrom now' thing."  
"Hmh." Jirra nodded and took long steps towards the bed, sitting on it and crossing her legs as she tested the mattress. It wasn't that bad. "Maybe I'll just sleep for the next 6 months so I don't have to deal with this shit."  
"Does this whole thing bother you that much?"  
"I wasn't the one who summoned a demon and didn't even have a reason why."  
"I- uh. Hm. Yea well, that's just something I can't erase."  
"Unfortunately."

Button didn't really understand why Jirra suddenly turned that rude. She just few hours ago flirted at Button but now she seemed to be just pissing her off. Sort of understandable, having to stay in a form you hate for so long is not the most pleasant experience. Not that Button knew how it felt though. 

In a way she did but it wasn't the same.

"I'm gonna leave you fro now so you can, you know, sleep." Button muttered and took few steps towards the door. Sleep would be just perfect now.  
"What, you don't sleep here?"  
"No? I have my own room." She turned and took a hold on the door handle and the door frame.  
"Huh. Mkay then. Well I'll be here in case you need something." Jirra announced, and swayed her legs on the bed, laying on her back with her arms behind her head.  
"What exactly should I need right now? Usually the host says that they'll be around in case something is needed."  
"Does the host need anything then?" She asked in a low voice, grinning a little. Did she really think that she was that smug?

"You still...have your fangs."  
"Is that what you want?"  
"W- No, I just...noticed you still have them, that is all."  
"Wanted to keep 'em."  
"Alrighty then I guess. As long as no one gets bitten I'm fine with them."  
"No promises."  
Button huffed and turned her gaze towards the windows and bit her lip a bit. 

"Well, now you have your clothes and a room and a bed where to sleep, hopefully this all will be alright for the both of us. The bathroom was the first room after the stairs on the left and my room is the one with the door that had the golden shit on it. So if you wake up earlier, come wake me up okay? That's all I ask. I can help to make some breakfast."  
"Aight.  
"And there's more clothes in the drawer."  
"Yea."  
"I'll get more supplies for you later this week. So you can like, brush your teeth and wash yourself and other hygiene crap."  
"Got it."  
"Okay I'll just leave you alone now. Good night. Oh and if you need something just knock on my d-"  
"Yea yea I get it thanks."

Button nodded and closed the door, taking a few steps backwards and stopping in front of it. She then quickly walked in her room, opening and closing it almost leaving her hand in the middle of the frame and the door. This just felt unreal.

Button stood there, leaning on the door staring at the dark room of hers and not even bothering of switching on the lights. She knew her room so well she could loose her sight and still know exactly where every object was. She could list every little thing in her, never really forgetting anything. 

How could she sleep after all this. Surely this was all a dream, none of this ever happened. Button did not summon a demon, she did not promise a place to stay for the said demon, she did not see her change from a horrifying creature to a normal human being, she did not lend her clothes and she did not give her one of the guest rooms as completely her own for six whole months. This must’ve been a dream. When she wakes up, she’s still at the ruins, laying on the ground. None of this happened after that. She would tell that to herself the entire night if necessary. 

But telling that could wait, she was going to fall asleep any minute now. She slowly made her way towards the bed, falling face first into the old, pink and yellow plaid sheets. Sleeping with a demon only a hallway away made her stick around for some while, but not too long after that, she had fallen asleep, no covers on and the jeans still on. She’d regret it later, now she just wanted some rest. She’d wake up and everything would be back to its normal, mentally exhausting self.

The clock on the other side of the dimly lit room ticked quietly. She had lost the track of the day for the entire day. It felt like she got up only few minutes ago and went outside and got back. She really wished it was just that. Just visiting the outside world for several minutes. 

Tiniest tics and tocs echoed in the silent room quietly. 

*****

A loud crash reminded her that she was not dreaming. What a perfect way to wake up. Button jumped up from the bed and hurried downstairs, where the noise had came from. She was still feeling a bit woozy after immediately getting up from the bed but she didn’t really care about it at that point. She hopped over the last step and made her way to the living room, not that surprised what she had woken up to. Jirra was trying to get something from the way top of the big bookshelf but had fallen over, taking some books and tiny boxes full of letters with her. She was laying on the floor, not looking too hurt but mostly just shocked and embarrassed. 

"What in the world are you doing?"  
"Nothing really. Just...hanging here."  
"I can see that. Lovely wake up call." Button yawned, scratching the back of her head. If she remembered right, she had told Jirra that if she wanted something, she should wake her up so nothing like this would be happening. What would expect from a demon though, she has proven the fact that she does whatever she feels like. That's something Button already has learned from Jirra.

Button walked to Jirra and leaned down, holding her knees and scoffed. Jirra looked up to Button and grunted.  
"I know what I'm doing, little human. Don't patronize me."  
"Heh, sure. Look, I really don't appreciate you roaming around my house without really telling me first. I let you stay here but it doesn't mean I let you climbing up bookshelves."  
"So? It shouldn't be bothering you whatever I'm doing."  
Button rolled her eyes and straightened her back and walked to the bookshelf, and started to pick up books and letters from the ground.  
"It does bother me."  
"Why?" Jirra asked while sitting up, holding her head. The fall didn't exactly hurt her but she still did wasn't that damage proof.  
"I don't want anything to break. Some of these things are valuable for me."  
"Why?"  
"They just are?" Button shrugged and stood on her toes to get some books back to their places. How high did these bookshelves have to be and why did Jirra just have to climb them?  
"Yea but why are they that valuable? You can just get a new one and live the fuck on."  
Button sighed and turned to look at Jirra, not too pleased to hear that statement from her.  
"I can, yes. But it won't feel the same anymore."  
"Does it have to feel? You got it back in a way." She said as she stood up, brushing her shoulder from dust.  
"That is true, but-"  
"There, see? Why need to find or fix the old when you can just, like, get a new one? Way easier." Jirra put her hands into the hoodie's pockets and kicked one of the books on the ground, leaving to the kitchen. "So what food does this place have anyway?"  
Button sighed deeply and picked the last book from the ground that had been kicked by Jirra. She started to think that this was a bad idea already. She had thought about that few times but now she really started to feel the bad vibes in this situation. 

Better still give her a chance. 

"Not much, something for later today though."  
"What's 'not much' to you." She asked while sitting on the bar stool next to the breakfast table. Button thought the smaller, high table was pretty neat. She almost never used the big dining table in the dining room, since it was pretty big and sitting by it was rather lonely and awkward.  
"I don't usually eat during mornings but I do have cereal and bread. Some eggs too I guess."  
"Why don't you eat?"  
"I just don't."  
"Why?"  
"So what option sounded the best? Cereal is the closest for me to reach at this moment."  
"What's cereal?"  
Wait she didn't know what cereal was? That's...new? Well she did mention the last time she visited was 60 years ago. But was there cereal back then? Maybe?  
"It's like...flakes? Tiny, crispy, you eat them with milk."  
"Milk?"  
"Now you're telling me you don't know what milk is?"  
"Fuck dude, I know what milk is. But you eat the flakes with milk? That's just weird."  
"Well You don't have to eat th-"  
"No I wanna try gimme." She pointed at the cereal box on the counter. Well let's get this over with. 

Button got Jirra a bowl and a spoon, poured cereal and milk in it, and gave it to Jirra. She won't be a a maid who does everything for Jirra, but it was her first day in human world being human so maybe she could help her out a bit.

After that amazing event she stepped back and put things back where they were.  
"I'm going to get cleaned up. Don't climb any bookshelves while I'm gone. Can you do that me?"

She got no answer from Jirra who was now eating the cereal with delight of some sort. Damn, some one really likes cereal. Button chuckled and left the kitchen to get to the bathroom. The one in downstairs was smaller but it didn't matter at this point, she just wanted to wash her face. The light was much brighter downstairs, which made Button squint and blink couple of times. Everything's too bright and weird, she thought and opened the faucet, letting water pour for a little while. A loud crash made her flinch again as she cupped her hands to pour some water on them. If this keeps going, nothing will be in one piece when Jirra leaves.

******

"Look it just was so slippery what was I supposed to do about it?" Jirra explained as she sat on the bar stool, not looking sorry even the slightest. Button stood in front of her, tapping her leg on the cold marble floor and arms crossed tightly. She was not too pleased about this. Why wouldn't she be, Jirra had literally thrown the bowl into the sink. From her seat. Button had gotten another cut from the shards as she cleaned it up, which is not a big surprise, she gets a tiny slit every time something sharp is around her. She'll clean it up later.

"You just don't throw dishes around however you please."  
"Why not?"  
"Dishes are expensive! And when you break them the pieces go everywhere and cleaning them is the most lamest shit I know."  
"And it gives you cuts like grazy." Jirra noted, pointing at Button's hand that bled again. The area around the wound wasn't all red and messed up, like in the way Jirra knew. Te blood shined a little but Button's sleeve mostly covered it.  
"Exactly! Don't fucking throw dishes around like that, we have a dishwasher and a sink with all the cleaning supplies."  
Jirra tilted her head a bit and squinted. "Dishwasher?"  
"Uh yea that big metally thing right there."  
"You wash the dishes in the machine or...?"  
"No the thing washes them for you."  
"You're shitting me."  
"Uh no, not the last time I checked I wan't shitting you or anyone else."

Jirra got up and walked to the machine next to Button, curiously looking around it. She then opened the machine a bit sheepishly, then closing it again. Se looked really dumbfounded.  
"What the fuuck." She said in a quiet voice, glancing at Button.  
"That the fuck, you put dishes in and some cleaning liquid and then it starts doing stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Cleaning stuff? It's a washer. It washes things."

"Is there, like, other machines that clean shit?"  
"Well there's the machine that cleans laundry. A vacuum also cleans but mostly just floors."  
"Huh. Then what is that thing?" She pointed at the round machine on the counter next to the bread box and knives.  
"That is a coffee machine of some kind. And that square thing is a microwave. And that is an oven."

Jirra looked around the room, trying to take all the information in. The world was so different since the last time. An actual machine that washes dishes and clothes for you? What the shit.

"But yea, as you probably noticed this is the kitchen and the room next to it is the dining room and there's the living room. I don't know what to really tell about these places, other than don't break anything inside of them."  
"Why is you house so big, like damn yea it's fancy and shit, but it's huge."  
"Dad wanted to build a big house so he did."  
"Like, kitchen that leads to the dining room, that leads to the living room. And then there's that big ass door leading outside. Isn't this all a bit too big for such a tiny person like you?"  
"I'm 167 centimeters, I'm not that tiny."  
"Yea but a wind could still blow you away"  
"Unlikely."  
"Psh, yea. But what else is there?"  
"In where?"  
"Your house."  
"Right! Yea uh we can go around the house and I can show all kinds of stuff we have here. I promised a house tour, I'm giving a house tour."  
"I'm thrilled."

*******

And to be honest, Jirra wasn't that thrilled. Button had been talking almost non-stop about certain parts of the rooms and the paintings and other treasures that laid around the house. They had visited the basement and the backyard and the other quest room and quickly looked around in the parent's room before leaving it. Button didn't want her mother finding about that they went there. Jirra just followed and didn't say anything in particular, only humming as agreement or chuckling every now and then. She was somewhat interested about the television. She was told that there was some sort of games within, and that she's get to try them sometime. Games sounded nice. But what games were they talking about. Who knows. Their little tour had taken so much time, maybe few hours or so. They had stopped in the library room where Button showed many things his father had found from the depths of the lake and other big watery areas around the valley. They were now back upstairs, walking down the hallway.

"What about that room."  
"What? Oh my room? Eh, I mean yea we can take a look of it but it's nothing too special."  
"Was any other room that special?" Yikes. Button only shrugged and mumbled some nonsense before opening the door to her room.

The room was bathing in faint golden light that illuminated from outside. The light curtains swayed gently in the breeze that came from the door. The room looked the same like yesterday. Messy. Jirra didn't seem to mind too much, as she walked around the big room, taking one book from the floor and flicking through the pages. She then threw the book back on the floor, making Button flinch. By the sound and by the fact that she just threw the goddamn book away. Jirra took a note from a shelf and read it quietly to herself. Button walked to Jirra and tried to see what she was reading. The paper had something pink in it and it made Button even more anxious.

"So did you get the guy you wrote this to?"  
"Pardon?"  
Jirra gave Button the letter and continued further into the room, examining the posters on the walls. The letter was one of the early version of the confession said earlier. It was lame and her handwriting was shaky. Oh God, not this one. "You'd be surprised. Also don't read my stuff without asking, there could be literally anything on the papers that I don't want people to read."  
"Oh well congrats then for you and your boyfriend."  
Button snickered at that.  
"What."  
"Nothing. I didn't get no one with this."  
"So no boyfriend?"  
"Hah. No."  
"Well you'll get him someday, just don't use a glitter pen next time. That's just straight up childish shit."  
Button made some gestures with her hands as she put the the letter back into the mess. Since when were glitter pens childish. And she didn't need any advice. Did Jirra know that much better about dating that she had to give her own opinion. Sure right, yea.

Jirra opened the door the balcony and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. The fresh air of the valley was always pleasant to smell and feel in the morning. As much as Button liked it, she didn't do much to go and experience it. The leaves of the trees rustled in the wind and the waves swayed in the lake that lead to the sea. Few of Button's stories were inspired by the scenery from the balcony. For example, "She Stayed" had a moment similar to this one. Two people on the balcony, gazing at the beautiful nightsky during a chill autumn weekend. The ginger girl accidental had confessed her love to her best friend on that scene. She had been shocked but the feelings were mutual so yeah. It was sappy. God I wish that were me, she had thought to herself many times.

Without even her noticing, Jirra had left the balcony and entered the room once again, now taking a look at the other papers on the floor, picking up some written pages.

"You really do write a lot, huh."  
"I sure do." Button confessed, hopping back into the room. The light curtains flowed in the gentle breeze coming from the door. Button always thought they looked so neat when they were just flowing like that, so elegantly. She looked at the floor and really considered of cleaning up a bit. Soon she'd drown in paper. One big room full of fucking paper. She lifted her head to look at Jirra, who was staring at her. Her gaze was somewhat different than usual, but Button didn't care about it too much.  
"What else."  
"What...else?"  
"Yea what else do you need to show me so I know how to live in this dump?"  
"Hey you agreed to the house tour. Plus I'm not really keen to that you'd be asking non-stop where the bathrooms or the spoons would be."  
"What about the taylivayvision you told me about?"  
"Television."  
"Whatever."  
"Well I can show you how it works. But that is not the only thing you're going to learn about more."  
"Yay?"

Button pulled her phone from the pocket of the dark jeans of hers and wiped the screen a little, before showing it to Jirra.  
"Why is that teylevision so fucking small, what the fuck."  
"It's a phone."  
"A phone? I know what phones are but? Are they really that small now? How does that even work?"

Button gave the phone to Jirra, who turned it in her hands, holding it surprisingly gently.  
"Yes hello phone, why are you so fucking small."  
"It won't answer, dummy."  
"Well no shit."  
Jirra pressed the button that turned the phone on, almost dropping it immediately afterwards. She seemed really puzzled by it, sheepishly poking at the screen but nothing was happening.

"Why does this say words to me? Wrong password?"  
"Hold on, give it back." Jirra gave the phone back and Button wrote in her password: Butt-on. How mature of her. "So yea, you can have like, apps of any kind and you can call people and take pictures and in many of my friends's case, sending memes that are a big thing nowadays. But that's really the important part, since you s-"  
"Meem?"  
"Don't make me explain memes."  
"Okay but how can you make all that with...that. Metal flatbread."  
"First of all, metal flatbread is my new favourite term for phones. And second, it's called technology. People got smarter and made tiny devices that they now complain about. Or "smarter and smarter", they just got better equipment through time."  
"Huh." Jirra stepped closer and took in all the information. What a neat little flatbread.  
"So yea, you can call people or message them, and if you don't want someone to do that you, you can block them."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. And I hear people sometimes just say "blocked" at certain things. It's kinda funny."  
"Can I block you?"  
"You don't even have a phone to block me with. Or a computer of any kind. So no, you can't."  
"Shit dude."

Button put the phone back into her pocket and asked if Jirra was still interested about the television and the games she told about. And yes, Jirra actually seemed to be very interested. They went downstairs and Jirra hopped on the sofa, taking much space. Button would just sit on the floor and show her all the things she needed to know about the tayliveivision. They went through some channels that had something running. Nothing too impressive at that time but Jirra got the point. She even had a chance to play the game Button had told her about. As some time passed, Button left to the kitchen to make some food for them. Time was running so much quicker now that there was someone with her. She'll get used to this, maybe not easily but she will at one point. She once heard Jirra yelling "Why is this blonde fucker just yelling shit but other's can talk normally what the fuck." Seemed like she was having a good time.

Button wasn't having a good time, since after the dinner Jirra had dropped her plate and just walked away from the kitchen, back to the game. And yes, Button got another cut from the sharp shards. Weak ass skin. At least Jirra had liked the food. So that was good.

The rest of the day went to Jirra playing the game and button explaining about the game and its plot. Jirra didn't exactly show any signs of interest, but she wasn't interrupting Button as she spoke. 

Soon, it was evening once again. Jirra and Button were sitting in the kitchen, other eating cereal and other toast. It sure has been a day. 

"Basically why it's just so disappointing why the town is called Eveningbark valley, rather than Morningwood. People would actually come here.  
"When will we go the town?"  
"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow? They all could be a bit suspicious after last night. Father Lee probably went to give another speech about the heathen on top of the golden hill."  
"Golden hill?"  
"Yea, during autumn when the grass is dying, it turns sort of beige and this hill sort of shines like gold in right light. It looks really neat actually."  
"But why are the people suspicious? And why Would Lee even give any speech? 's weird."  
Button shrugged and took the last bite of her toast, before exhaling long. Her head started to feel heavy again and her chest hurt a bit. It was that old low feeling. Maybe she won't try to think about, maybe then it would go away.  
"I don't really know what's your deal, but I'm done eating now."

Before Jirra could do anything to the bowl, Button took it from her and nodded, placing in the dishwasher. Not dropping this dish too. Her hand were bruised enough for one day. Jirra hopped from the stool and stretched, yawning as she walked towards the steps.  
"Surely this day was full of somewhat cool things I guess, but I gotta take a long ass nap."  
"Soo you're basically just going to sleep? Like, it's almost night and you don't nap in the middle of the night. Unless you sleep by day and live by night. Then it's a different thing."  
"Yea. Anyway." Jirra said before she disappeared from Button's sights. 

******

This time Button remembered to take off her day clothes. Sleeping with jeans was a big mistake. Her legs hurt a bit, not just because of the jeans but after walking all day and going up and down the stairs. Also after the long run a day ago still stung in her shoulders and legs. Button wasn't used to that. Her condition wasn't the greatest for this much exercise. As she took of her shirt and hoodie, she noticed a bruise on her hip. Probably from the explosion from back then. She really did have a blast. Haha, it was funny because she could've died. Well no, it wasn't funny. At all. 

Button changed her pants too and was now in her regular night clothes. Her mind was again overflowing with thoughts. Sometimes she just didn't want to think at all. Her mind made her do such stupid things, or nothing at all when she really wanted to do just something. What she wanted right now was that someone finds her corpse in the ruins, smoke coming from a tiny cup as an evidence of her stupidity. Nothing would've been broken, no one would get hurt by her words, no one had to be afraid of her. Everyone in town would be much happier. Mom wouldn't have to worry about her daughter and her problems. Dad would rest in peace, knowing no one was there to bear the powers he had no control of avoiding. Bubble would be happier without needing to think about her. Scarlet would get more room for himself to heal. She knew he still far too damaged, but not beyond repair. 

She couldn't leave him by himself. She had promised to be there for him. Maybe just dying by a puff of smoke wouldn't be such a great thing after all. A promise was a promise. She cared about Scarlet and their grandmother who took care of him, but she wasn't able to take care of him from this far away. Or their grandmother. God, she felt useless for not being able to do anything else than just send supportive messages full of her fake happiness. Like that wasn't new. She wanted to help. She really meant every word she put in the supportive letters and messages but she sometimes needed someone tell her she would be okay. Even if she lived in denial. 

Button sighed and dragged herself back to bed, slowly sitting down and taking off the dirty band-aid from her nose, cringing at the slight pain. The band-aid was dropped on the floor as she swung her legs on the bed, turning on her side and pulling on the covers. Speaking of promises, she would take Jirra to town tomorrow. She could only wish that everything went well. Who knows, she'd fuck up something anyway and Jirra would just laugh at her. And the people in the town would find more reasons to hate her and her being.

Maybe she'd try and introduce Jirra to the Grays. They seemed to stand Button so maybe they'd be okay with Jirra. Plus, Jamie-Jean had talked about a surprise few weeks ago. She should go and ask about it.

She'll think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming very soon! We get to see the town and the Grays Button has mentioned quite a few times.


	3. I'll Think About it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Button and Jirra make their way to the town and meet the Grays. Button tries her best to be a good guide but Jirra doesn't seem to be interested in any possible way. As much as Jirra seems to hate the town, she's still fascinated about the outside world. Not just about the world outside but also her summoner. Maybe she'll consider actually getting to know who Button actually is. She does learn a few things about her, some more surprising than others.
> 
> Actually, maybe staying isn't that bad but she'll still think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Button comes out to Jirra by accident about two things and there's going to be a lot of arguing of who is right and who is wrong.
> 
> Also to clear out one fact from the last chapter, Button has protanopia, so she had problems of seeing certain colours. That is why they argued about the colour of the shirt!

"Keys, wallet...yea, phone. That is all I need." Button patted her pockets before she closed and locked the big front door. Jirra was standing on the porch next to her, her hands in her hoodie's pockets. She still looked a bit tired after sleeping till 11:20 o'clock. Button had no problem with that, sleep if you're tired and wake up when you want. That's what Button's been doing since spring. Button walked past Jirra and hopped down the steps. There was no mail today it seemed, she assumed as she went past the old mailbox. Maybe the mailman just didn't feel like climbing up all those stairs. She really should move the mailbox to the end of the stairs. She was just about to look if Jirra was following, when she heard the familiar sounds of the railroad in the distance. Oh neat, a train. And on schedule too. That's rare.

"Look at that, express straight from London." Button said with a tiny smile on her face. She loved trains and traveling via train. Her father used to take the train, since he hated driving and nearest bus station is in the nearest town behind the hill. There were only three bus drivers and they were all just jerks. Button remembered when she was 6 she had yelled "you wanking turd turtle" straight at one of them after being an asshole towards her dad. She still thought it was quite funny. Was father a bit upset about it? A little but they had a good laugh every time they talked about it. A wanking turd turtle was her legacy in both small towns for weeks. Some people found gold, some saw an angel, some caught the biggest fish in the century. But Button was known for yelling bad words at the age of 6. Sure, she was known for much bigger things but the wanking turd turtle was her favourite. And probably the only funny one.

"Wow." Jirra walked past her and stood a while on the end of the stairs and waited for Button to catch up. Button didn't even realize she was this far already. Well she wasn't complaining. The old road went mostly completely downhill, leading up to the town in the distance. It was about an 40 minute walk but at least the scenery was nice. And now she even had company. Of some sort.

Jirra was already making her way down the road, hiding her face behind the faint pink scarf she got. She did ask Button if it was blue as well but she didn't really answer. Funny joke. The air wasn't as chilly as the other day but the wind did bite on the nose and ears. Jirra hated autumn. Why did she have to be summoned during autumn. Next up would be winter. Even colder. Then spring. Less cold but wet. Then finally summer. Jirra absolutely loved summer. Less clothes, more stuff to do. If only Button had fucked up the spell of hers during, like, May or something then maybe things would be better. But noooo, it had to be September. She looked from the calendar in the kitchen that it was 17th of September, 2013 currently. 2013 huh. It sure has been years since the last time she saw this blop of dust and rocks. Not this place, though. She had no idea where she was. 

"...but then the train just stopped from coming and I'm still salty about it."  
"What."  
"Did you even listen? I've been talking for like fifteen minutes."  
"Oh."  
"So, uh yea. That's why you can only see those bullet trains. I miss the old locomotive. It was so elegant with all the black ad gold highlights."  
"Where are we actually."  
"England?"  
"Where there."  
"Southern peak. Two hour drive to Portsmouth."  
"Uh-huh."  
"You didn't know where you were summoned?"  
"No?"  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I should've told you at the beginning ohh bother..." Button looked down and held her head between her hands, shaking her head. She should've told where she was. It should be the first thing, but Jirra never asked or questioned where they were, until now.  
"Yea whatever, good to know."

After a while of walking, the grass and hay around the road turned into sand and reeds. Old pieces of fence were scattered in the sand, like forgotten in time and left there to decay. Old, wrecked boat was laying in the sand under the hill. Probably forgotten as well.

They stopped for a little while to catch their breath and admire the hills and the lake. It all looked calm and majestic. In a way. The hills were smooth and big, old forests climbed up them. On the far right of the road went the old train tracks, sitting quietly as one train in three hours went by.

Button picked up a pink and white seashell from the sand.  
"When I was younger, I used to collect sea shells for the entire summer. I have an entire box full of them. Some tourists take living seashells from the beach which is the most fucked up thing. Like come on, they still live. You don't take a living thing and just put it your pocket, leaving it there to suffocate."  
"Uh-huh." Jirra answered, with no interest in her voice. Button glanced at her and threw the seashell away. A good start for their journey: Jirra didn't look at her or make any effort to pay attention. Kinda sad, really. But hey, if you're not interested in seashells then that's just fine. Better keep on going, the town won't come any closer for them.

\-----------------------

The town wasn't that busy. Few houses and shops, an old diner and two cafes. A church and an old abandoned planetarium. A big wooden harbour with bigger and smaller ships. Seagulls glided in the air, screaming to one another, looking for the next meal. Few people were walking around the other wise empty sidewalks and a car passed by. Button had been explaining all she knew about the place for a good while, in the best detail she could. Trying to make things interesting enough for Jirra, who didn't really care anyway. Sure, she was looking around and acted a bit wary near passing people but so did Button. Some old man stopped in front of them for a while and looked down on Button, grunting something and spitting over his shoulder, before moving on. No reaction from Button, other than a small "gee". They stopped in front of an old diner, just so Button could ask if she was hungry. Not at the moment.

"It's one of the only places here where you go when you decide to eat out. The place has a buffet. Not the best food but hey, acceptable."  
"Well there sure is something I'd eat out, alright."  
"You're really honest with your attractions huh." Button said, a bit flustered. Did she have to say that out loud.  
Jirra only answered with wagging her eyebrows and continuing walking along the sidewalk. Button sighed and walked along, avoiding any eye contact with the locals. The local people didn't, they stared and and whispered to each other as they walked along. Can't a girl walk on the sidewalk with a demon companion, goddamn.

"Why are they looking at us?"  
"They hate me."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"That doesn't tell enough.  
"Well I though I already tol-"  
"Buttooooooon!"

They both turned their heads to look towards the kid who yelled Button's name. A short, curly haired girl with big glasses ran to them, stopping on front of them to catch her breath.  
"But...Button..ugh yea uh hi Button!" The tiny girl waved as she straightened her back and adjusted her glasses. She was wearing a pink dress with matching polka-dot socks and a faint yellow jacket. She seemed so full of excitement and was so happy to see Button. That's what Jirra first noticed.

"Hey Opalea, how's it hanging."  
"Good good thanks, look dad just asked if one of us went to look for you since Lotus saw you walking in town and Birch said someone should go get you and dad agreed and I said 'Birch should go since it was his idea' and dad was all 'Noo you go Opal we can take care of Laine just fine and besides you're the fastest and Birch is afraid of the people in town' and I was all 'But daaad come on' but then I went and couldn't find you at first but then I did finally find you and here I am." She took a deep breath in and out, and adjusted her glasses again. They were clearly too big for her face.  
"Can you say that, but three times faster?" Jirra asked.  
"Actually yea I can, but what I'm here to actually say that dad has something to say to you, since he can't reach you by your phone for some reason."  
"What, he can't?" Button reached out to her pocket to take her phone out. She quickly tapped in the code and went through her notifications. Nothing. "I don't understand, usually it beeps when I get a message or a call of some sort."  
"Weird."  
"Wait. I get it now. Hold on." She sighed and tapped the phone for a while before smacking Jirra's head with it gently, making Jirra flinch a little. Jirra only gave back a coy smile.  
"Huh?"  
"She had blocked every single number I have." Button pointed at Jirra after she had put the phone back in her pocket.  
"A good friend you have, huh."  
"Very."  
"Okay but hey, we should go our place, since as I said, dad is waiting for you." Opalea started skipping towards their place with her arms swaying next to her. The girls followed her in silent, though Jirra still had the smug smile on her face. Button should write down: "Don't give your phone to Jirra, she will block everyone and everything."

They made it to the old pale blue house, with few bikes parked next to the stone steps leading inside. Opalea was standing on the steps and pointed inside.  
"We have a cousin visiting and he brought his kid, Laine! I'm the number 1 caretaker!"  
"You sure are."  
Opalea proudly lifter her head and opened the door with a big swing. The door was heavy looking but less fancier than Button's house's. It looked more like a normal outdoor. As the girls got inside, they were greeted by a little black haired kid. Even smaller than Opalea. She was dragging along another kid, taller and most likely older than Opalea. His hair was very light grey, more silver than grey actually. He had glasses too, but they actually fit his rounder face.

"O-oh hey Button! Good to see you! Dad was just looking for you." The boy stated and straightened his back. He was almost Button's height, maybe even a little taller.  
"Hey Birch. Yes, I've been given this information, thank you. Any idea where your father might be located?"  
"A-ah yea, in the backyard! Mom's step brother Lasse is here to visit and we uh, have to take care of Laine for a while, s-so I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all big guy." Button gave a small understanding smile for Birch. He was a nervous wreck most of his time, but he was great with kids. A great kid in general. Just like his dad. Both great people. Oh heck, the whole family was great.

The door led to the backyard, that expanded almost all the way to the harbour. Unlike the other houses near the beach, the Grays didn't have a fence around the property. They were able to walk to the harbor from their backdoor, which was pretty cool in a way. All though, Button thought they were a bit too trusting. A lot of tourists walked on the yard by accident or because they thought they were allowed to do so. The fence was considered and recommended by the people who hang out on their lawn without permission but no one really wanted to argue with the almost 2 meter tall man. When Jamie-Jean, the father was around, no one really got near the yard. Ruska, the mother, was much sweeter about it but still it didn't mean people could step on the yard when they pleased. Ruska knew no mercy when it came to asshole people. 

Jamie-Jean, or JJ, meant to harm though and neither did Ruska. He was quite a charming man but he had his limits too. One of them was people on his goddamn lawn. But now that tourists had almost disappeared for winter, the Grays spent more time on their backyard. Birch, Opalea and Laine were playing with a tiny boat toy Laine always carried around. Under the big old oak was a puddle and the tiny boat was set to float around in it. The kids were minding their own business so Button chose not to bother them too much.

Button walked down the steps and looked around for JJ. That man is not hard to miss, with his white hair and tall frame. He still manages to sneak behind people without anyone noticing. He's like a ghost of some sort. A really tall and alive ghost. Sometimes Button and JJ talked about ghosts and all sorts of supernatural stuff. He was also very interested in magic things so Button wasn't afraid to talk to him if she needed to. Maybe he didn't understand everything about the witch business but he sure did listen. Ruska wasn't as clear about Button's magic and powers but she still supported her. Grays were a wonderful family and sometimes Button envied that. Just a little bit. What a family.

"Hey! Di Onda!" A voice was heard from the right. Button and Jirra turned their heads to locate the sound. On the ground was a pile of vehicle parts and all sorts of mechanic stuff that Button couldn't really recognize. In the middle of all that was crouching an oil and grease spilled man. His silver hair was on a tiny loose ponytail and he had an old dusty jean jacket on him. A waste of a good jean jacket but it had old holes in it so maybe it was better to use it in situations like this.  
"Hey mullet dad." Button answered, walking towards the man. She had made many nicknames to him with the kids when they were younger. Even when Button was way younger, Jamie-Jean had his weird mullet. It wasn't exactly a mullet but Button didn't know what else to call it.

"Hahah, see you brought a friend with you this time. How you're doing man?" JJ asked cheerfully, wiping away some grease from his face, that actually just smeared even more than before. Way to go big guy.  
"Uh yes sure did." Button glanced at Jirra, who seemed a bit interested for once. She had a fear that she'll start pulling up her swagger and try to woo JJ. Just like the first time they two met. "But yea, I'm doing pretty fine actually. I heard you had something for me?"  
"Sure do. Boy, I really tried to reach you today but my phone was saying that I'm not able to call this number?"  
"Technical problems." She said as she glared at Jirra who only rolled her eyes.  
"Heh. Well, I got something fixed for you." He announced as he got up from his spot, trying not to step on any parts. And the fact that he was tall was true. He was enormous. He was rather lanky but tall as a tree.

Tree man beside, there was an old, black and golden motorbike behind him. It looked so much better than before. The bike used to be her dad's but he gave it to JJ as he got tired of it. JJ was more than glad to fix and tune it up. And he sure did a good job on both of them.  
"Jamie it looks amazing!" Button chimed as she walked up to the bike. It was still missing parts and one tire was missing but all the rust was gone and the paint looked smooth and the engine looked actually functional.  
"Ahhaha, thank you I really gave my best shot at making it look like on its glory days. I bought few new parts so it should be working like it did once. Can't believe your dad had this beauty in his old garage."  
"It sure is pretty. Well now it most definitely is."

Jamie-Jean chuckled and turned to look at Jirra, who had been silent this entire time.  
"Well haven't met you before. Jamie-Jean, or just Jamie." JJ reached out his hand but quickly pulled it back after noticing all the grease and oil. "Oops maybe not going for that."  
"Jirra."  
"Jirra huh? Wow, beautiful name you have."  
"Why thank you."  
"When did you appear to our uh...lovely little town?"  
"A little while ago, came here to look for some great scenery and nice guys."  
"Well, you're in luck since we have all of those." JJ winked and and turned towards Button to talk about something, but before he got any words out of his mouth, Jirra continued.

"So how long have you've known Button?"  
"Hm? Oh, her? Since her birth. She's a really close family friend of ours."  
"Hmm. Do you happen to like her Button or her dancing?"  
"Uh. Of course I like Button, she's a great gal and yea I know she can d-"  
"Maybe you should consider getting together with her, rather than that Ruska or whatever. She's been writing a letter to some guy about dancing with her and seems to be, well, rather desperate for a guy. So help her out would you."

JJ and Button only looked at each other in confusion, without any words for few seconds before JJ let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

"Button is a nice girl and all but I have a wife and four kids, like she told you so no thank you? Why would it be important for her to find a man?"  
"She wrote the thing with a fucking glitter pen. So I thought that maybe I could help her out a bit. Since she clearly needs some relief."  
Button had covered her face and she was groaning with annoyance.  
"Are you that sure it was for a guy? Has Button not told yo-"  
"Are you sure that you can even handle a family of six being like that towards others in need."  
"Yikes dude."  
Button threw her hands in the air, stomped to Jirra and took her by her sleeve and dragged her across the backyard and stopped in front of the kids. Jirra didn't seem to resist even a bit.  
"Can you please look after her while I finish my talking with your dad, okay? Thanks." Button said bluntly and walked back to the bike, full of so much embarrassment and anger for Jirra's words. 

\-----------------------------

"Why do kids have to watch over me. I'm the adult here."  
"Our dad is an adult too, pretty sure older too." Opalea said as she threw the rock she picked up earlier, back to the ground.  
"So? I don't need to be babysat by babies."  
"We're not babies!" Birch announced but lowered himself a bit as Jirra turned to look at him.  
"How old even are you?" Opalea asked and crossed her arms, pouting a little as she stepped next to her older brother.  
"I dunno. 22 I guess."  
"You guess? When's your birthday then?"  
"I don't remember. It's none of your business kid so get off my dick."  
Birch covered Laine's ears who only looked up with a confused smile. Opalea took a deep breath and shifted a bit on her place.  
"I can get off of your dick but tell me this: can you stop BEING a dick?"  
"Opal! Dad told us not to sw-"  
"Shit. Fuck. Goddamn. Hell. Fucknipples." Birch only made a tiny screech and looked disgusted by her little sister.

"Anyway, look. I heard what you asked from my dad. And I heard what you said to Button. She is a good person and so is my dad. But are you a good person?"  
"In my opinion I-" Jirra was about to proudly state her own opinion about herself.  
"Eee. Wrong." She lifted her hand to show thumbs down. "Being a total DICK..." She looked at her brother with a slight smirk and he only grunted and rolled his eyes. "-doesn't get you far. And doesn't make you a really good person."  
"Strong opinions for a 12 year old."  
"I'm 13. And you must be, like, 5 or something."  
"Listen here kid, I didn't come here to be lectured by a fucking child."  
"Button brought you here."  
"Don't sass me kid."  
"Don't be a dick, adult."  
Jirra cringed and snarled a bit, disgusted. How dare a tiny gremlin talk to her like that. Whatever, no one feed that thing after midnight.  
How do you block a living human.

\-------

"I'm so so sorry Jamie, I seriously don't know how to stop her from saying all that." Button exhaled and held her head as she walked back to JJ and the bike.  
"How did you meet this friend of yours?"  
"It's a uh...complicated story."  
"Tell me. I'm not going to judge no matter what. You know me." He winked and pointed at her with his fingers like a gun. He did the gun gesture often. Bang bang, old man.  
"Well uh. She sort of...came from a cup."  
"A cup?"  
"In a big puff of smoke."  
"Smoke."  
"Yes."  
"And I thought Ruska's arrival was bizarre in it's own way."  
"Bizarre?"  
"It was bizarre yes but the best way in my opinion. She knows the best ways to introduce herself and that's why I love her."  
"Aww."  
"Anyway. Cup. Smoke." Jamie shook his head as he noticed he was drifting away from the subject.  
"I summoned her by accident."  
"You summoned her? So she's a...?"  
"Demon. Of some sort."  
"Right."  
"I love how chill you are with all my magic shit. It's hilarious in its own way. Like, yea I summoned a creature from Hell and you just. Shrug." Button chuckled and glanced towards Jirra, who didn't really enjoy the company she was put to stand with. Opalea seemed to be lecturing her or something. She had her stance that gave everyone a hint that she was getting serious.  
"I've known you since you were born. I've been there when all this weird crap has been happening. I just don't understand WHY you had to summon a friend like that?"  
"I wasn't going to summon anyone, and yet. Here she is." She gestured towards Jirra and sighed. "She'll stay here for few months. I guess I made a deal of some sort that she has to stay here for 6 months. Does that even make sense?"  
"Uh. Not in a way. But did that rain cloud incident make any sense either?" JJ pointed out. God that was years ago.  
"Hah. No, it didn't. But it wasn't as big as this. I summoned a living, breathing thing for heaven's sake."  
"Now THAT'S a problem that makes little to no sense. Plus, uh. Seems like your friend has had enough of the conversation with Opal." JJ pointed out, turning back to the bike.

Button turned her gaze to Jirra who was walking on the old wooden harbor, making her way out of the town and back to the house. She looked more annoyed than bored, like she really didn't give two shits about what just happened.

"Ah, sorry Jamie, I uh...gotta go. Thanks anyway! I'll come and get the bike when you're done! Don't overwork yourself!" Button said in a bit of a hurry before running after the other. Jirra sure was quick when she wanted to be.  
"Jirra what the ever loving HELL was that?"  
"What do you mean."  
"That thing you said! Back there! That was bloody awful thing for you to do! Especially for people you just met!"  
"And?"  
"And? AND? For the love of- you don't speak to people like that you total trashbag!"  
"Why not." She asked and stopped for a while to look at Button.

Button was almost yelling now so she took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly and irritated. 

"I was going to say that what you did wasn't very human but you're not the only one to do that. It's just so fucking rud-"  
"Look I'm in your human world doing basic human things, but it doesn't mean I am a human. Was one once, never will be again. I'm here because you fucked up. I'm here because a human who is a colorblind idiot who doesn't know how to paint. So don't say what I just did and experienced was 'human'. I don't believe you anyway." Jirra spat out and turned to keep on walking up the road.

"Does it bother you to be human that much?"  
"I'm not a human, I will not care about being human and I will not care about any other human." Jirra announced, clenching her fists as she went. "I don't want to get close to other people, especially people like them."  
"What's wrong with the Gr-"  
"Or people like you."

Button's words got stuck in her throat. Geez. 

They walked in silence for a while, not making any noise to each other. there wasn't really any need to continue, but Button felt like she needed to say something.

"Well you're in luck that you don't have to leave too far, you can just mope around inside and knock things over like you always do. Not like too many people would want to meet a person like you."  
"You don't know me."  
"Neither do you know me. It's part of being human to get to know each other-"  
"Shut the fuck up about this whole human thing." Jirra snarled back, quickening her pace. The big wooden stairs curved and slithered to the house on top of the hill. The Golden hill. 

"I'm not saying you have to be human. I'm just telling what's it like to be human."  
"Well it fucking sucks."  
"For some people yes."  
Jirra only huffed and took a hold on the railing, hopping up the steps with long strides. Button followed her taking two steps at the time. Her shorter legs almost made her trip every now and then but she was still keeping up. Some steps were getting hollow, the awful creaks made her fear the worst.

"Why can't these stairs be fucking straight, this zig-zag is pointless."  
"Golden hill isn't straight and neither am I."  
"The fuck does that mean."  
"I'm actually the Golden hill."  
"Explain."  
"I'm 100% gold baby. Also not straight."

Jirra slowed down to glance over her shoulder to look at Button. She's the Golden hill? Since when.  
"What-"  
"It's a gay joke."  
"Gay joke? You're gay?"  
"Lesbian yes."  
"Since...when?"  
"Always?"  
"Why?"  
"Girls are pretty."  
"You can like girls even when you're a girl? And even if you're made of gold?"  
"People say I can't but nothing is really stopping me. And I'm not actually made of gold, you goof."

Jirra slowed down even more and just stared at Button. She looked a bit confused.  
"I. I didn't know that..."  
"Hm?" Button finally caught up and stopped few steps above Jirra.  
"It's legal?"  
"Sure?"  
"Huh."

Sure, Button's joke came out of the blue. But Jirra's confusion confused Button. Jirra did look confused, yes, but also a bit...relieved maybe? Hard to tell, Jirra had a resting bitch face. Not to be rude but that's what Button thought. Jirra was always either smirking or snarling. Nothing really in between.  
"So...is that the reason why you got so...shaky and shimmy and weird when I asked-"  
"Yes."  
"Don't interrupt me."  
"Hey who's been interrupting me this whole fucking time huh?" Button snapped back, finally making on top of the stairs, making her way to the door.  
"It shouldn't be a problem that I interrupt. I just have things to s-"  
"It's really annoying and rude when you do it." The keys clicked in the hole and the door was opened. Button walked in first and threw the keys on the tiny table near the stairs.¨Jirra followed soon after, shutting the door behind her.  
"Oh so you're saying I'm being annoying now and not just r-"  
"Yes."  
"Hm. Look this is the way I am and good fucking luck trying to change th-"  
"I'm not the one to change you."  
"What the fuck do yo-"  
"You must change you yourself."  
"I. AM NOT. Going to change who I am." Jirra growled, looming over Button. She looked straight at Button and Button straight at her. Button wouldn't admit she was a bit afraid. She had backed up against the wall, her hands on her sides and her fists clenched. Even if Jirra wasn't that demon-y now, Button could feel the burn of the hatred in those dark eyes of hers. "There's nothing in me that needs to be changed. So fuck off will ya."  
"If that's how you think about yourself then fine, you keep on being a selfish and rude asshole. See if I care."  
"But I thought you cared about other humans." Jirra said with a mocking tone.  
"Yes. You don't count."  
"And why not."  
"You're not a human. You are a grade A asshole with no other intentions than fucking or fucking up others."

Jirra slammed her hand against the wall, just few cents away from the side of Button's head.  
"You fucking dare to talk about me like that you shithead."  
"You just said today what you'd prefer to do for your living. I'm learning things about you. Like people normally do, learn about others."  
"Well whoop fucking de doo. Like I'd want to learn things about you."  
"Well you just learned few things so congratulations to you." The argument wasn't going anywhere and so wasn't Button. She pretty much couldn't. The situation was uncomfortable in many ways but Button would rather try to turn this thing around and make things easier for both of them. Running away wouldn't be a good idea. Jirra could kill her right here. Right on this very spot. She could do that. She probably will. Oh god. She' most definitely going kill her. And her last words would be congratulations. 

Jirra took a deep breath and sighed with a groan, looking away from Button for a while. She tried to calm down it seemed but she was still radiating with anger and annoyance. Her hand that she was leaning on relaxed a bit and her shoulders were down. If this was Button's chance to run, she'll take it. But before she could do anything, Jirra herself backed away, keeping her gaze away. She huffed loudly and put her hands into the pockets of her green hoodie and walked up the stairs, taking two steps at the time. And just like that, the storm had ended. That was...strange. She felt her heart beating fast inside her chest and her hands shake a little. As much as she hated the feeling, she just wanted to scream her frustration and fear out. She could, no one was there to stop. She could and she will.

Or...will she. She did that once. Nothing good came out of it. Mom only screamed louder, the sink and toilet blew up, there was a flood in the house for weeks, the aquarium was ruined. Dad was just sad about it, but mom. She was...

Button swallowed her need to yell and only whimpered a little as she took few steps away from the wall. Maybe they both just need to calm down. She and Jirra, both. The yelling and wall slamming was unnecessary. Yet what was done, was done. Jirra most likely wouldn't apologize. Maybe she would though. Who really knew what that girl was thinking. Why did she see that slamming a wall would be appropriate. What if she punched a hole right through the wall? What if she punched a hole right through Button. First of all, yikes. Secondly, god why did Button keep on thinking about what could've happen during that. Jirra did keep her distance but she still have no clue about personal space. 

Button made her way to the kitchen and sat down on the counter for a little while. She used to sit on the counter when dad was making food or cleaning and chatted with him about this and that. Now she was just sitting there, even though actual chairs were all over the place. Still, the counter was the best place to sit. Maybe it would be a good time to make some food. It was 15:04 o'clock. Time sure does fly when you argue all day and embarrass your friend family.

\---------  
Jirra was leaning her head on the door, taking deep breaths and clenching her jaw. She still felt a need to attack and show that she's not the one to be messed with. But why would she attack, what good would that bring. A lot, actually in her opinion. She could've make Button swallow her words and regret them. She could've punched a hole right through her. She could've and most likely would have, but a feeling deep down her gut stopped. Right now wasn't a good time to feel anything, she wanted Button to mind her own fucking business and stop messing with her. Did she really think she was that precious? Hah! Right. What a mess.

If only her own body and mind wouldn't have betrayed her, she would've won the argument. She would've made Button understand that if you pull this dog's tail, you'll get a row of teeth right between your jaw and collar bone. Fuck her and fuck her "human" shit, she mumbled and took a step away from the door. Three days down, about 180 to go. If Button really wanted her to stay for the six months, then she'd better understand who she was living with. 

A demon. A threat. A fighter. A... liar.

Jirra sighed and walked to the bed and sat on it, leaning forward and holding her head with her hands, covering her face with them. She still felt anger in her and she'd burn the house down just to feel more satisfied. Nothing was stopping her from doing it, especially a little scrawny piece of unneeded garbage. With her stupid face and the weird bandage on her nose. The fuck was up with that anyway. It looked dumb. Well, it suited her. Why does she even live in this big ass house all by herself? A lot of rooms for such a tiny person.

Jirra laid down on her stomach and grunted to the pillow. She hated this house, she hated this bed that smelled too good, she hated the town, she hated Button, she hated her gut and her way too calm approach to everything. She hated every inch of her.

 

Or, actually. Did she really? Yes. Probably. Maybe. She'll think about it.

\-----------

Around half past five Button had yelled Jirra to join for dinner. Jirra seemed to have fallen asleep during the time she was cooking. Well that's a nice thing to wake up to.

The dinner was more quiet but thankfully both had calmed down. And even more thankfully, nothing had happened to the wall. Or Button. Mostly the wall. Jirra had her gaze on Button almost the entire time. She was way too quiet. Something was up but Jirra couldn't make up what is was. The fuck is your deal human, she thought to herself as she took a sip from the glass. But nothing was coming from the glass. Jirra took the glass from her lips and tilted it slightly. The water moved just fine but as she lifted it towards her, the water seemed to avoid her entirely. She lifted the glass over her eye level to try and find the problem. What the fuck water.

The water ended up splashing right on Jirra's face, making her cough and spit out the water.  
"What the actual FUCK." She dropped the glass on the table. Thankfully it didn't break but it did roll towards Button, stopping eventually before her. Jirra's face and bangs were soaking and her face was filled with both confusion and annoyance. She wiped the water from her eyes and dried her hand on her hoodies hem. It was pretty pointless, the hoodie was covered in water.  
"Oh my." Button didn't lift her head from her plate and continued her eating. Take that for punching a fucking wall you fucking fuck.  
"Did you do that??"  
"Did what?"  
"Make the glass do that!" Jirra hissed as she got up from the table to to grab a paper towel to wipe her face and neck.  
"Me? Nah."  
Button threw the paper towel on the counter and glared at Button, who still didn't make any effort to look at Jirra. There was a slight, sly smile on her lips as she continued to ignore Jirra.  
"Dunno what the fuck that was, but I swear you're not getting away with it."  
"Why do you think I did it?" Button asked as she set the fork on the table and slightly lifted her head to wipe off stray hairs out of her eyes.  
"Because...you..I- you know what, fuck you. And your party trick." Jirra pointed at Button and glared even angrier at her. How much anger can that face hold at once?  
"Fucking a party trick is considered. At least put your garbage where it actually belongs, not on the counter." Button now looked at Jirra more properly. This time it was Button who got the last laugh.

Jirra grunted and ignored the paper towel completely, storming out of the kitchen. Button sighed and and decided to continue the meal while she still could enjoy it. As much as she loved to pull pranks, instant regret filled her head but she knew slamming wall wasn't okay just because someone wanted to look scary. Fuck that. No one is going to get on top of Button's neck just because they're scary. She can manage with people like Jirra, she totally can. What, you think she's made of porcelain? Of the lightest of glass? Absolutely not. 

\-------------------

Pickering, small arguments, fights over who was right and who was wrong. That had been the theme of the last two weeks. Every time Jirra got bored or just didn't want to keep on talking, she just left back to her room or went to the living room and played some game or watched the TV. Button basically did the same, but she sometimes went out to let out some steam. She had been worried of Bumblebee for a while. No sign of her brought some concerns, not to just her but to Opalea too. Bumblebee sometimes visited the Grays as well, since Opalea always gave her something to eat so she can fly through the night.

It was the 2nd of October now. Most trees had turned to firy reds and yellows and the hay had lost its green. The air was colder everyday and people were out less. Jirra had went out only a few time, mostly just when Button went to get the mail or when she went on their only little pier. Not sure why she went there, but Jirra still followed. Button had said she didn't need to be followed all the time but Jirra had only said she needed to go out too. Sure, she was right about that, but she still wanted her own space sometimes.

Today has been a rather slow, boring day. Button had told she was...sick in some way that they couldn't go out today? She looked fine but walked a bit funny. Like she had been kicked straight top her stomach with high-heels. That would've been amusing to see. Though the idea of Button being kicked to the gut by a shoe made Jirra cringe a bit and think about the people in town and how they acted when she was around. Had they kicked her? Maybe not recently, they've been together when they went out and they were inside the whole day. Well who cares if Button had been kicked to the gut, it wasn't Jirra's problem.

As she watched the show coming from the television, Button was washing the dishes. Her hair was up on a loose ponytail with a faint blue ribbon. It looked a little ridiculous but somewhat cute. She was wearing a lot of pale hues it seemed and pale blues suited her in a way. She was humming something quietly as she washed a big pot they made pasta on the other day. They ate together and all that, but the aura around them was rather competitive and rivalry. They got along in some ways and nothing physical was going on between them. So there's that.

Since the commercials were on, Jirra stood up and stretched her back, humming in relief. Her back was getting sore from all the sitting. She looked on her left and saw Button was still cleaning the dishes. How pointless, she thought and walked around the living room a little while. The sun was setting in the distance and the hay on the hill was gently swaying in the wind of the upcoming rain. The hills behind the town were already in the shadows of the big rain clouds that slowly crawled on top the sky. Jirra sighed and walked to the bookshelves, observing all the tiny and important looking objects. Old picture frames, full of old looking photos of people she couldn't identify. Since the first day, she hasn't really been in this part of the room. She never saw the reason why she should even be on the spot right now, but she was bored. Like she has been this entire day. The shelves were very faint beige, just like the most furniture in the room. Whites, grays, golds and blues seemed to be the entire house's theme. At least her room had green. Not that she hated gold or blue, she just liked green the most. It was like Button knew that when she picked the room for her. 

How could she know what green actually was, she mixed blue and pink. How is it even possible to mix colours like that.  
"Don't break anything while you're there. The things have value." Button announced from the kitchen. Jirra only glanced at her way and mumbles something in return. She couldn't make up what she said, either. Just something like"okay" or "whatever". Under the shelve where the protected picture was, laid a bunch of old looking books. Photo albums, she presumed. One of them was named Noli. Just Noli. 

"You've been to Noli?" Jirra asked as the took the album and turned to look at Button. She lifted her gaze from the dishes for a while. Finally.  
"When I was young, yes. Put that thing down, I don't want any damage on the book nor the photos."  
"Pfft, not like I'll burn the photos."  
"I still don't really trust you with the book."  
"Ouch. Just let me look at few photos."  
"Do you even know where Noli is?" Button tilted her head, holding the brush and a pan on her hand.  
"Yea."  
"Hm. Alright then. But if you damage the photos, you're dead to me."  
"What, you're gonna shove a brush in my throat or something?"  
Button sighed and rolled her eyes, continuing her work. 

Jirra sat back down, opening the book and looking at the first four photos. Mostly scenery but one of them had a dark blonde woman in it. She didn't look too thrilled to be there. How rude. The next photos were scenery too, but there was a young kid in two of them. Button perhaps? God, she was so small. Maybe 8 in those photos. Her hair was smaller and she was missing a tooth. She seemed to have the same hair tie right now as she had in the photo. Jirra glanced at Button and confirmed this theory. That hair tie was old but still usable. Or at least it looked like it. Jirra shook her head and continued.

Jirra sat there looking at one of the photos. It had a tiny Button and her cool dude dad in it. The scenery was really nice. On top of a hill, during a sunset with few birds flying in the distance, with a nice old tower behind them. An old tower. An old tower. A tower.

"Hey I just remembered, the town near ours is having a Halloween thing in couple of weeks and people are making a spooky maze. They came today to ask if we could borrow some old lanterns for it. You think you're up for that? Or are you gonna stay here sleeping the whole day and watching shit movies?" Button asked as she put the pan down and took a plate that she'll clean next. But she got no answer. Did she leave suddenly? As she glanced to the living room she saw Jirra sitting with the book on her hands. She wasn't moving at all, just staring.  
"Hey, uh...Jirra?"  
Still no answer.  
"Jirra?" Button asked again, a bit louder now. Jirra finally moved a little, startled by the yell.  
"What do you want."  
"You kind of froze. You okay?"  
"Fuck off."

Button frowned and shook her head. What's with her now. She's been her rude self for almost two weeks so this is nothing too new.  
"Did you hear what I asked?"  
"Yea. Whatever sure I guess."  
"Or will you chicken out of it? Too spooky for you?"  
"Just shut up already." Jirra snarled back as she got and threw the book on the table. It didn't stay on its place, but slid on the table with few pages being left under the weight to grumble in half.

"He-Hey! What did I just fucking say!" Button yelped as she dropped the plate back in the sink, quickly dried her hands and strided to the book. Few pages were damaged but the pictures seemed to be just fine. Somewhat. "What is your problem! Can't you take the hint that you're not allowed to fucking do shit like this!" She pointed at Jirra with the book.  
"'s just a book. With pictures." Jirra crossed her arms on front of her chest, straightening her back as she stood up from the sofa. If they're going to have an argument like the one weeks back, she'll make sure that she will win this one. Come at me, little gremlin.  
"With memories you absolute turd head! To you they're just pictures but to me they're memories! Of a good trip to Noli with my parents. To you that doesn't mean shit, does it now?"  
"Why should I care about your shit family or a shit trip. You'll forget those memories anyway."  
"I'll never forget my happiest memories from the times when everything was perfect and normal. Those are the only things that lead me out of my bed every morning."  
"Well that sounds pathetic."

Button huffed loudly and stormed back to the shelves, putting the book back where it was taken from. She took a long deep breath and walked to Jirra, crossing her arms as well.  
"You call that pathetic? You know what's actually pathetic? You trying to be all though and big but you're actually a child. You're as whiny as a child, you crave attention like a child and you get angry when you don't get things you want. Like a fucking child!"  
"I don't think I'm a child."  
"That's what you think." Button unfolded her arms and poked at Jirra's shoulder, before walking back to the kitchen.  
"I think it's more pathetic that you still mourn after a shitty parent.

As Button stopped and turned to look at Jirra, the water in the sink and in the flowerpots in the room flew off of their dishes and on the floor. Some bits stayed in the air, floating on Button's eye level. The sound of breaking pots and plates made Jirra take a step back and unfold her own arms. The whole room turned dead silent, until the rain started to pour outside, like straight from a hose. Button's ire filled eyes almost glimmered gold in the faint light of the room and her fists were clenched shut.

"Oookayy then, yikes."  
"You shut your ass."  
"The ass is shut."  
"He. Was most definitely NOT. A shitty parent. So you better take that back."

Jirra put her hands up slightly as a sign of surrender.  
"Yea okay whatever. He was not a shitty parent."  
"Precisely."

As that was said, the water that ominously floated around them both dropped on to the floor, spilling all over the place. Button sighed and wiped her nose of some shinning liquid. She reached out her hand, making the water float towards her, then into the pots that weren't broken. Only one of them was in millions of little pieces. The glass one with white wilted roses. Shattered glass, Button's favourite.

She then proceeded to make her way to the kitchen, silently mumbling to herself.

"Er, went a bit too far I think?"  
"You think?" Button's voice was more lower and threatening than usual.  
"What kind of a dad was he then? If not shitty?"  
"Why do you wanna know."  
"Well shit, just correct me and tell what kind of a dad he was. Since it's a bit thin ice to walk on."

Button stopped in the kitchen and turned to look at Jirra. She kept her distance this time.  
"A good dad."  
"Wooow."  
"No but he seriously was a good dad."  
"Where is your good dad then?"  
"Dead."  
"Ah."  
"But like you said, us humans come and go."  
"But where did he go- no, or actually how?"

Button shrugged and pointed at the sea from the window. That's all she knew.  
"Explain." Jirra looked out of the window and cocked her brow. "Did he drown or some shit."  
"Possibly. He went on a boat trip and only thing that came back was parts of the ship and a blue tie."  
"Ouch. But then uh, what happened to the boat? "  
“I don’t know. Maybe a bad storm or engine failure or possibly sabotage, or my biggest conclusion: the headless updog. No one is safe from the headless updog.” She said as she turned to look at Jirra, more calmer now. Sure, hey had this weird rivalry going on but the first rule still stood: you don't fuck with the photos. Sure, Jirra was stubborn as hell, Button knew that. But if something happens to the pictures, God knows what might happen. Nothing too big, but nothing too good.  
“The fuck is updog?”  
Button snickered a bit. She still found something to laugh at the situation. “Nothing much, what is up with you?”  
Jirra squinted her eyes and tilted her head, not knowing what really was up.  
"So did this updog take your dad or something?" Jirra asked in a rather serious tone. She had no idea who Button's father even was, other than a "cool dude" and a good dad.  
"Hah, yea uh no. I mean, who knows, really. But I'm pretty sure it wasn't an updog. I don't know what happened to him." Button's tiny grin faded away as she looked at the smashed plates and vases. "But I can't get him back so there's that. I'm not going to waste my time crying over him and using his death as a part of my tragic backstory. People die. Everything dies. Sad but what can I do." 

She shrugged and slowly walked back to the sink, dishes weren't going to clean themselves. Hopefully her tiny water trick earlier didn't break that much stuff. There was water all over the floor and counter, and few dishes were in the floor, some less broken than the others. At least forks and knives won't take any damage but the same couldn't be said about the plates and glasses. Button took a deep breath and rubbed on her temple between her thumb and index finger, regretting that she had to go this far to prove a point. Way to go, miss hothead.

Jirra had followed her to the kitchen and hopped on the more dryer counter, swinging her legs as she sat there. As much as they didn't come along that well, Jirra still seemed to like to be in Button's company. For some reason that Button didn't understand. Jirra could just go out or be in her room or do literally anything other than hanging around with Button and annoying her. Why would anyone even want hang around Button, she was told to be either dangerous or boring. Even Jirra had told that she thinks Button was sort of boring. Then why hang around with me, she though to herself as she picked up the broken plates and glasses from the floor. Her cleaning was rewarded with two tiny cuts on her fingers. Wonderful.

She silently made the water float off of the floor and counter and back into the sink. The tiny drop of blood fell on the floor next to her, shining in a weird way. Not in a way that blood does. Just liek the blood taht came out of her nose earlier. Button didn't even care about it, but Jirra had noticed. The tiny stain almost shined like gold on the floor but Button wiped it off with the heel of her sock. Cause why bend over again and clean just a tiny drop of blood with actual cleaning equipment. Pointless. She's going to put the socks in the wash later, if she remembers. Button continued to clean the dishes that didn't get destroyed and minded her own business, mostly just ignoring Jirra. She had more important things to do.

Jirra kept her gaze on Button for a while, hating to be ignored by her. She knew Button wasn't too pleased whenever she started questioning everything and knocking things over just because. Well she had a reason, to get attention. Button had noticed this and started to care less and less, though she was still very wary and kept her guard up. Jirra crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to look at the big dining room. She had looked around the whole room already but she was still very fascinated by all the marine stuff on the shelves and the walls. Jirra wasn't that great swimmer but she did like the beach a lot. The sound of waves always felt really calming and the smell of the sea was always nice to wake up to. But it seemed like Button wasn't that relaxed about the waves and such. It has now been cleared up, she's a witch who controls and manipulates water, blah blah yea we get it. And yet, Jirra didn't really understand it. She spoke about the ocean like it's a place of nightmares. Full of unsolved secrets, possibly threats under the untamable waves, updogs waiting for their next prey. Was the whole father disappearing in the depths scenario the reason why Button was afraid of the wide open waters? If she literally controls water, then why is she afraid of it?

"Mind if I ask, what's the whole deal with the water control shit? Is it a curse or something?" Jirra asked, turning to look at Button, who was still a bit busy with the dishes.  
"Or something. It's a thing I can do, and I don't know." Was Button's only answer. She really didn't seem to want to talk about, or then she just didn't know that Jirra was actually curious. Isn't that actually a part of caring about another? Eh.  
"Come on, it can't be that top secret."  
"Why would you care, neither of us benefit from the information."  
Jirra rolled her eyes and hopped down from the counter, taking a few steps closer to Button, keeping her hands crossed.  
"Maybe not, but maybe I just want to get to know you and your weird magic a bit better?"  
"You? Wanting to get to know me? Are you sure you're feeling fine? Do you need to lay down?" Button glanced at Jirra but kept doing her thing. She was a bit confused why Jirra would want to know her better, she just last week announced that she doesn't want to get close to people. So Button had made a personal promise not to tell any information about herself or her family so Jirra doesn't have to care about too much. Because caring seemed too absurd to her. What a shocker. Button didn't care about Jirra not caring. Neither of them really cared, but Button would lie if she told she didn't care about Jirra even a little bit. She was a person she shared a house with, she was clueless about the world that she has to live in for 6 months. Now almost 5. Time sure did fly when both were arguing but sooner the time she had to go, the better. 

"Funny." Jirra snapped back, leaning to the counter with her hip. "I thought you'd be an open and caring person but I guess that's something I can forget about. Since I asked so nicely and you just bullshit back to me."  
"Like you've never bullshitted to me you twat."  
"Oh name calling, nice. Very mature."  
"Fine what do you want to know then?" She turned to look at Jirra, hand slamming on the counter with annoyance.

"Like I said, the water thing. Whats up with that?" She asked more calmly, but with a snarky tone. Button didn't take any effort to answer first. Until she sighed and grabbed a towel from the counter, cleaning her hands and putting the towel back.  
"I don' know what is up with that. This thing has been with me for as long as I remember. It's just something I can do, like I said."  
"'s that all?"  
Button scratched the back of her head and turned her head to look at the sink, shrugging for an answer.  
"Hm. So like you can do shit with any liquid?"  
"Yea. As long as it's liquid I can do something with it. I can't create any liquid, I can just bend it at will."  
"That's pretty cool in a way, not gonna lie."  
Button glanced at Jirra and lifted a brow as a question.  
"Yeah, I guess so?"  
"You don't like the thing?"  
"It has uh...brought problems. So yea, I don't like it."  
"You seemed to enjoy to splash that water on my face few weeks ago. Can't be that bad. Not like you'd be able to create a disaster of some kind."  
"Well..."  
"You've already created a disaster huh."  
"In a...way I guess?"  
"Good job."

Button bowed and walked out of the kitchen, holding the hand with the tiny cuts in them. She still had to clean the glass shards away from the living room. But before she got too close, Jirra hurried in front of her.  
"I can take this. You go clean those up, k?"  
"Uh..."  
"Your hands are a nightmare. At least let them heal before you go and pick up sharp shit from the floor."  
"Me and my nightmare hands thank you." Button walked around the shards and glanced at Jirra, a bit confused by all that. First she wants to get to know her then she says she can clean the shards. Has she lost her mind or was she actually trying to be nice? Is that even possible for Jirra?

Jirra was looking at the shards, actually pretty unsure of what to do. A mess, she has to clean it, a lot of sharp little pieces all over the marble floor. Button had that little brush thing but where she put it? How did you use it? How do you get all the shards without getting your hands full of bruises 'n shit? Is this really a part of being a human? Cleaning stuff like this? Can't you just, you know, fix it right then and there? Jirra didn't have any abilites to manipulate glass but she could do some stuff with the earth. Could she make a hole in the ground so the shards will just fall?

As she was thinking that, Button was already back with the brush thing on her hands.  
"You said you'll clean them."  
"Uh, yea I guess I did."  
"You don't know how to clean this mess." It was more of an statement, rather than a question.  
"Yea I do, fuck off will ya."

Button pushed the equipment to Jirra's hands and walked to the living room, and sat down on of sofa. She will fuck off, don't you worry Jirra. She looked at the brush and tiny shovel looking thing and knelt down, gathering all the tiny shards from the floor. Her hands didn't get a single cut as she got all the tiny pieces inside the shovel thing. Then why did Button get so easily bruised? Was her skin just so delicate and thin? Like the finest porcelain. Covered in tiny dots and cracks, like the scratched and freckles on her body. 

Jirra shook her head, carefully picked up the old roses from the floor and made her way to the kitchen to get the shards to their rightful place: the trash. The roses soon followed.

Now the living room was shard and bruise free. Maybe she could join Button in the living room, since the show was back on. It had been for the last 40 minutes. The show was shown three times in a a row she the next episode was running. She sat down on the other side of the sofa, her arm behind the back. Button was sitting with her legs crossed and her elbows resting on her knees, leaning forward. Her hands were patched up again, but it still left Jirra to wonder; what the fuck was up with the blood? Would that be a good thing to ask? Button didn't really look like she was free for a chat the very moment. She looked really tired, but also a little pissed off. Maybe the latest "fuck off" wasn't that necessary. No, it definitely was. Button was just too sensitive. Jirra wasn't hurting anyone with her words and she knew it. Not everything needed to be taken that seriously.

\-------------

And yet again, a night had fallen over the town. Button had already went to sleep, she looked more exhausted than ever. Maybe the ghost kick in the stomach was getting worse or something. Jirra didn't really know what was up but if Button wanted to sleep, then she shall sleep. It's her house, anyway.

This day had few twists and turns but at least she didn't loose any argument. No, the water trick was cheating, that doesn't count. What was the deal of that whole situation anyway. The fuck was updog. Why did Button get so mad about a dead dude? Sure, it was her dad but come on. No need to be dramatic.

But didn't Jirra slam the wall? Yeah, so?

Jirra sat on her bed, wondering about the day. She had said she wanted to know Button better. There's no way she's mean it, don't be ridiculous, like come on. 

She did.

Jirra sighed and swung her legs under the blanket and took a deep breath and sighed loudly. She is not going to care about Button even a little bit. She just wanted to know who she was dealing with. Maybe sleeping will clear her head. Yea, that'll work. She will sleep till 12 and then lounge around the living room. A good plan.

As she was shutting her eyes, she saw something move behind the window. For fucks sake, she pondered and sat up to take a better look. Nothing. If this house is haunted, Button better find a correct spell or something to get rid of the spirit shit. But the figure appeared again. Now it just stood there, behind the big window in its full form. Staring right back at Jirra with empty eyes. It didn't even have eyes. It looked like a floating pitch black skeleton with two sets of horns on top of its head. Jirra wasn't too scared, she can look something similar to that. But the feeling of staring right back at that...thing... was nerve-wrecking. Jirra's hands darkened as her claws started to slowly appear, ready to fight with all her might if necessary. She was ready to brawl that thing.

A loud crash on her right made her loose her attention for just few seconds. It came from hallway. Was it Button? Did something happen to Button? Was someone else there? Did they do something to Button?

Before she could say or do anything, her vision went blurry and every noise she heard faded away. She was left in the darkness.


	4. One More Reason To Hate Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is going to be a splendid day. Just absolutely marvelous. Waking up in silk sheets and getting to meet old friends! Haha okay, when does the next train to Button's house go?
> 
> What? Like as in, never being able to leave again? Never ever again? Huh. Well this day is going suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB! This chapter contains mentions of suicide and gore, but only very briefly. I tried to keep them lowkey.
> 
> This chapter was actually inspired by a song The Good In Me by Jon Bellion!

The smell of the room was. Odd. Unfamiliar, yet too familiar. Sound of the ocean and the cries of the seagulls were gone. The sweet, yet smoky smell of sheets was long gone. The soft cotton had turned more sleek and and smooth, like silk. Was it silk? Did Button change the sheets in the middle of the night? How generous of her. She was just fine with the old sheets but these felt good enough. But smelled odd. Like the whole room, as mentioned earlier. What's up with that anyway. Maybe, like, waking up would bring some sense to this. Get up, idiot.

Jirra grunted and rolled on her back, opening her eyes slowly. Dark. Too dark. Too dark to be the guest room. No, Jirra's room. Button had stated that the room was Jirra's. But this? This was not her room. Quickly she jolted up to sit on the bed and have a look around. Still too dark to be her own room. Walls were dark maroon and black, curtains over the windows were almost as dark red. Matt, fuzzy, like velvet. Velvet curtains and silk sheets, dark walls and old chandeliers. Please tell me that this is a sick prank, she muttered to herself and clutched on the sheets, almost tearing them with her claws. Claws? Oh yea, she had her claws out last night. Why? She can't remember any reason to this. Her claws, like dark velvet, didn't shine in the faint light of the candles. The candles that never seemed to run out of wax. Old, creepy, cream coloured candles with faint flames dancing on top of them. She could swear that sometimes it literally looked like the flames danced. Like little souls, forced to dance to eternity on top of ugly wax sticks. Ugh, imagine that. What a way to go.

She jolted and almost hit he head against the back of the bad as the door was flung open. Her claws managed to rip holes on the sheets as she pulled the blanket. Nice. She's not going to stitch them back together. Not because she has no idea how to hold a needle and get it through the fabric, but because the sheets belong to the person standing by the door. Who the fuck invited her here? And him.

"She's awake! Dude holy shit you're finally here!" Yelled the tiny dark skinned boy next to a tall, stoic looking woman with arms grossed over her chest. The boy jumped up and down few times of excitement and ran towards the bed.  
"Maurice honey, there's no need to rush, she's not going anywhere." Said the woman, holding a sly smirk on her face. Menelaus Jagoda and Maurice Richers. Been a while since she had seen those faces and heard those voices.

The weight in the bed shifted as Maurice leaped to sit next to Jirra, with that familiar wide toothy grin of his round face. Even in his human mold he had his sharp, canine like teeth showing. It had lead to couple of interesting scenarios before, and it probably will still lead to them. It's not too usual to see teeth like that on people. At least that's what Jirra has discovered. No one in Button's town had any weirdly sharp teeth, or fangs like her. But who is she to judge. Maurice wrapped his arms around Jirra and gave a firm squeeze, making Jirra cough a little as he released her. Jirra gave him a slight smile and patted his head, which was covered in the most curliest hair she knows. It was dark and messy, yet short. So was Jirra's hair, dark and messy. It wasn't pushed back like it usually is, most of her vision was blocked by her raven hair. No wonder things were darker. She pushed the hair back but it fell back on top of her eyes, making her groan in annoyance. Maurice snickered at that and laid down on the bed, resting his arms behind his head and crossing his other leg over the other, chilling there for a while. A man with no worry since he had died. Like, 300-ish years ago? Who knows, really. He either never told it or can't remember. Weird guy. 

The tall, pale woman who went by the name Menelaus or mistress in this house, walked near the bed and chuckled at the sight.

"My, where has my girl been? I got so worried that you got in trouble again."  
"You know Jirra, she's all trouble 'n shit like that, ain't ya Ji-Ji?" Ah, the old weird nickname Maurice gave her years ago. Ji-Ji.  
"Oh I know her very well. And I know she is not supposed to do magical disappearances like that."  
"Maybe it was an accident? Like, it happens sometime-"  
"Sorry, Menelaus." Jirra mumbled, looking at her hands that rested on her lap, clenched shut.

"You apologize while looking at me, Jirra. Face up and clearer this time." Menelaus replied flatly, holding a judging gaze on Jirra. If the gaze Jirra held on Button was described to be burning, Menelaus could melt you right then and there, leaving nothing but a puddle on the sheets. Jirra gulped and lifted her head, trying to keep her face neutral.

"I'm sorry."  
"That's better. Now get up, both of you. I have something planned out for us." Menelaus turned and flipped her shoulder length, dark beige hair. She walked with swaying steps to the door and pointed at an old chair near the bookshelves. 

"Put those on, you're not leaving with those horrifying rags." Menelaus announced as she walked out, glancing behind her and giving a little fake looking smile before disappearing. The smile that you give to person you screlty despise but don't want them to know. Menelaus didn't hate Jirra, but her disappearance most definitely upsetted her. Jirra felt the weight of guilt pull her head down. Maurice snickered again and hopped off of the bed, landing with a loud thud. He was not delicate with his steps, he made sure everyone knew when he arrived to the room or left it. 

"Rags, pfft. That shirt is cool as shit. Never knew you liked ladybugs." Oh right, she had the ladybug night shirt.  
"Yea it is. And no, I don't like ladybugs, bugs are just yikes material."  
"Expect moths."  
"Expect moths." Jirra nodded and pulled the shredded covers off of her, placing her feet on the cold wooden floor. That's just nasty, she's not going to walk on these floors without any socks or shoes, anything cold was a turn-off for her. She just had to bear with it this time. She stood up and took a look at her hands. Strands of the fabric had sticked to her claws. Super. She tried to pick them off with her other hand but they just decided to cling to the other. 

"You probably should just morph your hands back to human hands. Ya know, these hands." Maurice waved his hand in front of Jirra's face, getting no reaction from Jirra. Only an unimpressed stare.  
"Neat."

She wanted to keep her nails sharp, just in case. There was no reason for it, actually. Jirra just felt like it. You do what you do, Ji-Ji. It felt almost alien to do this morphing stuff, she's been in her human form for so long. There has been no need to change back to her original form. The most original form is something not everyone wants to see but her more human but not human form wasn't as bad. The demon human sort of. Like, human features but with horns and wings 'n shit. Sharp claws and teeth. Something she wanted to actually keep in her most human form. She liked it and Button had no problem with it. It almost looked like she liked the fangs. Maybe she was into them, or she just generally thought they were cool. Fangs are cool and Jirra knows it. It does make her look like a vampire but hey she sucks as well, so what's there to lose.

When she morphs to her human mold, the dark, matt like skin melts of like candle wax. It looks quite unsettling and strange in its own way, but that's just her way. The demon way. It was a slow progress to become human, but almost as slow to turn back.

She shook her hands to get the "wax" off of her hands before she would pick up the clothes she was supposed to wear. On the back of the chair was hanging a neat leather jacket. She had always wanted one. The leather looked a little used but it gave the jacket a more cooler look. 

"Fuck off pip squeak, I gotta change these 'rags' to something cooler."  
"A'ight, I'll see you in the living room. But hurry! There's so much for today so get your ass moving!" Maurice hopped out of the room and slammed the door shut. Finally. Peace and quiet. 

But this sort of quiet gave Jirra goosebumps. It was so different back in Button's house. That one evening when they both just sat in the living room, in total silence. That silence was something she actually enjoyed. It wasn't awkward to sit next to Button, who was just asleep. But it all felt just right. This silence was the total opposite. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jirra walked to the big living room. Like the other rooms, it was dark and decorated with candles, paintings, unnecessary pieces of fabric and fancy, old furniture. There were tears on the paper on some places, but it didn't seem to mind the owner of this house. Menelaus found it rather charming. If you like used shit then fine whatever, Jirra had thought when she saw this place. And that's what she still thought about when she entered the house. Ugh. The air was damp and the lights gave a lowkey creepy vibe to the place. But also a really classy one. Yes, creepy but also comfy in some ways. But very little comfy. The tail of another demon swayed behind the corner and two others were sitting on the stairs, keeping their cat like eyes on her. This house was flooded with her kin, but everyone was hiding either in the cellar or upstairs. This layer was all Menelaus's. And Jirra's, at one point it was.

"There you are. Wondered what slowed you down. Is something troubling you, dear?" Asked Menelaus, sitting on her big armchair, leg crossed over the other. Her maroon velvet skirt and jacket gave her this rather serious, almost politician look. She was a politician at one point, if she remembers right. She lowered her rectangle glasses as it took time for Jirra to answer. "I asked you a question."  
"I uh...just admired the clothes and the room for a while, I'm sorry. But here I am."  
"In all of her glory. Those suit you much better than the "clothes" you were given by that little blonde skank."  
"Button? She's not a skank for giving me clothes to sleep in." A sudden feel of panic rose up her gut. How does she know about her? How much does she know?  
"She's a worthless human skank in my books. Now. Come here will you?" I'll show you "skank", Jirra thought to herself and huffed silently.

Jirra walked up to Menelaus who stood up from her chair gracefully. She ran her hand through Jirra's bangs and brushed them back, looking at her with those unreadable eyes. Jirra gives a halfhearted smile back and turns her gaze towards Maurice, who lays on a couch, one arm hanging from the edge and other twirling a hat with his index finger. Such talent you have there, buddy. Menelaus takes a hold on Jirra's chin and turns her head so her attention is completely on herself.

"Did you listen to me, Tean?  
"Uh...no, I... did not."  
"Not that surprising. What I said, was that we have a day planned out for us. Wouldn't that be great?"  
"Y-Yes, sounds nice."  
"Just nice? It's like I'm talking to a completely different person. Oh what has the world done to you."  
"It sounds great, Menelaus."  
"Hm, that's better." Menelaus loosened the grip and laid a gentle kiss on Jirra's forehead. It was warm and familiar, sort of soothing like it always was. It still didn't do anything to Jirra's nervousness. It wasn't visible, but Jirra could swear that her heart was going to burst, and in the worst way. 

"Maurice, Jirra, let's go shall we? We have only one amount of sunlight to use." The woman announced with a singsong manner as she walked out of the room with slow, steady strides. She looked almost magical as she moved, like she skated on the ground. Graceful, elegant, not having time for anyone else's opinions. It was all about her. She and her only. She made the rules and Jirra and Maurice followed. and everyone else in this house. Of course they did. Expect well, Jirra did break one rule. But only one. Just one doesn't hurt, right? A teeny tiny rule got broken, no biggie. Oh yea the rule. "Don't run away dipshit." Okay no dipshit in the end, BUT in the end it makes you a dipshit. Running away doesn't make you a dipshit, but at least promise to be careful and stay safe.

It's the first rule to stay within the house and Menelaus's focus field thingy (whatever it was, Jirra could't remember the fancy name for it), since when you're out of the house, she can't find you. Or that easily anyway. And boy, it makes Menelaus pretty upset. Enraged. Furious. No one's going to have a good time when she in the end does find you. Then you're out of options. Can't run, hide, talk it out or make it up for her. So. Why is she taking Jirra's disappearance so lightly? Just the "not mad, just disappointed" look and a bit rougher handling. And her voice was more lower and less flowy in a way. Stoic, serious, not taking excuses. She sounded like she's this close of slapping the fuck out of Jirra's guilty as hell face. Smack.

It was strange to listen Menelaus's voice. She sounded so different from Button. While she had a smoky and somewhat croaky voice which was cute in it's own way, Menelaus has so much clearer and smoother. Honeyed, alluring even. Her every request and demand sounded like poetry or a lullaby. The voice was hypnotic in strange ways, but Jirra's stubbornes still didn't bend to Menelaus's will. Not that easily. She needed some persuasion for it. Little or not so little, but Jirra was not easily controlled. Not then when she was still in the house, living her life. Now? Fuck off.

Before she left the room, she checked out herself from the mirror that was placed strangely next to the huge bookshelves. The mirror was partly crystallized, top corners covered in layers of long, sharp gems and jewels. In the low light they showed very little of any colour, but they reminded her of the colouring on opal stones. The same stones Menelaus's own form seemed to have for eyes. Of course now they were just grey, like on a normal human person. But in her "own" form, she meant. Just stick a fucking gem up your eye, trust me, it looks cool and heals you I guess. Some gems heal right? I don't know, I'm just writing as I think.

Jirra adjusted her leather jacket and took a better look at herself. Ripped dark grey jeans, sleeveless black shirt, a cool looking belt with a skull on it and some old combat boots. On her neck was a strange collar like object, made of black velvet. It didn't feel or look like a collar, or maybe just a little bit. It had no metal ring in it, meaning you couldn't put a leash on it. Ooh, kinky. Maybe that's a thing for some people. Who knows. Her hair was normally brushed back, with few strands sticking out, like always. The rings on her fingers caught her eye and she admired them for a second. She did see them earlier on the pile, but they just looked so shiny and sick. This was so surreal, how did Menelaus know what she preferred to wear? Nothing wrong with the green hoodie Jirra's been wearing. She absolutely loves it and hopes Button doesn't mind if she, you know, borrows it forever. And yea okay, the ladybug shirt is pretty tacky and so was the the pink old shirt (yes it's pink, Jirra knows it's pink, Button just doesn't seem to understand colours), but these are something she'd wear on a regular basis. Now she only needs money, a proper place to shop and motivation to get money and go shopping.

"Ay punk loser, let's go." Maurice offered in his loud, shrilly voice and waved a hand in front of her face again and she slapped his hands away, slightly with too much force. But Maurice didn't seem to mind, only grinned as a response. Jirra nodded and and took a quick look from the mirror again brushing her hair back, and stepped out of the big living room. the other demons on the stairs stared right back at them, not saying a word. only watched. Observed. 

"Don't call me a loser, your hat literally doesn't fit your thick head."  
"Hey, thick heads are hot!"  
"Whatever, get a better hat."  
"There's no better hat than my hat. This hat right here. Nothing beats it. The hat my man."  
"Uh-huh."

As the trio made down the hall and towards the front door, Jirra took notice on the pictures, hanged on the dark red wallpaper. The pictures originally were the owners of the house but as she walked past them, they morphed and changed to her own memories and pictures of people she knew. She hated this hallway. Ever since she arrived, she had hated this particular part of the house, even when she couldn't remember any of this.. The hallway that seemed to mock and infuriate everyone in its own, twisted way. Way to remind that 'Hey, you had a life before this! Ain't in crazy how you're dead now and no one cares about this shit anymore? Haha'. Haha. Yeah, anyway. Jirra stopped completely in front of a small, dark brown framed picture of a girl. Maybe herself? She hasn't seen herself properly in ages. First time in years she looked at herself in the mirror was in Button's house. That can't be her. Longer hair, frilly clothes and pearl earrings? Pfft, what a loser. What is this, the 60's? And she looked happy. Not that Jirra was never happy, she just looked happy in a calm way. Cloudy sky behind her and tiny flags on a string. The picture was old and faded. But that still probably was her. There was no name on the frame. So it was just "probably" her. She sighed and moved on, looking at the other pictures. A girl holding a cat, a girl and a boy sitting together, a framed letter. A framed letter? Oh yea, that letter she never had interest of reading. It looked too long, anyway. And as she is dead, it doesn't matter. 

"Man, these pictures make no sense." Maurice muttered behind her, holding his hat in his hands, squeezing it a little. His tinier claws didn't shred the fabric as easily but he was still careful. Jirra didn't know what Maurice saw, but every time he looked at them, he looked completely clueless. Puzzled. Jirra pushed his shoulder a little with her elbow and yanked her head toward the door and gave out a small smile. Maurice smiled back and put on his trademark hat, shaggy and light brown with one green splatter of something. Paint, perhaps. It looked like it floated above his messy locks. The hat was a bit smaller than he'd like it, but he's held on to that hat for years now. Like a treasure.

\----------------------------------------

Woah hey there outside world, yikes. The sun peaked behind the masses of big, puffy clouds and the wind blew gently across the calm street, which was filled with big, old yet majestic trees, almost antique cars and tall, side-by-side houses and small, tight fit gardens. Vines climbed up some of the building and the asphalt looked old and torn in some places. That aside, it was a pretty chill neighborhood. Someone jogged on the other side of the street, someone waited for the taxi and someone walked their big dog. To Jirra, it looked like the dog was walking the owner, not vice versa. Jirra scoffed at that, and spun around to look at the house they came from. It looked...normal? What was she expecting, an abandoned looking wreck with blood gushing out of its windows and seams? A dead garden with flowers and weeds that were just dead and broody? Like her. And huge, spiky looking gems sticking out of its ceiling into the open air? Unlikely, Menelaus was only capable of making small ones, like the biggest ones are only the size of your head. Why can't the gems be more like 7 meters tall? That would be impressive. All in all, the house was just a white bricked three layered building with a spiky fence around the agonizingly small front yard and a old, creaking gate. All pure and wonderful, a dream house for some people. Walk inside and you'll probably change your mind. Of course, depends if you like messed up shit like guilt tripping pictures and dead souls in flames, on top of never melting candles. Not going to stop you there.

She felt a hand rest on her other shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Jirra turned her gaze towards Menelaus, who stood next to her, giving a cheesy smile. Jirra smiled back sheepishly and looked at the house once more.

"So what's the plan for today?"  
"Oh yes, the plan. Since you've been gone for so long, I got quite worried about your safety and well being. Very desperate time for me. Oh just awful."  
"Yea, I...I got that."  
"So. I decided that we should have this day all to ourselves! Our time together was cut rather short and it still upsets me to a greater level."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I sure hope you are. Other wise this whole day will be ruined by your so called 'apology'. And if you promise to be a good girl to the very end, I can give you something you've been missing on for these past weeks." Menelaus purrs in Jirra's ears, making her quiver a little. Menelaus's hand slides down to rest on Jirra's hip as she turns them around and points at the street ahead of them. "Let us go then. London awaits."  
"Looking forward to it."  
"Fuck yea let's go, we'll miss the bus!" Maurice sprints ahead, hopping over fallen small branches and trash. He's so light on his feet, like he has springs on his legs. 

Jirra was pulled against Menelaus as they walked. She felt calm, but the rising nervousness of the whole idea of the trip in uh... Louwndan kicked in her gut. What was the actual meaning for this trip? Menelaus didn't look mad. Or that mad. She held on Jirra like any other normal day. So maybe it was just meant to be a nice day with her and Maurice. The thought of just a relaxing trip made Jirra feel a little better, but the presence of Menelaus kept her alert, for obvious reasons. She still had her hopes up for today. Maybe she'll survive in one piece and then she'll go back to Button's place. Maybe after tonight, one day out won't mess up Button's day right?

Jirra didn't tell her anything, just kind of disappeared. Oh god, what is she going to tell Button when she gets back? "Yea hi I just went back to my mistress because she thinks I'm an asshole for running away from her when I found out some messed up things and got cool new clothes and went around in Lodnow so uuuhhhh how was your day?" She'll think about it. Now there was a bus to catch.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, sales! Wonderful, I've been dying for something new." Menelaus stopped in front a big shop. They had mindlessly traveled from street to another, in a way that seemed just dumb. But Menelaus was looking for something, And now she had found it.  
"What's in there?" Jirra first looked at the huge sign of the store. No, doesn't ring a bell. Then her gaze fell into the windows and the mannequins that posed behind it and in the store. Oh underwear. Now that's fancy. All lacy and decorated. Shame you're gonna have to hide those under your clothes for the most time. Technically who's stopping you from buying them, though. Jirra would definitely get the black and green ones that were on display but she had no cash whatsoever. There's really not anyone to show those beauties anyway so it would be a waste of money and time. Jirra might know one who would appreciate those, at least that's what she understood from that little strange announcement while going up the stairs.

Maurice snickered and walked to the entry of the store, waving the girls to follow. 

"Is he even allowed to be in there?"  
"I need all hands in there so yes, he is." Menelaus let go of Jirra who left standing just past the entry. "Jirra. Come."  
"Uh. I think I'm just gonna. Stay outside? Or here?"  
"And why is that?"  
"It's not...my type of store. And I want some fresh air, it stinks in here."  
"You've never been sensitive or smells. And I'm sure this is exactly the store you'd love to be in."  
"Well. Yea I guess but..."  
"I'm keeping my eye on you. You stay right next to the doors. We've had enough running away situations this year."  
"Hahahh...yeah. Got it. I'll stay right next to the doors. Like you said."  
"Like I said. Good. You're listening again."

Menelaus gave a glare to Jirra before she walked further into the store. Jirra didn't even notice that she had held her breath, before sighed deeply and held her chest as the took few long breath in and out. She could feel Menelaus growing tired of her bullshit. Who wouldn't. But Jirra would rather stay outside, she had a feeling that they'd be there forever if it was only her. Plus she doesn't trust the fact that Menelaus would be just "looking" for something for her. The fitting rooms seemed like a tempting place for some scenarios that Jirra wouldn't want to part of. Of course, depends on the company. With any other person she'd be down. Probably.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jirra shifted her weight from foot to another, humming something what's been stuck in her head for quite a while. The music from the store blasted all the way to the sidewalk, but it wasn't Jirra's type. The M's been inside of that shop for ages. A certain someone just had to be super picky and other completely clueless about female undergarments. Nice work, Maurice. Jirra stopped her shifting and took a look around the street. People fiddled with their phones and listened music with their earbuds, going their own ways, ignoring Jirra completely. How many of these people actually noticed anyone else around them? Some almost walked straight at Jirra because she was not going to step aside for anyone. Idiots, watch where you're going. She even said it out loud to few people, getting back replies with equally annoyed matter. You're the one who moves already.

Jirra kicked the ground couple of times and grunted, she just wants to go already, this waiting is driving her mad. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Bluh. There's a comic store right next to this minimal fabric garbage. she could go and read something, but Menelaus will know if she moves too far. She will know immediately and rush to the scene and scold Jirra right then and there. Then she's going to call her a good girl again and maybe promises something "good" for the night if she behaves to the very end. Like she promised today, just an hour or two ago. The thought of falling again to this same pattern made Jirra both excited but...scared. She's been on that pattern for years, but how many years? When was the day she fell to her demise? Was it last year? A year before that? And before that? Jirra turned around and took a long hard look at her reflection on the window. There's the girl she lost, and the girl she found after. It's not the same girl, someone completely different. The photo must've been her, but from when? When did she lost herself? She knows how. Oh she knows all too well how she lost her own self. I found you but you're still not who I was, she in her mind talked to her reflection. Yes, Jirra's being deep and all that, let her be. 

Jirra's attention was pulled away as a group of people blamed each other for some car's alarm going off. One man was on the hood of the car and yelled at the man in a plaid shirt behind him. The yelling and the alarm mixed into a horrifying symphony of a chaos emerging. The noise grew louder as police sirens in the distance collaborated into the chaos mix. The people near the car started to push each other and a dog on Jirra's side of the street started barking, causing two other dogs to start hassling on the other side. The sirens crept closer and the alarm of the car got louder and more piercing and sharp, causing Jirra to cover her ears and bend forward. The noise hit her head like a sledge hammer, breaking it all into pieces. It was so normal just a minute ago, why was this happening all of a sudden? Jirra crashed against the glass as she backed off, taking in a ragged breath. 

The siren had stopped and the alarm was off, but the dogs still barked and howled, the people next to the car yelled and the ringing in Jirra's ears burned. She took a hold on the glass to see what was happening but it looked all blurry. The colourful lights on the police car were bright and blinding, and the surrounding buildings and posts looked they were looming over her, crashing down any minute. She turned her head at the roofs of the buildings and crouched a little as they all seemed to start breaking apart. The roofs almost touched the sky and the colours got brighter as the noises grew sharper. It felt like a dream that wasn't a good one, nor a dream. She closed her eyes for a while and took in long breaths, blocking out the noise and the bright surroundings. This is not real, you're alive, come on you idiot you're just being stupid again, she repeated to herself as she kept leaning on the glass. 

She felt a hand on her shoulders and heard fingers snapping right in front of face. She shot her eyes open and turned her head to see a rather unimpressed and pissed off Menelaus. Maurice peaked behind her, holding three striped bags full Menelaus's purchases. The ringing in her ears continued and their faces were still a blur, but she had to pull herself back to please Menelaus.

"I told you to stand right next to the doors. You're nowhere near the doors." Jirra tried to answer something back but her throat felt dry and no right words came to her mind.  
"She's two steps away, Mistress. Maybe she just had to, ya, know step aside for other people?"  
"Ha. She never steps aside. But for me she does."

Jirra nodded quietly and stepped away from the glass. The ringing still continued but at least she saw where she was headed. Menelaus was already making her way and waved her and Maurice to follow. Maurice gently tapped Jirra's shoulder and whispered to her, although his whisper is just quiet yelling.

"You okay? You look a bit spooked there buddy."  
"It's...cool."  
"Cool?"  
"I'm cool. It's all fine, dude. Let's just get out of here."

She glared at the police car and the yelling crowd that has yet to calm down. The man who sat on the hood of the car was in handcuffs for reasons unknown and one guy was held back by a head smaller cop. All of the noise and bright lights had came out of nowhere. It probably normal in a city such as this, but this was almost just too ridiculous. Sometimes Jirra believed she attracted trouble, but the actual answer was she was the one who caused trouble. Trouble from head to toe.

Jirra checked the window the had leaned before she followed the duo away from the store. The spot where she had leaned her hands on had cracked and tiny pieces fell off as she touched it. That was not meant to happen. None of that was meant to happen. Oh no, the people in the store are going to be pissed, why can't she fix glass? If the ground went to shit after that she could've fixed it but no, it had to be glass.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Menelaus my girl we've been walking around for fucking hoouuurss, I'm starving."  
"I believe you are not starving, Maurice." Menelaus answered flatly as she examined a window with same looking shoes. Jirra only saw difference in colour but that was it. In the end, she'd never wear shoes like that. Her boots were better and made for walking. Those? Yeah, no. Those just kill your ankles and leave you to limp for the rest of your life. What a sad life would that be.

"I aaaam. Look, I'm just skin and bones, about to turn into dust and fly away in the gentle winds of the coast. All that is left are memories of me and my hat. No, scratch that, the hat goes with me."  
"Impressive, you could be a talented actor." Said Jirra, turning to look at Maurice who posed dramatically, leaning against the wall.  
"Really?"  
"No way."  
"You broke my heart."  
"Okay you two. If you promise to keep still and quiet as I go and see what this place has to offer, we'll get the feast on after."  
"Fuck yea!"  
"Not if you yell like that."  
"Fuck yea." Maurice whispered.  
"Fuck I guess."Jirra sighed and got shushed by Maurice. As she was about to reply to that she got shushed again. She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out a little at Maurice, grossing her arms again. Maurice pointed at Jirra and gave a warning but rather comical face at her, to which she replied with lifting her head sideways and smirking at him, squinting her eyes. Menelaus scoffed and whipped her hair as she entered the store. After she was gone from the sidewalk, Maurice bursted into laughter and dropped the bags next to the wall, which he leaned on again. Jirra followed his actions and chuckled a little as well. After all the mess earlier that day, having a good laugh felt like a blessing. They stood there, admiring the buildings and the sky for a while, not saying a word. It was quite nice and comfortable even. But Maurice wanted to know something and broke the silence.

"Can you tell me what went down earlier? You looked like you got electrocuted or some shit."  
"Nothing happened."  
"Jirra."  
"Nothing. Happened."  
"Jirra seriously."  
"Things got loud and bright and I hated it all but nothing happened, alright? Thanks for killing my good vibes man." Jirra sighed loudly and put her hands into the pant's pockets.  
"...A'ight. Suit yourselves."  
"I will, thanks."

The silence around them felt awkward but Jirra was too pissed off to care. Her only good vibe of the day was ruined, shattered to pieces. Had to be nosy, eh Maurice? But that's what friends do, care for their friends. And Maurice cared about Jirra. If only Jirra would care about others once in a while.

"What's on your mind then? You look like you've been thinking of somethin'."  
"I just want to yell at Menelaus."  
"Okay, want some advice on that? Don't."  
"I have my reasons. No one's stopping when I get the chance."  
"Expect me, right?"  
"No one."  
"Something's fishy about your need to yell at her. What did she do? She's been super nice to you. Gave you tips on how to walk on heels, how to do your hair, what magazines to read to get the good stuff. So why you mad?"  
"Just mad."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Late evening, and the trio had finally settled down in a pub. It was crowded but they'd managed to get an empty booth. Friendly chatter and laughter in every direction, glasses clinking and the cars driving past on the street. The smell of food drifted in the atmosphere and it smelled just so good. Jirra had already eaten, as well as Maurice. Menelaus was taking forever as she was talking about something after each bite. Thankfully it wasn't about Jirra's disappearance. So far,at least. Just what she bought, who she cheated on and who she had gutted out last time. You know. Usual stuff she does. It was boring to catch up on her doings from the last two months but she had no other option, than just sit.

"And the blood? Ugh everywhere. Even Maurice wasn't safe from that."  
"Oh yea, it had spilled every-fucking-where. Almost got on my hat!"  
"you and that bloody hat. Will you ever even consider of cleaning it?"  
"It's almost literally bloody. And no? Looses the value."  
"What value? It looks like it's been through every shredder in this century." Jirra flipped the hat on the table, making it fall in Maurice's lap. He grabbed it and held it gently against his chest, looking hurt by Jirra's actions.  
"Are you two children or adults? Behave yourselves, you make me feel embarrassed to be in this company."  
"Come on, Mene. We're just messing around a lil bit." Maurice put his hat back and patted it lightly, leaning against the leather cushion. He slid down on his seat a little, appearing even smaller next to Menelaus, who sat upright, head high and hands on her lap. She was not too impressed about this "messing around", it looked foolish to her. She was dining with two adults, not toddlers. Childish animals, she scoffed.  
"Oh I don't know, I might be an adult but you could've made me believe otherwise." Jirra mumbled, holding her glass and twirling it around to make the ice move in her drink.  
"Excuse me? Speak up when you're talking to me."  
"Nothing. Forget it, it was dumb." Can see but can't listen. Wow, Menelaus.  
"Speak. Up." Menelaus's voice went low and serious, meaning that Jirra has to either A. Make up something that sounded similar and pleases Menelaus. Or B. Tell the truth and probably die along the way.

"Jirra. Talk to me, now. What did you say to me?"  
"Nothing. Expect maybe, oh I don't know, wondering why you didn't make me feel like a child or an animal while you fucked me up completely. No big deal."  
"Oh is that the case here? Look who's feeling bold. After all this all has been your fault."  
"What has?"

Menelaus poked her own head, and smiled mockingly. Jirra pushed herself forward on her seat and leaned on the table, hands crossed firmly.

"So it was my fault that I lost everything I held close to my heart?"  
"Yes. Only can blame yourself, my dear. I only followed my own instinct."  
"Which caused my end. Nice instinct."

Maurice sat there, looking deranged and feared for the worst. He knew much more about Menelaus, more than anyone else. They could claim to know more but they lied. No one knew where she was, who she used to be and what she actually wanted. Even her current self was a total mystery. But one thing Jirra did know, was that she had shit instinct. 

"So you're challenging me?"  
"No, I'm calling you out for making my brain go all dim with you fucking glass gem shit."  
"Oh these?" Menelaus reached for the pocket inside of her jacket and pulled out a long, pale white and pink gem and dropped it on the table. The other end was stained black, while the other glowed in its own weird magical way. That used to be in her head. 

"Yea those. Fucking disgusting."  
"For you, maybe." She took it back and twisted it in her hand, admiring it for a while and put it back in her pocket. "I got to make a living somehow, Jirra. I depend on company like you and Maurice."  
"Or else you'll be a bit sad? You only want company that fucks your brains out. Or vice versa."  
"Hm, you've experienced it first hand?"  
"Been there, done that."  
"Oh don't be like that, I know you enjoyed it. Everyone did. So did you."  
"Sure, maybe then when it was relevant that I was your little fuckbuddy that followed you around like a bitch, drooling at your feet, begging for whatever."  
"And what are you now then?"  
"Just an angry bitch."

Menelaus laughed and brushed back the stray stands of hair from her cheek and leaned forward as well. She looked rather humored. Wash off that fucking grin off your face, it makes you look even nastier than you sound.

"I believe you're still the same follower as before. Nothing has changed my dear. Nothing at all."  
"What makes you think of that? I got that rock out of my head, escaped without a trace and found a house to live in. You can't touch me, you bitch."  
"Bold. As much as that is true, can I remind you with a little something?" with that she grabbed Jirra's hand and turned it around so Jirra could see her palm. She tried to yank it away but it was no use, nothing escapes Menelaus's grip. You either break your hand while trying to get loose or wait. Or let her break it. Within seconds, a slight sizzle came out of her palm and a burnmark appeared, forming a big M and a broken circle around it. Jirra bit her lip trying not to make too much noise out of this, although the scene had caught some attention. Menelaus let got of Jirra and chuckled as Jirra held on her shaking hand, covering it with her sleeve.

"That should remind you. Or do we have to go back to a certain time? When you actually did promise to be my follower. Once and for all. You even said it yourself. Made the vow."  
"No."  
"I choose not to take that as an answer. You know very clearly what you did. Now that you actually do seem to remember. Unfortunately." She slightly growled as she glanced at Maurice sitting next to her, keeping the pint right under his face, looking out of the window. Trying not to pay attention towards Menelaus and her burning gaze full of judgement and hatred towards his past actions. He's to blame.

"You were foolish enough to go search for the answers you shouldn't even ask. I kept them away from you so I could protect you."  
"Protect from what? The truth about you pushing me from that fucking tower."  
"Oh no, it was you, wasn't it? You jumped. You've been craving for that release for a long time."  
"No I didn't. I fucking loved my life. You pushed me."  
"Perhaps. But you still wanted out. Tried it, I saw it all.Why are you so mad at me? I only made a deal and you broke it. So I have all the rights to be mad, and you, well, don't."  
"You have all the right to shut your fucking mouth."  
"Jirra Aurora Tean, stop that right now."  
"Don't use my name like you own it."  
"But I do. I own your name. It's rather insane that you let that witch use your name when it doesn't even belong to her."  
"She has the right to know my name. She summoned me. And made a deal with me."  
"She has the right to die off as soon as you return. I would be delighted to see that skank bleed all over you. Now that's a sight I'd pay to see. Wouldn't you do that to me? I know you would."  
"I don't know shit about me. Or her."  
"Why would I want to know anything of that scrawny and bitchy little excuse of a human being. Waste of my memory."

Jirra slammed her hands on the table, making the whole thing shake, stood up and leaned towards Menelaus. Her claws grew on her hands as she snarled at her "mistress", eyes shining with ire.

"You better shut your fucking mouth you skank." Even when her voice was breaking, she sounded taut.  
"You're not allowed to speak back like that. Do you have any manners anymore? There will be consequences, little lady. " Menelaus didn't lean back, only stared at Jirra blankly, her hands on her lap.  
"Whatever. You're not using that story ever again on me, it's not working like you'd think it would. You're not going to do shit to me."  
"Who told you that? You belong to me, Jirra. Whatever works, I use. And I need you, Jirra. More than you think." Menelaus reached up to cup Jirra's chin and pulled downwards so their eyes were more on the same level. "No one else does. How many times does that have to be cleared to you? Forget that human. It's an order."  
"I'll never forget her. You're using everything good in me for your own shitty pleasures."  
"All of your good is mine."

With that Jirra slapped Menelaus's hand off of her chin and leaned back, pushing the table as she stormed out from the booth. Yea people watched her as she did it but no one's going to do anything about it. Not those stinky bikers, not those lame hipsters, not that embodiment of the smell of bad wine. She's out. Bye.

"You're not going away this time Jirra! You can't go! And even when you're going, you have no place to go to. No one's waiting."  
"Watch me."  
"Fine. But we'll meet again after you 'deal' ends. Keep that witch bitch close, or else she'll get what she deserves."  
"You touch her and you're dead. But I'm sure I'll kill you anyways, not like anyone's going to miss you. No one's waiting."  
"We'll see who's the dead one here!" Before anybody's life was on the line, Maurice grabbed on Menelaus's arm and pulled back, waiving with his other arm to signal Jirra to get out.  
"Move your ass Ji-Ji!" He yelled, avoiding Menelaus's forming diamond like claws. His skin is thick, but those were like hot blades, going to through everything. And everyone.

The bartender walked up to Jirra and tried to say something about calming down and needing to call the security, but she pushed him back against the counter and left the building, earning some hollers and weirded out looks from others. The sidewalk was crowded but that was a problem she's going to completely ignore. She needed to get out. Menelaus's angered roars echoed in the building, meaning that if Jirra is not out of sight in 5 seconds, everyone including her in this area will get the piece of Menelaus's mind. So it was time to run. 

Never has Jirra ran this quickly. Never in her life. The life she had lost for someone who only wanted to have her to her little collection. Collection of dead puppets she molds to suit her own style and uses them for whatever pleases her. Made them kill those who ruined her day by bumping into her by accident, those who cheated on her in a poker game or some weird stuff like that. Using them to give her the pleasure she craved since forever basically. She just didn't use and collect people, she owned them. They were hers. Jirra was hers. That was the case. The burnmark stays, ownership stays, rules stay. But Jirra does not. She will not stay. Fuck that, she most definitely will not stay in this pub, she will not stay near those two, and she will not stay in this bizarre, out of this world city.  
Jirra kept on her pace, even as the whole street had disappeared from her sights. Better safe than sorry. Better completely safe, out of Menelaus's grip. Out of her sight, and ideally out of her mind.

\-----------------------------------

She needed time away from the huge crowds so she drifted off from the sidewalk and ran down narrow stairs that took her to a quieter street, with old shops and only few people walking by. Peacuful enough. The sounds of the busier streets were still clear and she could see the people walking around. The path of old, huge stairs didn't seem to attract anyone to follow. Why would anyone follow. There's nothing to see here. But finding a completely silent place was a bit of an challenge to Jirra. It was nearly impossible in a city such as this. It would've been better if this was just a small town but no, it had to be a fucking huge city. She took few steps to the side and leaned against a wall, taking short breaths in and let out long and raspy breaths out. Beads of sweat rolled off of her forehead and neck and her hands shook, trying to keep her balance against the wall. All this running felt useless, all the streets took her nowhere. And everywhere. She was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She took in one deep breath and pushed herself off of the wall, and brushed her hair back. Maybe she'll find a map or something, or someone with a map. Asking someone for a map seemed a bit odd to her, she never needed a map. Menelaus always had the direction sorted out to the very last detail. Jirra had to make it out of this city by herself.

The street wasn't active around these hours, but a crowd of younger friends merrily made their way to the far right. The light shined brighter in that way. So, maybe there was something out there. Of course there was, everything was everywhere. But she was curious. Maybe she'll find the help she seeks from there. Does she need help? She admits it, she sort of does. Talking to total strangers wasn't really on her to-do list today. She didn't mind it on any other day. But this fay? Oh boy, this day almost killed her so strangers better behave their asses. At least she has more people to blame if her day goes even way more down hill. A big bucket of just salt and blame. Just salt, all over the wounds. And a hint of blame. 

Maybe she'll just go the same way, they seemed to know exactly where they headed. God I wish that were me, Jirra sighed and put her hands into her pockets, making her way down the sidewalk. A cat crossed to road, which brightened her mood for just a second or two. Lucky bastard, gets to run around freely, chasing birds and mice along the way and sleep through all its problems. If it even has problems. It's a cat. 

Fuck, she lost the kids. Man, those things sure can walk. Better pick up the pace if she wants to get the help. She just needs the help that leads her back home from here. So the map she thought about earlier would be ideal.

\------------------------------------------

Now where the ever loving fuck was she now. People were gathered in their own groups, chatting, laughing, taking photos and you know. Stuff. Typical hanging out shit. But why here? On the steps of that weird statue of a baby angel. Or whatever it was. Cupid? Hopefully not. The group that had lead her to this place all sat down on the steps and took out bottles of something out of their bags. Even in here most passbyers didn't mind to walk around her, they walked straight at her and crashed against her shoulders, muttering 'watch it' or 'pardon'. Jirra does not step aside, how many times does she have to clear that up. She walked to a bit less crowded spot near the street, took her hands off of her pockets and grossed them loosely in front of her chest and watched the big screen, that lit up the large clearing. Flashing commercials and trailers of movies, fast food restaurant deals, fancy and expensive products and some public announcements. Okay, so that screen was a thing. Cool. But what even was this place. Jirra quickly glanced around her before moving on, holding her hands now more tightly grossed over her chest. She was not going to hallucinate shit right now, she was in a hurry. But why should she hurry, she had no clue of anything currently. Not about her whereabouts or time. 

She walked near the statue, dumbfounded by it. She's seen all kinds of statues while running around like a headless chicken. But this? Actually, not that bad. Weird, small but alright. Now that she thinks about it. She has no idea how to critique art. She barely knew what art actually was these days, everything's art if you think about. That streetlight can be art. That pile of trash next to the said streetlight. You can be art too. Jirra could be art. Everything's art. Wonderful.

As she admired the statue, she didn't notice a crew of loud, nauseating drunken assholes who stepped right into her personal space. She shot them the "piss off or else you'll be dead meat" glare, but broke it into a disgusted version as she wrinkled her nose and took a step aside. 

"Yeesh, use mouthwash, buddy."  
"Hey... uh...hey don't say that, it's not that bad. I'm just admiring a pretty lady tha's all." Said the man, who just had his face right next to Jirra's ear before she moved.  
"Ohohhoo, trust me with this one, it is. Now fuck off, I'm contemplating shit."  
"You should conem- contm....contemaplan..-"  
"You're getting there."  
"Want a drink with us? It's uh...it's-it's on all on us darling. You'll look so good in our crew." The guy's friends snickered next to him and he wiped his nose with his awfully dirty and wet sleeve. Has he stuck his entire hand up his nose or something?  
"Yes, the drink clearly is on you, not necessarily in you. And you'd had more than that mouth can swallow at once. Get lost."

The man and his friends groaned and booed at her, like mature adults they were. Jirra shrugged at that, and was about to leave the whole area but the man grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. Jirra snatched her hands away and turned completely at the crew, who muttered something and grinned, probably not even understanding each other. The mumbling was like straight from a cartoon, where the "whispering" was just nonsense words on top of words on low volume. 

"Look, I don't want any...trouble with you missy, a'ight? You look lost, it's clear for eeeeeeverybody in here."  
"Is it that visible."  
"Might be. So. About the drink.  
"Tell me where I am, maybe then I'll think about it."  
"You're in Johnny's lair of love mate, no place better than this." He cackled while showing his gnarly yellow tinted teeth, making Jirra grunt and clench her fist. "Now you know so better come with us, right my fair lady?" He reached out for Jirra's hand again but she smacked his hand away, scratching it with her nails. No damage was done but Johnny didn't look too pleased.

"You slut, you don't treat me like that!"  
"How else am I gonna treat that ego boosted dick?"  
"Be careful aye, or else I'll cut ya open you bitch"  
"Not if I'll cut you first."

Johnny pushed himself away from his crowd and sprinted towards Jirra, only ending up missing his entire target and crashed to the ground next to Jirra. Oh no, how is she going to defend herself against a totally wasted lunatic who can't even stand up by himself. She kicked his right side before taking few steps away from the guy, who struggled to stand up. Luckily, his mates gathered around and helped him up, only causing two of them fall down on their asses. Now this was art that Jirra enjoyed. Johnny was about to charge at Jirra again, but few bystanders managed to block his path. Why do people want to charge at Jirra today? So much for the lair of love.

"Hey, hey hey what are ya rats doing, we're doing nothing illegal here!"  
"Yea yea, back off you. Go take another drink somewhere else, you smell like an entire boozestore." Ordered a boy in a neon green beanie and shooed them further.  
"Trying to cut someone ain't illegal, it's the most normal thing here." Said a younger man with a patch over his right eye, with clear sarcasm in his voice, pushing Johnny further from the statue. He tried to resist with the little force he still had in his intoxicated body and still yelled some nonsense at them. After some help from to other guys the crew was off on their way, clearly disappointed about the whole situation. The boys thanked for the help and shook their hands with the other two guys, before they carried on with their own night. Jirra stood a bit further away from the scene, blankly staring at the big screen.

The boys stood there watching over the crew as they walked down the street, still yelling all sorts of thing, calling Jirra a fucking slut one more time before the noise of the traffic shut down all their noises.  
"Now get lost you, will ya?" Yelled the other youngster next to his friend, waving his arms to signal the crew to move on. A real tough guy, oh my.

"Hey you, you okay there lad?" Asked the boy with an eyepatch and messy black and red hair.  
"Did they do anything to you? We just got here and saw those maggots going about. Just the usual day I'd say." Said his smaller friend with a neon green beanie. They looked odd together. A rocker with an eyepatch and floppy mohawk and a neon colour decorated fella with abnormally dark eyelids and black hair with blue stripes. Was that in fashion currently? Or was that his actual hair? Please don't be that.

"I'm fine. They just caught me off guard."  
"Aey, those fellas are a problem in these areas. Better watch out for yourself, alright?  
"Sure."  
"You're a tourist or somethin'?"  
"Err. Yes? I have no clue of where I am, I just appeared here."  
"You're in Piccadilly Circus. It's a bit crowded today but me thinks you're gonna find what you're looking for in no time."  
"I have no idea what to look for. I have no idea how to get out of here and get back home." Jirra raised her voice a little, still trying to act as collected as possible. She knows where she is, okay good. But how is she going to get back to the house? Do those guys know Button?  
"Just get a taxi and tell 'em to drive ya to the trainstation, or take the underground. Where's the place you're going for?"

Jirra doesn't know.

"I don't know."  
"Well."  
"Shit." 

Jirra walks a bit back and fort, holding her forehead as she tries to think of the place. Nothing. The guys stand there, looking almost as puzzled as Jirra. But they're not going to leave her alone if she needs help. 

"There's just. A lot of water. All I can remember."  
"Very helpful, cause like there's a fuckton of water that way." The shorter man pointed towards somewhere. So there's water in this city. That's... actually good, maybe through water she'll know where to go."It leads to the big blue so if you want a lot of that, follow it. But you're gonna have to follow it for a long time. Long ass time. Way longer than you'd thing. Way longer-"  
"It's like you're talking about your dick again. 'Way longer than you'd think'"  
"UM. Can you shu-"  
"What he's saying is that the river is that way. But maybe you're gonna need a map. I don't have any cause I know this place like the very corners of my pockets."  
"Turd..." Whispered the other, turning his gaze towards the road, where someone honked their horn and some crew yelled back. Street started to gather more cars as the people kept arguing with the driver in his own truck. Idiots, just let the guy drive away. The car honked more and people around started to grow restless because of this. 'Someone might get hurt' said some woman. 'Get off the bloody road you morons there's cars' yelled the other. The yelling burned Jirra's ears and she cringed at the raising sharp volume.

A baby cried right next to them and its mother just. Did nothing. Sat on the steps of the statue and scrolled down her phone. Some annoyed hipsters tried to signal the lady but they got no response. Not too much later after that, some guy with his friend appeared from the subway tunnels and started yelling something about forgiving and...sinning? Singing? Dining? Jirra couldn't hear their hot fresh facts but he looked absolutely furious, and he was making his way towards the statue, making the whole clearing echo with his battle cries. The urge to run from the noise grew in her gut as she started backing away from the boys, ignoring their words. She heard the other say something about being okay and other saying something about maybe eating or drinking enough but it didn't matter anymore. More cars lined up behind the truck and honked, more people yelled at the cars and the guy, who too was yelling. Almost roaring his words. Jirra's ears ringed and the screen burned her eyes. It wasn't such big deal a minute ago, but it shined way too bright. She lifted her hand to cover the light and took more steps back, before she turned around completely. She's not dealing with this again.

"I gotta...go. Now. Uh...yeah." Jirra quickly turned and with long quick steps, she was out from their vision. The boys looked at each other in confusion and thought about going after her, but she knew what she was doing. They hoped.

\-----------------------------------------------  
She had walked the busy streets for what felt like hours. The more she walked further from the big screen, less and less people were crowded in her way. Jirra was tired. Exhausted even. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and her head hurt like no other. The huge clock she had passed a while ago read that it was around 3:50 AM. Splendid. She should be sleeping around these hours. As non Jirra as it seems, she has sleeping schedule. Not really, it's ruined anyway. But she would rather be sleeping in her room at this moment, in safety and warmth of the house. Nothing safe and warm about this journey. Jirra sighed and looked down to the river running towards the sea. The water was so different in a city like this. Trash, pieces of fabric, branches and leaves decorated the brown-ish water. Have a drink of that water and you will be doing all sorts of magical tricks. Or you'll be dead. That's not healthy water at all. The water should've helped her get back to Button. But this? This was just nasty. It lead to the great blue like the eyepatch guy had said, further away from her actual destination. 

After a while of mindless wandering, a small park caught her attention in the distance. It seemed empty, or empty enough to rest a little. Maybe she'll find a bench and sit down for a second, catch her breath and thoughts and then find a way to get back. This would be easier if she could fly one straight line, but it still was an unreachable target to aim for. She loved the idea of just flying away but she wasn't going to risk it, her transformation took too long and she's end up crashing herself against a wall or a window if she tried to fly out of this maze of houses. 

She sat down on a cold bench and leaned forward ducking her head, closing her eyes just for a little while. Sirens echoed in the distance, some people walked by with their dogs and dog looking things. That dog was 70% eyes and 30% pure rage, she thought to herself as an old lady with a tiny chihuahua walked past her, starting to quiver and bark repeatedly, scaring the soul out of Jirra who jolted back. The woman took the dog to her soft embrace and looked at Jirra in a way as if she just had kicked the dog over and over again. Jirra only glared back and put her arms to rest on the back of the bench, relaxing against the cool surface. 

"You better apologize for upsetting him! Jimmy is extremely delicate and your posture startled him! You look like a mad drinker who was about to snatch him!"  
"I sit how I want. Piss off with you rat, my fair lady."  
"I can call the authorities this instant!"  
"For me sitting? You're out of your mind. Plus, I wouldn't even go near that...thing."

The woman raised her hand as she was about to say something back but Jirra kicked her other leg over the other, giving a pitiful smile back to the lady.

"Get the hell out of my face, would ya? I nearly died today and I'm not in a mood right now to argue with a grandma and her rodent."  
"You'll be sorry for your words, young woman." She said strictly, and walked of keeping her head upright. The "dog" snarled and wiggled in her arms but it was her little precious pupper so she didn't care. Jirra stuck her tongue out towards the pair, like a mature adult she was, as they disappeared into the empty streets. Did her rat need to take a piss around 4? Imagine that, Jirra thought as she shook her head and took a deep breath it. Sitting here does make wonders, but she still was too much on the edge. Under the edge. Over it. The edge has disappeared from sight. It's gone.

Jirra flung her leg back onto the ground and lifted herself from the bench, arching her back and yawning. She just wants to go home and get some shut eye. But is it her home? Or just a house with a room that's given to her? It maybe feels like a home but she doesn't dare to call it a home. Not now, and most likely not ever. It's Button's home, Jirra's just there making a mess and hassling her. Imagine if they actually lived together, like as roommates. As if, Jirra's not sharing anything with anyone. Her territory, not anyone else's. 

She walked up to a pond in the middle of the park. A small wooden bridge curved over it, which looked quite adorable. Jirra walked on the bridge and glanced down to the water. It was rather shallow, she could see the bottom very clearly. And of course, trash. Ooh, and coins. Maybe she should pick some up. Free money doesn't hurt. As Jirra was about to leave the bridge, she heard someone running rapidly along the street she came from. Someone clearly was in a hurry. The shaky breaths echoed all the way to Jirra, who took a defending stance as she recognized the runner.

Maurice ran down the park's path towards the bridge, raving about something Jirra was not able to make sense of. Even as he finally stood near Jirra on the said bridge, no words made sense to her. She put up her hand and tried to signal him to calm the ef down.

"Woa hey slow down, Maurice. The fuck is up with you now?"  
"Jirra! You- Menelaus she is- She's a..." He took a deep breath in, leaned forward holding his back and other knee and coughed, finally slowing down a little. Thankfully.  
"A bitch?"  
"Hey woa woa, no. She's not a bitch, you bitch. Calm down will ya? Geez Louiz."  
"Now you're calling me a bitch. And I was the one with no manners."  
"Fuck, clearly! You just ran away back then and you ran away again and created a mess! What is up with that?"  
"You didn't pay attention of what shit went down?" Jirra shook her head in disappointment and turned her gaze towards the water, not really paying attention to anything. Just admiring the pebbles and shining coins, minding their own watery business. Or something. She was not in a mood to look at Maurice's dump face. 

"I heard every letter, every vowel. That's just grazy man. You've never put up a fight like that, it's just... not you. Well, I mean, you've always been a bit mean and bitchy to others but...ya know."  
"Bite me."  
"Uh, no. But come on, tell me what happened."  
"Uh, no. And besides, maybe I never acted like 'that' because I just wanted to be a 'good girl' to Menelaus."  
"Don't we all want to be good for Menelaus?"  
"Keeps you out of trouble."  
"And you're made of troubles, girl! From head to toe, trouble! And this day proves it."  
"Look. Maurice." Jirra snarled back and loomed over Maurice, poking him with one sharp nailed finger. "I ran away cause I found out something, that was never meant to be brought up. And you know why? Because Menelaus wanted to keep me as her little puppet, who barely knew her actual name and only knew she was meant to love and obey The great big M. I could be named anything at this very moment. My past could've been anything. But I remembered. She took away what I remembered and replaced it with a fucking gem. I remembered how she pushed me down the day I was about to jump, how she turned me into this abomination. If it weren't for Button with her portal, I would be hanging on Menelaus's wall. Or dancing on a fucking candle."

Maurice pushed away Jirra's hand and nodded at her. Like the top soldier puppet of her's would understand.

Maurice leaned on the railing and sighed. He actually did seem to understand this situtation. All too well.  
"I understand this shituation. All too well. You're not the first."  
"Uh. No?"  
"Like shit man, it happened to me. I found out. It was uh...heh, quite a day for me too. Fled out, while she was busy with her own duties. While I was running around the street with nothing but a old coat I got from a dead homeless man, I met this super amazing guy, Lars. He gave me proper clothes even, and this hat. But Menelaus found me. And that was the end of Lars." He looked up, admiring the stars that were visible. The lights of the city wiped out most of them, but the brightest ones shined with all their might. Jirra did the same and huffed, looking as the steam out of her mouth flowed upwards and towards the sky. 

"What kind of guy he was?"  
"Who, Lars?"  
"Yea."  
"Amazing. Funny as hell, cute as hell, really, like, outgoing and shit. He was out of this world and didn't even wince or blink an eye when I told him about all of...this." He moved his hand over his face, meaning the whole deal of being a demon. "He was just too good. And I had to watch as Menelaus mauled him. Right then. And there. I had to hold his own guts."

He looked desperate and angered but calmed down quickly. Bright green, acid like spit dripped from the corner of his mouth, that he wiped off with his sleeve. His teeth formed back into sharp triangles as he sighed out loud. As time went by, he struggled to keep his more human form longer. He knew it, too. But Jirra could not blame him. Maurice has been her best friend since the day she fell. She wanted to show her hate and disgust for the humanity every second of her being, but she could not hate Maurice. Annoying and childish but golden. Sort of. 

"I miss him."  
"I get it."  
"Do you miss anyone, Ji-Ji? I know you still have a heart and soul there somewhere."  
"Me? No. I don't need to miss anyone."  
"Not even that Button girl? The one you live with? Isn't she you girlfriend?"  
"No? She's barely my friend. She hates me."  
"Uh-huh. How do you know? Have you asked her? And if she hated you, you probably wouldn't have a whole room to yourself. Or access to food and water, like shit bro, she gave a house to live in, even when she knew who you are. Pretty sure she doesn't hate you."  
"I know she hates me, trust me."  
"Um. No I don't trust you on that. You defended her when Menelaus shit-talked about her today. Like damn, no need for a catfight. Meow."  
"This cat is going to scratch your eyes and shit in your shoes."  
"Okay wow chill out kitty. What kind of a person is she?"  
"Short? Blonde witch of some sort. She knows stuff. Says hi to houseplants. Does party tricks with water. Makes portals?"

Jirra shrugged and scratched the base of her neck. She really want to know how the portal happened. If it truly saved her ass, there better be an explanation. Was it only because Button couldn't, you know, see proper colours? Or because she admitted that she has the painting talent of a shoe box. But the symbols had to be precise. One of the symbols was exactly like her own and that was an accidental painting error? Hm.

"I just want to go back. Get back to her."  
"And you say she's not your girlfriend."  
"Oi shut your mouth, dude. I only want to get back to her cause she's not a scary motherfucker like Menelaus. And yea, she gave me a home to live in. And I guess she's okay. I guess."  
"You know she could hear you right? Better be careful what you say."  
"At this point I have nothing to lose."  
"But you have Button."  
"...Yeah. But if you try to say she's my girlfriend I swear you're going to lose a horn or two."  
"Alright alright I get it! Here." Maurice threw a shiny metal orb to Jirra, that didn't land on her hands, but started floating right above them. The orb had patterns carved on it, that glowed lightly golden in the darkness of the night. 

"I don't think this is a proper place to be ballin'."  
"This is a perfect place to be ballin' dude."  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"You, my friend, are going back home."  
"I can fly."  
"Hmm, who just told me that she can't remember where she lives in and has no idea how to even fly properly`I wonder..."  
"Asshole."  
"Wow, who knew those could fly. Or talk."

Jirra kicked the boy's boot in and scoffed. Maurice hopped few steps back and wiped his mouth again, trying to keep the spit away. The spit should be burning holes into his sleeve, but for some magical reason, nothing happened. His bite could break through metal if he wanted. Not just because of the teeth and strong jaw but the acid spit. Ugh. That's just horrifying. 

"Aaaanyway, this helps you get back. Although." He took the ball back for a little while. "I haven't used it in ages so it might malfunction a little bit. Juuuuust a little."  
"How much is little. And what malfunctions do you mean."  
"It will probably get you to the destination a little bit later than you'd want to. Like, two minutes, or two hours. Pretty sure no more than two hours." He twisted and turned the ball above his hands and examined it closely for any visible flaws or damages.  
"It's still night, so two hours ain't that bad. I guess. Hopefully Button got some sleep, she looks and acts like a ghost, haunting her own body."  
"Look who's caring."  
"You're dead to me. The point is, I'm not going to add my topnotch ass on her list of things to be worried about."  
"Mm, got it. But okay, here's what's going down alright?" He threw the ball back to Jirra, who just barely caught it. "You press that blue part, twist it like you're gonna break it in half and think of the place you're gonna go to. It does some shiny and spinny shit but don't worry, no one has died because of this. Yet."  
"Soothing."  
"But...don't actually break it. I need it for my own needs and costs way too much to replace it."  
"You can fly. Why would anyone capable of flying need a orb?"  
"Man, fuck your non-flying skilled ass. This orb is bad as fuck."

Jirra rolled her eyes and took a step back from Maurice, pressing the orange button on the top of the ball. She nervously glanced back at Maurice, trying to seek some kind of approval. Maurice nodded and signaled with his hands encourage Jirra to go on. She took in s shaky breath and twisted the ball. Well now it starts to spin. Aw fuck oh shit what now oh right! Think of the place. Think, Jirra. 

Okay so where did Button say they were. England? Well yea dumbass,you're in the capital of England. Portsmouth? No, that was near the place. She told the name of the place once. Probably, maybe, sort of. A valley of some sort. A bay. Yea that helps, come on think. Okay the ball doesn't response to any of that. Another try. Button's house. No? Damn. Okay uh. Button di Onda's house on a big hill, in a bay with few other people and most of them are dickheads. That seemed to work, the orb started spinning around more rapidly and glowed brighter after every spin. Maurice gave Jirra a thumbs up and smiled widely, and took few steps back. the light made Jirra squint and she had to look away. And in a blin of an eye, she was gone. Particles of dust flowed around the spot where she stood, marking that not too long ago, she was here.

Maurice adjusted his hat and quickly checked his surroundings, to make sure not too many normal humans saw it. He had just enough time to morph into his form that included wings and fly off, get back to the house and tell Menelaus that Jirra's long gone, not to be found from anywhere. As he was spreading his bat like wings, something took a grip on his other set of horns and yanked backwards. Maurice yelped and tried to turn around, stopping immediately as he felt the grip tighten, nearly braking his horn. He let out a pained screech and tried to grab the hand that held on to him.

"No more running away, from either of you."

\------------------------------------------------------

The cries of the seagulls woke her up this time. Shut your beaks you dumb fucks, she muttered and opened her eyes. The room was bright in golden morning light that bled through the curtains. Tiny particles of dust flowed gently in the beams, like little pieces of glitter. The salty smell of the ocean mixed with the house's normal, smoky yet sweet smell, and Jirra found it pleasant. The sheets felt rougher than the smooth silk she had woken up to last time.

Wait.

Jirra immediately jolted up and hopped from the bed, nearly falling over as soon as she was standing. The room. Her room. The bay. The valley. She was back? It didn't feel like it was make believe, this was her room. In the valley she had grown to appreciate more for the last 24 hours. The sheets were the same, even her clothes were still the same. It was not that great to wake up in a leather jackets and ripped jeans but it was better than nothing. Although sleeping totally naked wasn't a problem to Jirra but that's not the case here. Not this time. She pealed the jacket off of her and dumped it on the bed. No need for that right now. She stood there for a little while, taking in the calmness of the situation. She was not calm, she was everything but calm. But she was relieved. She was standing in her own room. Where she had left one night ago. Two nights? Still, not too long ago. But the bed was made. She had slept on the covers. The room was tidied up. No clothes on the floor, no empty bottles or cups on the tables and counters. Did Button clean the room while she was gone? Oh no, she was gone for a whole day and didn't even get to tell Button. Shit. Not like Button would care though. But Jirra did leave without leaving a note, or saying 'hey leaving for a day bye'. She was taken away against her own will so maybe, just maybe, Button would understand that. She better, Jirra had seen and heard enough the last day. She is not ready for another shit day full of guilt trips and unpleasant surprises. Button better be nice this time. Not like she was un-nice, but Jirra was not up for more water tricks. 

Her mind felt like a pinball, bouncing against her head and making everything blurry. She sat down for a second, taking in a deep breath. Sighing she laid back down on the bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Can't believe she was here again. How is she going to explain this to Button? Girl probably freaked out. She always freaks out of the smallest of things. She's just weird. But Jirra liked her. Won't admit it, but after all that, she maybe did realize that Button was just a nervous wreck who cared. So yea okay, she cares. Of course she would be worried if Jirra disappears like that, she gets it. Now that she thinks about it again. Button's nice. a bit of a downer but she tries her best. Probably. 

She knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for Button to open. Nothing. She pressed her ear against the wood, trying to confirm if anyone was inside. Still nothing. Maybe she was downstairs. Outside? No, Button would not be out, it was way too early. She knows that much about her, Button is not an early bird. Neither is Jirra. Perfect, they have at least some similarities. She knocks again, a bit louder at this point. And still, nothing. Button is not a heavy sleeper, she wakes up to a feather hitting the floor. Eh, maybe not that but it can be possible. Maybe. Jirra's not going to find out.

Some racket downstairs startle her and she hurries to the stairs, walking them down as quickly as possible. She hopped over the last step, like the Button does it, and strided to the living room, seeing the blonde herself staring out of the windows. She sighed and smiled, relieved to see her again. She was probably so deep in thought again, that she had blocked out all of the sounds and motions. Carefully she walked up to her and waved her hand in front of Button's face. She jolted and stepped to the side, holding a mug in her hands. God, did she forget to sleep at all? Did she pull an all-nighter? Her eyelids were heavy and dark bags under her eyes seemed to be way more darker than usual, the normal golden colour in her eyes were faided and her hair was messy and a little wet. Still smelled fresh, so a shower might be the case on that one. She took few steps back, face covered in fear and disbelief. What's gone into her now? Not like Jirra's been gone for more than a day.

She kept backing away until her back a statue behind her and she flinched, letting out a shocked gasp as she dropped her mug on the floor. The sharp noise of the porcelain made them both jump a little, and Jirra let out a confused scoff. Okay what.

"Hey hey woah calm yourself, it's just me you idiot."  
"You. You."  
"Yea, me. Jirra? The gal who's been living in here for a while?"  
"You... gone."  
"Okay so yea I was gone for a day but I'm here, see? No big de-"  
"A day? A bloody day? You call two weeks of mindless searching a day?!" Button took one step forward Jirra, radiating frustration. Jirra leaned a little away from her in a fear of getting suckerpunched right on the nose, making it hurt for weeks and probably breaking it. Hah, as if Button would have the actual strength to punch that hard.  
"What, wait hold on hold on there! I wasn't away for two whole weeks, dude I was gone only for 24 hours, plus."  
"You've got to be kidding me. You just suddenly appear looking like a model from a punk magazine and can't even acknowledge that you most definitely were NOT gone for a day."  
"No?"  
"Absolutely not you turdpile! How can you mix up between 24 hours and 336 hours?? I thought you've been killed or something, there was nothing left behind of you when you just went away!"

Jirra cocked her brow and mouthed 'what', looking around for any calendar or clock. The far away clock over the television said 7:04. So it did take longer than 2 hours. But two weeks? No way. no fucking way.

"No fucking way." She said so quietly it almost was a whisper. Jirra turned and paced back and fort on her spot, holding her forehead. Button only stared at her in anger and disbelief but it shifted into worry and slight confusion as she saw her friend being troubled. Like, something bad had happened. Jirra knows something bad had happened, she was the one to go though it. Button didn't doubt that, but she still had no clue of where she had been. Two weeks, two whole fucking weeks. The thought of being gone for that long without even a hint of her whereabouts brought chills up Jirra's spine. She felt utterly sick in her gut and her feet felt like giving in, making her wobble as she walked up to the couches and sat down, holding her head between her hands. Two fucking weeks. 

Button walked up to her, unsure about Jirra's condition. As much as she was bewildered by the sudden appearance of the demon, she felt glad for seeing her again. But also concerned.

"Jirra. Please tell me where you actually were all this time."  
"You won't believe me. You wouldn't believe I was gone for only a day."  
"Then tell what happened on that day."  
"I already said you won't believe me."

Jirra felt the couch sink on her side as Button sat down, brushing her still wet bangs behind her ear. She kept her gaze on Jirra, softening a little. Arguing won't get them anywhere. But Jirra knew she was gonna have to tell her what happened, sooner or later. 

"If I promise to listen to the very end without saying a word, would that help you telling me?"  
"Will you believe me?"  
"I'm going to try. And I doubt you're lying to me anyway. But who knows really. So please. Tell me."  
"After I tell you all this shit that went down I have one more reason to hate myself. But uh. I guess you need to know. Or something."  
"I'd like to know. Or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be done way quicker than this and even this was done in a bit of an hurry. What have you thought about this so far? Any kind of criticism is appreciated, since I'm still practicing on writing. I'll get better eventually, I hope.


	5. She's Not A Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I summoned a fucking demon and all I got was anxiety"
> 
> Jirra is missing, people have suspicions that this said girl doesn't exist and Button is breaking apart. She must not give up, who knows where Jirra had went. And why. Why didn't she say anything? Why was the window wide open? Where was she? Will she come back?? Endless list of questions flood Button's head but she must try to find her ...friend. She is her friend. She gotta find her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told through texts and emails and notes Button writes to herself! To keep on track who says who:
> 
> Button: normal  
> Other person texting: bold
> 
> And yes this is short, next chapter is the regular 10 000+ words. Button would rather talk in person, or through phone calls and videochats, it's easier than writing, which is ironic for her. Not every conversation is written down so very little bits and pieces were taken down, mostly due to them being nothing special in any way.

(2.10. 2013)

4:52 Mullet Dad

4:52- JAMIE-JEAN PLEASE ANSWER YOUR PHONE THIS IS URGENT I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE  
**4:59- Jesus how do you know and plus what is so urgent**  
5:01- I know shit and Jirra is nowhere to be found  
5:01- Heard a screech and the window opening with a huge bang  
5:02- I'm super worried Jamie I looked from everywhere, like literally everywhere  
**5:08- Look I can call you explain then what is going on**  
5:08- I don't think I can talk properly but I'll try

5:10 INCOMING CALL: Mullet Dad  
CALL ENDED: TIME 9:30

 **5:32- Just remember you're not doing this alone I'm doing my best to help and when I get back home I'll talk to the crew aight**  
5:33- I can go and tell the situation myself  
5:35- I just really want to find her, what if she fell into the river???  
**5:36- Doubt it kid don't worry she will be found trust me**  
5:38- Look, I really do trust you on this but I don't know her that well, I don't know where she might've gone to  
5:39- Maybe she went back? I don't know Jamie but I have to know, I really don't want to see her get hurt  
5:40- I'll look through the house again, asking from the Crew later  
**5:41- Hopefully she's gonna be okay say hi to the crew good luck**  
5:44- Yea. Thanks.

✓ Read 5:46  
\--------------------

8:40 CALLING: Sunson

8:40 CALL ENDED: TIME 1:30  
8:42- Sorry I guess you're still sleeping

✓ Read 13:15

\--------------------

09:45 Soda dude

09:45- Hey Bubble, you there?  
**09:46- Hello yes this is Bubble Seo-Jun talking how can I help you?**  
09:46- Kaipo please give the phone to Bubble this is important  
**09:48- How did u know it was me???? U freak me out dude**  
09:49- Uses lowercase and usually doesn't use her last name if I'm correct  
**09:49- Fuck**  
09:50- Or doesn't swear.  
**09:50- FUCK**  
**09:52- hey this is the ACTUAL bubble coming to you live how's it going**  
09:52- Thank god  
**09:53- soooo how can i help you?**  
09:54- I just want to talk, I've been freaking out this whole morning and Scarlet is busy doing something else (sleeping)  
09:54- And I really don't feel like bothering grandma, she doesn't really understand my witch bitch business  
09:55- I mean who does anyway, not even I know what I'm doing most of the time  
**09:56- i understand!!**  
**09:56- sort of**  
**09:57- but what do you want to talk about?**  
09:57- Well you did come back from your trip  
09:57- Got the letter and the polaroids  
09:58- You meat the guy whoever he was?  
**10:03- yes! such a nice person!**  
**10:03- the trip was a success for the most part and i got some cool tips!!**  
**10:04- and i fed a horse! it was so huge XD**  
10:05- I mean you're really tall, can a horse be taller than you?  
**10:05- apparently!**  
**10:06- i also got a new friend! she was really cute punk or i guess she was a punk? she did look really punk**  
**10:06- super friendly but she was lil mean at first gotta say but a+ person to hang around with**  
10:07- What did she look like? Other than punk  
**10:09- dark-ish bluu hair and uhhh neon blue and black clothes**  
**10:09- why? you know someone like her?**  
10:10- No just curious  
**10:11- ',:3 what's this**  
10:11- Uh  
**10:12- does button have a type ;3c**  
10:12- Aw come on  
**10:13- come to think of it i really think you have a thing for punks and rockers**  
10:13- Dude  
10:13- I just asked, we can talk about the type thing when it's the actual issue  
**10:14- b is everything alright?**  
**10:14- i'm just checking**  
10:14- Yeah  
10:15- I'll never understand how you just sense moods via texts  
10:28- Actually I guess so, I'm just super tired and anxious shithead like I always am  
**10:28- spill the beans**  
**10:28- did you do some water magic again? is the whole town flooded?**  
10:30- This will sound super weird but I sort of lost a person  
10:30- I barely know anything of her and now she's just gone  
10:30- She was in the guest room but at night some shit happened  
**10:31- ??**  
**10:32- the heck??**  
**10:33- do you wanna talk about this thing on voice chat or video?? if it helps?**  
**10:33- i mean you can just talk through texts too but it would be kinda easier i think??**  
**10:34- b how do you loose an entire person??**  
10:34- Sure I guess hold on, I'll go to my computer  
10:35- You tell me

✓ Read  
\--------------------  
(4.10. 2013)

Notepad

Sub. send this 2 the blues

Details of the missing person:

Name: Jirra  
Age: 20-ish  
Physical description: Around 180 cm, dark hair, brown eyes, last seen wearing green hoodie and a white ladybug themed t-shirt and green shorts  
Last seen: Eveningbark Bay, Golden Road 302, own bedroom, 2nd of October

Please contact to this number and/or email if seen

[email]  
[phone number]

\--------------------

15:00 (2) Messages from Loltus

 **15:00- hey if you see b-boy can you ask him to come home?**  
**15:00- he went out like 2 hours ago and shoulve come back already??**  
15:02- Sure  
15:40- Did he come home?  
**15:40- yeah hes here and freaking out again**  
**15:41- was it oscar again?**  
15:41- Yea just talked with Lee about this  
15:42- Dude had balls to laugh at me  
15:42- he suits all too well to the evil priest cliche  
15:43- I know right? Fucking weird  
**15:44- we need a better priest**  
**15:44- cinnamon for priest 2k13**  
15:45- I can get behind that  
**15:50- same**  
**15:51- i support this idea and so does birchand cinnamon too probably**  
**15:51- btw hes calming down and looks a lil better and says thanks to you**  
15:52- Okay good to hear  
15:52- Also no problem, I'm sure Oscar has something to say after he gets few words from mister Cliche  
**15:53- nah dude lee supports his actions trust me**  
**15:53- theyre like the evil priest cliche junior**  
15:53- Very true  
15:54- Imagine like a show or something? And every episode is filled with cliches in every tv/movie genre  
**15:54 -holy shite yes**  
**15:56- im so gonna make that a series when i get my own studio**  
**15:56- and yes when i get it**  
**15:57- i will get my own studio just watch me bro!**  
15: 57- I'm watching  
15:58- The progress and the shows you're gonna make  
**15:58- and movies**  
15:59- Yes? Especially those

✓ Read

\--------------------

16:07: (1) Message from Oscar

 **16:07- hey bitch thanks a ton for telling my dad ill remember that one**  
16:20- Shocked  
**16:20- why the FUCK would u tell my dad that??? any idea what kind of a DICK he really is???**  
16:30- You fucking harassed Birch. AGAIN.  
16:31- And took it as a joke so might as well really drag your arse to him  
**16:32- wll guess what u w hore he's gonna beat my fucking ass and you're gonna pay for it!!**  
**16:33- keep your filthy dyke hands off of my business k????**  
**16:36- you here me bitch???**  
**16:40- YOU'RE DEAD DI ONDA**  
16:48- Ah finally someone realizes it too  
16:48- Anyway whatever I guess, just keep your fuckboy hands off of Birch  
16:49- Or else you're going to be crushed by my cold, dead hands

✓ Read 04:03

\--------------------  
(7.10. 2013)

(1) Email from [local police]

**Sub. Missing person**

**Evening, chief John here. Your missing person details have been sent to Portsmouth and so far nothing has been heard. Since you have no other evidence of the missing person or personal files or pictures, the search can't get any further than this. Unless you have more details that are useful, please contact us. We will then send this investigation further.**

**Regards, chief John**

  
Re: Missing person

Hello chief, thanks for the message. So you're telling me you're quitting the search? Only after a week? There must be something to find right? I did send you the hoodie, can't you send it to somewhere where you could catch the DNA? I mean, the station in next town could probably do it, their center is bigger and has the right tools. If you can please ask them about this.

Regards, Button di Onda

  
**Re: Missing person**

**Di Onda, I sadly have to announce that we have taken the DNA test already, with no results. And the name is not in any files we are able to find. It is like this person is from nowhere or has changed identity. There are no found matches whatsoever. Your lacking clues and evidence are making this search only harder so yes, we quit for now. But like earlier mentioned, if you find anything new that actually is useful, contact me. I'll see what we can do.**

**Regards, chief John**

  
Re: Missing person

Chief John, I'm quite sure this is not how you're supposed to handle this. An entire person is missing and you quit just because you feel like it? No offence, this is not how police should work. I know you have little to nothing to do in this town but this just comes out as laziness to me.

Di Onda

  
**Re: Missing person**

**Di Onda, I am not approving your manner taking in this logical explanation. Your missing person either does not exist or she had changed identity. Either way, you are wasting my time. Lying to a police is a serious crime and I'd like to believe you are not lying. Investigation is over so far.**

**Regards, chief John**

\--------------------

Notepad

Sub. you idiot

HOW THE HELL ARE GOING TO TRACK A DEMON???? TRACK A DEMON BY ITS DNA? HOW STUPID CAN I BE!!  
No but seriously, the whole hoodie thing? A failure from the beginning. Only because I, me the complete idiot, decided that hey this must work like DNA samples are taken in movies and shows and in real life so this must work! Suprise, I'm as brainless and clueless as I thought. I only know her first name for fucks sake. Jirra who? Jirra Who-hates-you-and-wants-you-dead. Yea that's probably it.

\--------------------  
(10.10. 2013)

9:03 INCOMING CALL: Mother of Bullshit  
9:04 CALL DECLINED

9:10 INCOMING CALL: Mother of Bullshit  
9:12 CALL DECLINED

9:13 INCOMING CALL: Mother of Bullshit  
9:15 CALL DECLINED

 **9:16- I know you're in the house please open the door at this second**  
9:16- Why?  
**9:17- Why?? This is MY house you ungrateful brat and I came back to MY house to do some of MY work business. So you better try and behave this time, I'm tired of dealing with your attitude every single visit, I hope YOU understand**  
**9:18- Open. The door**  
9:19- Fine hold it I'll open YOUR door

✓ Read 9:19

\--------------------

12:33 (1) Message from Sunson

 **12:33- Button! B!! Bee!! I am awesome I made a new proptotype for my arm and lgeg!**  
12:35- Super! Does it actually, you know, work?  
**12:38- Yeas! I slapped myself with it accidentatly!**  
12:38- Jeepers D^: Are you hurt?  
**12:39- Non :DD**  
**12:40- It works at least!**  
12:40- Look who's being a brainiac  
**12:41- Brianiac?**  
12:42- Brainiac, like a super intelligent person. If you were a superhero your power would be your brain  
**12:46- :OO**  
**12:46- I CAN USE MY BRAIN AS A SUPERPOWER????**  
12:47- Damn fucking right dude, Scarlet the Brain guy  
**12:49- Dude!**  
**12:50- I'M GONNA GO AND FINISH THE ARM WITH MY SURPE BRIANIACS**  
**12:51- IT LOOKS REALLY GOOD AND COOL**  
**12:51- LIKE AN ARM**  
**12:52- UH**  
**12:52- HOW DO YOU NOT SPEAK LIKE SHOUTING I DON'T kNOW HOW TO USE THIS PHONE PROPERLY**  
12:53- Just press the arrow button again, next to A  
**12:54- rIGHT**  
**12:54-wRONG**  
**12:56- Now?**  
12:56- Yes!  
**12:57- Nice!**  
**12:58- I'm still getting used to use this tghing**  
**12:59- Phones are just too slipepry to hold**  
**12:59- Well the arm isn't like phone friendly matrial**  
**13:00- And this is my actual first phone that works!**  
13:01- Hell yea  
**13:01- Hell yea!!!**

\--------------------  
(12.10.2013)

07:09 (3) Messages from Oscar

 **07:09- hey button**  
**07:09- thx**  
**07:10- believe it or not i don't care**  
07:12- I know you don't  
07:12- But no problem.  
**07:13- dnt think this and your thing changes anything**  
07:13- You clearly stated that already and I know  
07:14- I'm not talking the police over next time so  
07:14- Fucking  
07:14- B e h a v e  
07:15- I could've taken someone's life with my Thing

✓ Read 07:20

\--------------------

Notepad

Sub. FUCK

SHIT

\--------------------

14:52 (2) Messages from Mother of bullshit

 **14:52- Forgot my keys.**  
**14:52- Bring them to me would you**  
14:52- You're not even at the stairs, walk yourselves my killer headache makes walking a bitch  
**14:53- Fine. But come downstairs now.**  
**14:53- I need to talk to you before I go.**  
14:54- You just talked to me? and I wished you a safe flight? Did I forget to mention I literally hear sirens inside of my ears?  
**14:54- About your behavior. And don't be dramatic, you don't hear any sirens**  
14:55- Quick reminder I'm an adult  
**14:55- Quick reminder I'm your mother**  
**14:56- Did you hear me?? Downstairs.**

\--------------------

Notepad

 

Sub. Sirens

By sirens I meant actual fish people, mom. Just so you know. Not the loud wooooo-woooooo-woooo things like you demonstrated yourself

 

\--------------------

 

09:17 Chaotic good (Ruska)

09:17- You guys need help back there? I see smoke all the way from here  
**09:18- No no, it's just J-man and his bike :P**  
09:20- He got it to work? I thought it like, exploded  
**09:23- Haha I thought it too :D But fear not, the engine just did a trick on him but it should be working properly now!!**  
09:24- Nice!  
**09:24- We'll deliver the bike to you after it is finished ;D**  
09:26- I appreciate it but I don't have any license or skill to ride a bike  
09:28- I mean yea it's my dad's but I don't know what to do with it  
**09:32- What about that friend of yours? Does she have a license? And does she like bikes?**  
09:33- Uh  
09:33- I don't think she has any license, plus she's still not here  
**09:35- Have you heard anything of her? John doesn't seem to remember the whole case**  
09:36- I know and no, nothing  
**09:36- Maybe this is what happens when you summon a demon, it comes and goes and gives and takes**  
09:38- I summoned a demon and all I got was anxiety  
**09:39- I know little to nothing about witchery or demon-y business :( But what a stupid demon if it only gave you anxiety! Rude!**  
09:41- What else is she supposed to give? Other than anxiety and sleepless nights  
**09:41- Hmmm good point, maybe some demon candy?**  
09:42- I don't want to know what demon candy is  
**09:45- Neither do I :P**  
**09:45- It was just the first thing that popped into my mind!**  
**09:46- Well, we are sort using candy to decorate some things in here so maybe that's why**  
09:47- You guys need help?  
**09:47- After the candy are you?**  
**09:48- Just kidding, we need all hands available, there's so much to do still!**  
09:49- Only if I can hold Pouta and Pilvi  
**09:50- The cats will eat the candy if you don't hurry**  
09:51- Aw shit on my way  
09:52- To pet the cats AND help you I guess

✓ Read 09:54

\--------------------  
(14.10.2013)

18:00 Sasuke fan 2

18:00- Hey Kai  
18:00- Quick question  
**18:06- Ask away bby ;;))**  
18:07- Do you know anything about dreams or visions? Or just weird fucked up scenarios that happen in your head and nothing makes sense  
18:08- And the scenarios are very specific like rrreeeaaallly specific  
1 **8:13- Woa there that's too fast!!1**  
18:13- Sorry, do I need to go slower?  
**18:14- Nah m8 I think I can handle this**  
**18:15- ...Sounds oddly sensual when you think about it**  
**18:15- ANYWAY**  
**18:15- What exactly happened then??**  
**18:16- Did you die???**  
18:18- No I didn't die  
18:19- But it was snowing and I was walking this path that leads to old ruins and there was a black horn on the ground and earrings  
**18:20- But did you die??**  
18:20- God I hope so  
18:21- But you do have a dream book right?  
**18:21- Aw shit dude sorry to inform that it it completely busted**  
**18:22- Finito. Done. Ruined**  
18:23- Question mark  
18:23- What did you do to it???  
**18:24- Oi don't blame me!**  
**18:24- It was Koa! She's a bad dog**  
18:25- How dare you call her a bad dog  
18:25- I thought we were friends  
18:25- You just don't call an actual angel a bad dog  
**18:26- B/**  
18:26- Maybe you're the bad dog  
**18:26- >BO**  
**18:27- Are you calling me a bitch??**  
18:27- No?  
**18:28- Get it? Girl dog? A bitch?**  
18:28- Oh  
**18:28- You're lame B**  
18:29- You're lamer  
**18:29- >B'O**  
**18:30- The tears are real**  
**18:30- Now will you excuse me I'm going to cry for 3 hours and then I'll jack off and take a nap**  
18:31- You alright? Did the lame thing hurt you? Sorry about it  
**18:31- Nah don't sweat it, I'm just tired as ball**  
**18:31- Too much happening**  
**18:32- But in all seriousness, sorry for not having any explanation to your dream**  
**18:32- Maybe it's a headsup for something that will happen in near future?**  
**18:33- Like a prediction**  
18:35- I'll keep it in mind  
18:35- Take care Kai  
**18:38- B')**  
18:39- B^)

✓ Read 18:39

\--------------------

19:50 (17) Messages from LOLtus

 **19:50- button hey**  
**19:50- hey**  
**19:50- button**  
**19:51- guess who (me) still has your binoculars borrowed and can see shit from (ja)far**  
**19:52- for example**  
**19:52- I c u on the boat**  
**19:53- what are u doing there it’s getting dark as fuck**  
**19:54- ah sitting okay nevermind lol**  
**19:55- oh hey you found bumblebee**  
**19:56- it’s grazy it’s like she’s looking straight at me**  
**19:56- nevermind there’s fireflies around u she’s looking at them**  
**19:56- i will believe my eyes if ten million fire flies**  
**20:09- not fireflies def not**  
**20:10- r u doing the thing**  
**20:10- button please answer something**  
**20:11- ah fuck you’re doing the thing**  
**20:12- please check your fucking phone**

One (1) Missed call from LOLtus

**20:16 -b come on wake up dude don't disappear on us**

Two (2) missed calls from LOLtus

 **20:24 -I’m coming over**  
**20:24 -no stay on the shore please**  
**20:25- upd8 me and dad are both coming there**

\--------------------

20:28 One (1) missed call from The Mullet dad

 **22:06 -I know this happens not that often but I know I should check up on you more regularly I’m sorry I’m too busy at the moment and it feels bad knowing you still do that**  
22:08- Jean I’m so sorry, you don’t have to feel bad for working D^:  
22:09- And I’m sorry for making a scene again, I’m feel like shit  
22:10- You don't have to check up on me you have an entire family to look over  
**22:10- Never feel like shit for that Button you can’t control everything yet and my family and me are there to guide you just like I promised and you're part of my family**  
22:12- I feel shit because I can’t control everything yet  
22:13- Shit went down when I first time did the weird thing and it could've been as bad this time  
**22:15- That happened**  
22:16- I’m dead anyway  
22:16- But I appreciate the help dude  
22:17- Tell Ruska I’m sorry for breaking the glass, I can buy new one  
**22:19- I don’t think the glass needed replacement Sonic was never my favorite anyway Ruska said it’s okay already**  
**22:20- And you’re not dead Button, you’re alive and somewhat well we’re here for you like always giving you time and help**  
22:20- I know this and I love you guys  
22:21- All of you , you guys are a real blessing I swear  
22:22- Haha sure we are

\--------------------  
(17.10.2013)

21:00 (1) Message from Soda Dude

 **21:00- hey have you heard anything from that friend of yours?**  
21:01- No  
**21:01- nothing??**  
21:01- No  
21:02- Have you heard anything?  
**21:02- me and kai went to the police several times giving the description, no luck**  
**21:03- we don't even know her last name**  
**21:03- asked some other london people as well but nothing**  
**21:05- look b it's been almost two weeks, no trace of her anywhere and even your local police said fuck it**  
**21:05- i sort of believe she just went back**  
**21:06- this whole thing seems like a lost cause imo**  
21:06- She's _not_ a lost cause  
21:07- She is gone and who knows in what possible danger  
21:07- What kind of a police gives up on a missing person anyway?  
**21:08- b you literally don't have enough evidence and the police have to trace some actual people down**  
**21:08- look i believe she's real and your friend but try to find something with no records or personal files**  
21:09- I've been going around the bay for ages  
21:09- I'm getting tired like I always am  
21:10- This is why people avoid someone like me  
21:10- And this is why I can't keep any sort of relationship functioning  
21:11- But she hates me anyway so why try  
**21:12- b this wasn't your fault**  
**21:12- and i'm sure she doesn't hate you. why would she hate you?**  
**21:12- and like, we've been friends for years and i know you're not that easy to hate**  
**21:13- please just rest for a day or something**  
**21:13- don't be so hard on yourself, please button. she's your friend. i'm your friend**  
21:14- Fuck off okay I'm not up for this shittery

✓ Read 21:14

\--------------------  
(18.10.2013)

01:17 Soda dude

01:17- [voice mail]  
[Hey...I'm...so sorry Bubble I was a huge douche again. I know you meant well and I'm just (sigh) an idiot. I literally haven't slept almost at all after she went missing and... shit went down with mom again and the police already forgot about the whole thing. I'm sorry Bubble, I should do the rest thing, I guess. I'm never putting my stupid ass anger on you ever again, I swear on uhh...this cool ass fucking lamp I got from Ruska the other day.]  
**01:24- [voice mail]**  
**[Hey don't sweat it B, I seriously understand, someone is missing and you are dead tired. I'm not mad, just worried of you. Like, I care about my friend. Sure the "eff off" kinda brushed me the wrong way but no hard feelings.]**  
**01:26- [voice mail]**  
**[We still love you dude no matter what, so don't worry and we'll be here for you alright? (*muffled voice from Kaipo in the background* Take a fucking rest!) Yea exactly!]**

01:28- Love you guys **  
01:28- we could video chat later today? not now cause it's uh  
01:29- late  
01:29- and you missy are taking a rest, we'll continue on this case via the chat!  
**01:30- Sure yea  
01:31- Goodnight you two **  
01:32- goodnight <3 <3 kaipo says eff you for calling her lame few days ago  
**01:32- Tell her she's lamest **  
01:33- she flipped me off  
01:33- or you tecnically  
**01:34- Flip her off back **  
01:35- ????? no?? ?  
01:35- too rude for me  
**01:36- Okay you're the lamest then **  
01:36- 3:  
** 01:37- ;^) **  
01:37- don't you ;^) me  
** 01:38- :^( **  
  
✓ Read 01:40  
  
\--------------------  
**  
07:09 Mullet dad  
  
07:09- Hey Jamie  
07:09- James  
07:09- Jon  
07:10- Mister Mullet **  
**07:10- She's here **  
07:12- Good morning to you too B whats up who's there  
** 07:12- The one who's been missing  
07:13- Idk I'm both angry and relieved to see her **  
07:14- Why'd you be angry she came back  
** 07:14- I don't know!! Maybe because she didn't tell anything when she left and comes back thinking she was gone only for a day???  
07:15- A fucking day????  
07:15- But she doesn't look good and freaked the fuck out after I told it's been two weeks  
07:16- I don't know what has happened to her and I'm really really really worried  
07:16- Like really worried  
07:17- Really  
07:18- I'm making some coffee and tea for us, I really want to know what happened  
07:18- But I'm not angry anymore  
07:18- I'm so glad to see her I feel like exploding of relief and joy  
07:19- I gotta go talk to her now but just so you know she's back  
  
✓ Read 07:28


	6. From 1 to 10 How Dead Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it would be necessary to know who the demon truly is. And maybe it would be as be necessary to know who the witch is. Who are they really? Who are they not? Who would they rather be, other than their current selves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a calm and friendly conversation with each other. Yep.
> 
> Also! Content warning on violence, blood and mentions of suicide

Button is. Not so sure about anything at this point. At all. In any sort of way. For the past two weeks she had made herself to believe that her unintended roommate had disappeared completely. Ran way without saying a word. And now that she's back, all the worry and fear had dropped off from her shoulders. But they were replaced with frustration and yelling. That's what she'd been doing for the last 30 minutes; yelling in frustration. And so has the runaway. This was supposed to be a calm conversation about Jirra's two week journey but something went wrong. Not just a thing, multiple things. Too many things. Rather than sitting and drinking the coffee Button had made, the girls were now standing in then middle of the living room, on each other's throats.

"So you think I'm just straight up lying to your face?" Jirra asked firmly, arms tightly crossed over her chest. Her fangs flashed momentarily in the dim morning light as she had barked one loud and angered answer after another. Button pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned loudly, stopping her mindless wandering and circling on her place.

"Do you really think you were gone for a day?"  
"Oh fucking Christ, didn't you listen to me at all? I wasn't gone for two whole weeks you fucking idiot."  
"Calling me names won't make this any easier, you know. And you were gone for two weeks, do I have to prove you otherwise?"  
"I only want you to prove me you can leave me the fuck alone! You don't understand any of the shit I went through just to get back to your pile of garbage house."  
"If you already left, why did you come back? If this place is such gargabe why are you here??"  
"Not like it would matter, right? Get off my dick and be your nosey bitch self somewhere else!"

Button stopped right in front of Jirra, unable to find the right words at first. She opened and closed her mouth several times, before she settled her arms on her waist with a loud huff and looked around the room, dumbfounded by how stubborn Jirra was able to be.

"So this is the thanks I get for providing you shelter and food and all that other crap ?! You just vanish and yell that I just happen to care where you went!"  
"You don't care shit, di Onda."  
"And what gives you the idea that I don't care?? Tell me, Jirra! You seem to be full of so many answers and so many surprises!"  
"You didn't even look for me, you just seemed to live your own dandy as fuck life while I was gone. Heck, I think you even celebrated!"

Infuriated, Button pushed Jirra aside and with long strides walked up to the diner room's table, taking a bunch of papers from a big pile. The pile was filled with missing person posters, that looked even more ridiculous now. She clutched the paper in her hands and turned back to the demon, that stood there, glaring with annoyance. Button shoved the paper at Jirra's hands and gestured her to take a look at the paper. Jirra rolled her eyes, groaned and took the paper. She didn't really read it at first, only let her eyes wander over the sheet.

"The fuck is this?"  
"You forgot to read?" Button answered with a steady voice, keeping her stern attitude visible and eyed the paper. Jirra took a other disinterested look at the paper and seemed to actually read it this time. She wrinkled her nose and scoffed as she dropped the paper on the floor. 

"You thought you could've found me with these? No offence but you know what these are? Garbage."  
"I know! Everyone told me that! I'm fully aware!"  
"Then why did you make these?! You barely know what I look like! 'Dark blue hair'? It's raven black, you ass. Can't you see colour or are you fully blind?"  
"I can't see the way you see but for fucks sake I'm not blind!"  
"I think you are! Blind and ignorant enough to write posters like these and litter this already filthy-ass town with them. With my filthy-ass name on them."

Jirra walked towards the table and inspected the mess on it. Piles and piles of paper, pens all around, nearly empty bottle of whiskey and non used band-aids. Button used all her time to make these? How nice. How pathetic. Why would she care so much about Jirra? She hasn't done anything for her. She probably just hated her so much that she made posters to make everyone know she's gone. Gone for good. Small stains on the papers caught her attention. They weren't dark enough to be ink or coffee. Like tiny droplets of water. Slobber? Probably, making these was a huge turn on for Button for sure. But now that she thought about it, she'd had similar stains in her old writings as well. Like on the note in the huge hall at Menelaus's. So...tears? Why'd she cry, loosing Jirra was the best fucking thing available. At least that's how Jirra had felt. And she knew it was the truth, of course it was.

"You know, it would just be better if I never came back. Things would be better for you if you never summoned me. But you just had to be a horrible painter and a depressed creep. What a delight you are."  
"What makes me a creep??"  
"You never say shit, you just stare like you've never seen another living thing, you greet fucking plants! You wrote all this!! How is that healthy?"  
"How is breaking everything you touch and tearing apart other property just because you're little bit pissed of healthy?? Tell me that! Worrying for another is a normal human function! Thought you'd know about! Thought you'd have some human in you but I guess you're nothing else than bitchiness and unimpressive charisma! Guess you really haven't changed from your old self, huh?! "  
"You have no fucking idea of who I am or who the hell I used to be."  
"Then tell me! Jirra tell me who the fuck you are! I'm listening to, can't you see that?! Just tell me. Who. The fuck are you??" Button strode closer to Jirra and poked at her chest with some force, making Jirra lean back a little. Jirra made a deep noise down her throat, like a threatening growl. A beast that was about to fight for its life and honor. A beast that was just woken from its slumber.

"Oh you wanna know who I am?? Dead! Finished! Literally, in every way you can imagine! I've been dead for 80 years and I'll be dead for 80 more! But why would you care, you're the one who's alive. You're the one who gets to experience all kinds if new and cool shit but I have to stay put and rot in Hell for the rest of my miserable life that I threw away like an idiot that I am! for 80 fucking years I had a shitty and sharp as hell gem up in my brain making me forget every single detail about myself and the world!"

As she spoke, the skin around her eyes and on her hands darkened, her nails fully formed into long claws and the longer spikes in her hair hardened and tilted back, making the horns she carried with such grace. Button backed away a step and lifted her hands slowly in defense. Jirra took a heavy step closer, half formed and fully raged. The burning orange eyes scanned through Button, like trying to find a weak spot from her. No need to look for that, the whole girl was a weak spot. Right in front of Button's eyes, Jirra grew almost a head taller and buffer. If that was even possible for her, she was already big.

"Woah hey no need f-"  
"Yes there is need. You wouldn't understand who or what I am without me properly explaining. Without me properly showing you what the hell I am. And that's what I am. Hell."  
"You're more than this Jirra. I know you are, I-I know this is your t-true form but this isn't-"  
"You're right this isn't my true form. My true form couldn't even stand in this hollow home of yours. You wouldn't dare to even see it. you wouldn't want to see my full force, the full me!" Jirra's voice grew louder and lower, teeth blaring red and sharp in the light of the room, filled with the smell of burning wood and smoke.

With a a loud snarl, Jirra gripped Button's arm tightly, almost sinking her fully formed dark claws into her flesh. She then pushed Button aside with all the force she got in her. She knew it was too much, but it felt necessary, to show Button that was not a person to mess around with. 

Button's body slammed against the nearest wall with a loud and violent crash, making the paintings near her jerk. She yelped loudly, dropping on her knees and supporting her body with her other arm. With the other she held her head, feeling like it had shattered in pieces. All the air in her lungs was pushed out and her head and chest ached. 

"This is all I am, Button di Onda! Full force straight from Hell itself! Deadly skills and unstoppable power! That's what I'm meant to be! That's what she made me be! She gave me this new life, this new and much stronger life! I've never felt greater! More feared! Do you have any idea how it felt when nothing and no one took me seriously?! Hahah! Look at me now, I can kill you with a single hit if I want! I can maul folks like you to death if my mistress wants!" Loud laughter filled the room as she took a step closer to Button, hands on her hips." I even scare myself sometimes! I even scare my own damn...self..."

Her words stopped flowing out of her sharp mouth as she only watched the other struggle to breath. The flames in her eyes lost their burning brightness as guilt slowly crept in her chest, making her feel heavy. Her shoulders tensed as she slowly morphed back to her human height, the dark and matt skin melting away like the wax from a dark candle with small but wild flames dancing over it. Her eyes wandered on the wall where Button had crashed and the clearly visible crack made her hole body freeze in sudden fear. 

Oh god. Oh fucking god. 

Her hands covered her mouth as she lowered her gaze on Button, drops of cold sweat trailing from her head. Her shirt had ripped on the spot where Jirra had gripped her and her breathing was ragged. She felt the heavy weight of guilt and worry pull her towards Button, who was slowly getting up. She was just about to reach out for Button, but as she got closer, loud static filled her head and she stopped with a quiet and pained grunt. The noise was loud, like her head was inside a broken TV. She shook her head and as she fixed her gaze back on Button and she could swear she saw her whole appearance flicker and faint. Like someone was fucking around with her opacity. Button wiped her nose that was smeared with her own blood and looked up at Jirra, as panicked and scared as she was. She tried to spell out something but nothing came out, only louder static. Jirra covered her ears and leaned back, trying her hardest to make sense out of this. She looked at Button straight to her eyes, that blankly stared back, solid with gold. That wasn't right. Surely her eyes were golden normally but. Solid gold. Matching the blood that oozed from her nose and ran down her cheek and neck. 

Button wrapped her lower chest with both of her hands, trembling as she flickered even more. It looked like a in real life glitch that was getting out of control. What was Jirra supposed to do about this? How could she even help? button was disappearing right in front of her and she herself was just standing there. The room around her felt like glitching as well. The floor under them twitched and changed colours around the breaking edges. The ceiling felt like expanding and collapsing at the same time. Lights made no sense, coming from places where no light was supposed to be coming from. She closed her eyes as she felt them starting to water and ache. Perfect.You nearly transformed fully again, hurt Button and now she's glitching like a broken VHS and you're crying. Great job, Jirra. This is a perfect way to make friends.

She gasped loudly and jumped back as she felt a hand clutch her shoulder. The static sound was gone, the gold blood on the floor was red, the glitching witch was right in front of her. With normal eyes, with normal blood. Button was trying to speak again but nothing made sense to Jirra. Blurred out words with no meaning. she glanced around the room and she still felt like the room was morphing and changing as she tried to take a deep breath after another, failing each time. She shoved Button's hand away and stared at the floor, not wanting any kind of contact at that moment. Not physical, not emotional. Nothing. She just wanted to forget what she was and maybe cry. Probably. She didn't know what she wanted. She just hurt Button. She broke her and the entire existence of the room around them by being a huge asshole and show off. By trying to prove a point. By nearly killing the only person she could trust at the moment. But she just said that Button didn't care. Why would she then trust her? what is going on with these thoughts? What is even right anymore? Everything is only wrong now.

"-r me?? Jirra! Are you there? Hey you okay?"  
"N- No. No! What the fuck is that question even?! How is this fine to you?! I could've killed you!"  
"Jirra you didn't kil-"  
"I could've! If I used all of my fucking power you'd be on the other side of that wall! I mean look at it!"  
"I- yea it- Jirra you-"  
"I shouldn't have done that! At all! It should've been me who got that beating! It should've been me who bursts through the wall!"  
"No I-" Button once again reached out for Jirra who slapped her hand away on a reflex, staring back with teary and foggy eyes. She was scared. Terrified. Button could see that clearly.  
"Don't get too close di Onda or I'll hurt you again! Whether I'll like it or not! I can't help it, at all! I'm made to be like this, I'm meant to destroy other lives and souls! I don't want to be like this Button! Forget what I said while back, I don't w-want to be like this! I don't want to h-hurt.. . I don't... oh god please don't..."

Jirra's last words disappeared into loud sobs and intakes of breath as she leaned forward, covering her face with her shaky hands. Button wanted to reach out and hold her close but she didn't want to be touched. She glanced around her and tried not to reach toward Jirra, afraid of causing more harm, rather than helping. Jirra slowly sank on the floor and sat down, holding her knees against her chest and placing her forehead on them, loudly sobbing. Button squatted down in front of her, stuttering while trying to say something.

"If I could I'd just end everything I am... I'd do it, right here, right in this fucking room where I hurt the only person who is nice to be because she wants, not because she's told to be." Jirra's voice was so quiet that button had to lean a little closer to hear her. Her grip on her knees was tight, tips of her fingers turning white from the pressure. "I've hurt so many Button. So fucking many. I never realized it. Never in those 80 years have I realized what I've done. I'm just..." She paused again, taking in a shaky breath.

"I'm tired of acting as this bad bitch that I think I am. I'm not that, Button."  
"Acting?"  
"I am a shit person in general but don't get fooled by my confidence, di Onda. Every night I want nothing more than death and oh boy, have I tried to accomplish. I'm afraid of people. I'm afraid of myself. I'm more afraid than you'd think. But it's all covered under this bitch layer."  
"I don't think you're that shit."  
"Try me." Jirra lifted her head from her knees and wiped her damped eyes, sobbing quietly as she tried to inhale. "I am pretty slick bitch, but things scare me."  
"It's totally normal to be scared. Shit, I'm scared of things too."  
"Figured."

With a thud, Jirra leaned back and laid herself on the floor, staring at the ceiling and wiping her wet nose. Ugh, nasty.

"I don't know why I even opened this much to you. I guess yelling for 40 minutes does that to a person."  
"Jirra I'm sorry about yelling an-"  
"I'm used to it. You should reach my level, too."  
"Wh- what do you mean by that?"  
"I meant by this. Floor business. Chill, you probably need to lay down too. Or will you just you know, evaporate trough it or some shit?"  
"No?"  
"Then chill with me for a second."  
"What will that do?"  
"Prevent us from fighting for 3 minutes."

Frowning, Button walked around Jirra, resting on top of the carpet. She tried to scoot a little closer to Jirra, but remembered that she wanted her distance. The floor was way too cold to be on your own, while you were cold to the core in general. Thank god for October. Maybe this what she meant by "chilling out". Freezing on the floor. Nice.

"Look I don't want to fight with you. Like, at all."  
"Why?"  
"I hate it."  
"Fighting?"  
"Correct."  
"Why?"  
"What's so good about fighting anyway? Other or both will get hurt. Usually just...emotionally. But when it gets physical it's just... the worst."  
"Hm."  
"I understand it's your nature to literally fight to death to survive."  
"Nature? You think being a overpowered hell beast is my nature?"  
"Sort of. I don't know you Jirra. I don't know your true nature. Although you did tell me something, being scared and anxious and all that."  
"And you shouldn't know."

Button rolled over to lay on her side to see Jirra more properly. Although it felt like she was looking at her upside down. But Jirra would see the same, Button floating over her troubled head. If it weren't for the floor, there wouldn't be up or down for either of them. Just empty space that was only filled by their own presence. 

Jirra glanced at the other girl laying next to her, shooting her a questioning look. 

"Why shouldn't I?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"First of all you sort of live in my house and break my stuff. So it would be super to know who you really are."  
"Fucking sexy as shit."  
"Something else?"  
"No."  
"Magnificent. But in all honesty, I'm being serious. I want to know you."  
"What, you want to be my girlfriend or some sappy shit like that?"  
"Sure. No, I mean that since we are doomed to live together, maybe it would be necessary for us to know who we are. I don't want to be your girlfriend, just a friend is enough."  
"I don't think so." Jirra glared and turned her face away, resting her arms over her chest, letting out a loud huff.

"I do think so. Seriously. Listen I- I... yo- you got me scared as hell when you were away. I wasn't able to sleep almost at all, I ran only on caffeine and fear. I just wanted you to be okay. And yes, I yelled at you for coming back, but you have no idea how glad I am to see you. And look at me, the yelling seemed to cause me to open up as well."

Jirra gave no answer but her shoulders tensed at the words. Button wanted to reach out to her and comfort but it was quite clear she wasn't in a mood for any touching. She wasn't expecting any answer but she stayed there with the demon. She didn't want her to be alone, not in the state she was in. For a moment they laid still, quietly breathing in a even pace. Button's eyes wandered towards Jirra's tense arms. she hadn't even notice how strong she looked or how strong she actually was. Was being super strong and buff a demon thing? Compared to Jirra, Button looked even weaker than normal. She wasn't strong, she will never be strong. Not like Jirra. Jirra could probably just lift her and throw across the sea with no problem. But how strong was she really? Not like, physically wise. 

Her eyes lowered towards the tattoo on her upper arm, standing out sharply from Jirra's rough skin. It didn't look like any other tattoo. It didn't seem to be part of her own skin. It reflected no light, just like her skin when she unleashed her true form. Or well, "true" form. More human friendly form. Or was her human form more human friendly? What did she really look like? Did she look like that when she was alive? Her human form was quite...nice but that's not the point. She told that she was too big to properly stand in this room in her "true" form and the ceiling wasn't that high up. The thought of Jirra fully transforming between their fight frightened Button. She'd stand no chance against her. 

"Tean." Jirra's quiet voice broke the heavy silence between them. Button's eyes wandered back to Jirra who had her own gaze towards the other. Before Button could ask, Jirra continued.

"J-Jirra Aurora Tean. The whole name. Since you wanted to know."  
"That's a nice name." Button answered quietly, fixing her position on the cold floor. Jirra scoffed at the response but continued.  
"21 I guess. Haven't aged at all since that shit went down. I was uh. Born in Italy."  
"In Italy?"  
"Yes. And yes I speak Italian, like any Italian person would."  
"You don't really seem to speak it that much."  
"Why would I speak my own mother language to a person who doesn't herself speak it?"  
"I uh...good point. but no one's stopping you from speaking it. I gotta say, your accent kind of made me think about your true origins but I was too scared to properly ask. Your accent is really strong. Says me, obviously."

Jirra nodded at that and dropped her other arm on the floor, keeping the other loosely on her stomach. She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes, trying to think of something else to tell. It wasn't easy, Button could tell. But there was no rush. They had time. Button would give all her time to Jirra if she'd let her.

"You mentioned that you've been dead for about 80 years? Correct?"  
"83."  
"So you were born in uh...1909?"  
"July 1909, yes."  
"Whoa. That's way far off. And now it's 2013. And last time you've been on ground level was 83 years ago? In full consciousness."  
"...Yes."  
"That sounds so dark."  
"I had a fucking crystal literally inside of my head so yes."  
"Why? Is that the reason you died?"

Jirra shook her head. Her gaze turned darker, like she was about to say something that only made her feel worse. An old memory? Something worse than a memory? A nightmare? Nightmare memory? Nightmemory? Memory mare? 

"It's the reason I forgot. My mistress put it in my head after she killed me, making me a stupid zombie or some shit. Framed my death as a suicide. I fell right in her trap. If she told me to murder a innocent man with a huge family, I'd kill him. Even if he or she or whatever was guilty or had no family, I'd do it. If she told me to kill colleague for rebelling, I'd do it. If she told me to bend over and please her, I'd do it."  
"You remember all that?"  
"Always have remembered. Never thought anything of it. Until a friend of mine took it off. I have no idea why he did it. It was fucking painful, I can tell you that."  
"Surely. What did you do after it was off?"  
"Pretended. Hoped she wouldn't notice. Of course she did in the end. But she trusted me enough... for some fucking reason, and started to use me for luring people in and making them feel somewhat safe before the real Hell breaks loose on them. Made to sort of play with my food, in some sense?"  
"O-oh, so you uh...ate people?"  
"No but I was rather just playing around, seeing what they were really made of. Only fun thing I got to do. I honestly enjoyed your reactions when you summoned me."  
"Mine?"  
"Mhm. I saw the portal opening in front of me and I saw you. I hadn't seen anyone like you in ages. Meaning uh...as in not scared of the trial she was about to face with my Mistress. You looked so sure about what you were doing, like you had a plan. I sort of wanted to play with that. And it was fun. But also so very uh...so . ..different in some way. Like you didn't expect me to appear."  
"Truth be told, that was the deal."  
"I know, you told me. Learn to paint."  
"I paint like a 5 year old."  
"More reasons to learn to paint. If you're a witch and you need to paint shit, learn to do it right. Maybe next time you'll get it right. Or you'll get a hellhound, who knows."

Button hummed at that. A hellhound would be such an amazing pet. Of course, Bumblebee was still the best. Good owl, best friend.

"Did you hear the part when I said even I'm scared of myself? Because it's the most true shit I've ever told. Next to the whole London trip thing."  
"I understand that. It really is a big thing to deal with."  
"You making fun of the size of my true form?"  
"In a way. Or just referencing it."  
"Mhm. Everything in me changes as I reform myself. Only things that stay are the tattoos and my marks on my hands."  
"Marks?"  
"Marks. Reminders that I belong to someone. That someone owns me. If I rebel, it burns. But now that I'm with you, I can't feel it."  
"Why?"  
"You sort of lent me? In a way you know? I'm in your 'ownership' for these six months."  
"I don't remember agreeing on that but okay?"  
"You did agree. I said six months and you agreed on that, so basically a deal was made. But don't even think you're an owner of some kind."  
"Oh geez that's way out of my standards. You're as free as you need to be, I don't want to own anyone. Creepy shit."  
"Yea I get that. I just live here."  
"Yeah, basically.But back to the mark, can you show me? "

She slowly sat up, brushing her bangs behind her ear. Jirra soon followed, pulling her knees against her chest with her other arm as she got up. She closed and opened her right hand several times, growing more anxious every second. With a little jerk, Jirra reached her arm out towards Button, tilting her hand so the mark was visible on her palm. Her hand shook a little, as did her whole body. Button slowly placed her own hand under Jirra's to take a bit better look. She gently gripped on Jirra's wrist to see if the mark was reaching anywhere else, turning it this way and that. Jirra didn't mind Button scanning her hand but the shaking wouldn't quit. She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder, not in a mood of looking at the mark any longer. She flinched a little as she felt another hand being put over her hand. Button had her hand between her own hands, holding her. Jirra slowly turned her questioning gaze on Button and cocked a brow. 

Jirra's hand was so warm in Button's hold. The skin on the mark was rough, cold and calloused, surrounded by much softer skin.

"No pulse..." Button muttered to herself as she kept examining the mark.  
"Yea. I'm dead."  
"Huh. If you turned back to normal, would you get it back?"  
"Probably? If my Mistress is feeling nice enough, maybe she'd give my pulse back. As in pulse I mean my life. But it's unlikely so whatever."  
"Hm..."  
"You uh... healing it or...?"  
"I wish I could do that but I'm not a healing witch of any sort."  
"Then why are you holding my hand with your hand. Hands. Two of them. Over my one hand. Holding."  
"I don't know, I thought I should comfort you and your shaky hands somehow. Not helping I guess so I can just let you g-"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Don't let go yet."

Jirra took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a while, trying to focus a bit so her thoughts would be more clear. Button kept her hands on Jirra's, waiting patiently. The shaking had nearly stopped and Jirra's tense frame looked cooler and calmer now. Her shoulders dropped a little and she opened her eyes again with a silent sigh. Her gaze was on Button again. Jirra coughed a little, pulling her hand away. Button put her own hands on her lap, huffing as she smiled faintly at the other. Jirra gave a sheepish smile back and kneaded her knees a little.

"Did that help you?"  
"A little."  
"Glad to hear. If it helps you more, you have the guest room still for yourself. So if you feel like you need to take a nap or just sleep through the whole day then go for it. I'm gonna fix up the mess. Since you're back and all that."

As she was getting up, she felt an arm gripping on her own wrist, keeping her in place. Shooting the other a puzzled look, she motioned the arm that was on hold with her free hand, quietly asking for a reason.

"You owe me a favor." Jirra said, rather bluntly.  
"Uh.. . I do?"  
"Yea, I want some answers from you." Button tilted her head and was about to ask for some kind of explanation but Jirra continued. "You already got answers from me. Like. Who I am 'n shit."  
"A...ah, right. But I thought you already know enough?"  
"Your name and that you're hated in this town, which you could just leave. That I know. But what's with... .this?" Jirra motioned toward Button with her own free hand. Button glanced down at her feet and then at her arm that was on the other's gentle grip.

"This? It's my uh, me."  
"Wow, Your you. What else?"  
"'What else' as in...?"  
"The weird flicker thing. You kind of disappeared."  
"Ah right yea! Uh it's not simple yet it's the only logical reason." Button slowly sat back down, pulling her hand to signal Jirra to let go. Nothing happened for a little while, but she then loosened her grip and Button rested her now free hand on side. "I'm dead too."  
"That's the only logical reason you have?"  
"Yes?? I guess the less logical reason would be that I'm a ghost ."

Jirra's eyes scanned Button all over in disbelief. How can this person be a ghost? She can hold her, she can see and hear her, she can see as she breathes air in and out of her lungs. Ghosts don't breathe.

"A ghost."  
"Okay so long fucking story short: I died, my soul went back to my dead body but not in a way to make me live again. I was dead dead, now just...dead." Button shrugged and scratched her neck, feeling the dried blood on her hair and skin. She made a slightly disgusted face and wiped her hand on the carpet next to her. "My dad wasn't fully human and my mom is a witch. So magic keeps me going. Basically. I'm possessing my own body, sort of. It don't sound real but here I am. Part human, fish people and witch. I sound like a bad oc."  
"But you are real..right?"  
"Huh?"  
"The thing doesn't sound real as you said but are real?"  
"As real as you want me to be."  
"The fuck you mean by that?"  
"I uh. Don't think I'm that real, you know. My parents are both supernatural. I'm not entirely here and I can just disappear without a trace. I existed once but not that much anymore so." Button chuckled quietly, although she looked uneasy and nervous about talking this ghost issue. Fish people?

"Fish people?"  
"Sirens. My dad was part siren. I'm like uhh...25% siren? I guess? My dad did shit with water and I got the ability from him. I can't control this at times. It takes so much from me to not to flicker and start ghosting around. So this water thing makes everything harder. I have strong powers too, but no proper control. If shit happens to me, like the wall thing, I loose the control over me and I just. Disappear."  
"What's with the gold then? The blood, the eyes?"  
"My dad had the same thing too. Siren thing. My granny had silver blood and dad gold, like me. I'm trying to figure out why it is gold and why it happens. It happens when I loose control over my ghost side and it happens when I use water tricks and it happens when I'm badly hurt. I don't...I don't know enough."  
"It's fine but are you gonna find out?  
"Someday."  
"So in short, you're part fish, part witch, you bleed gold and you're dead?"  
"When you phrase it like that, it sounds even worse but yes, correct."  
"...Neat. But what about the entire room glitching?"

"Pretty sure it only affects me, not the surroundings."  
"Wrong, there was this static shit and the roof went all crazy and the floor was missing."  
"Really? I...you...you think it was because of me?"  
"Could be? Or then just me? Both? I mean shit, it could be me. With my weird ass hallucinations and stuff."  
"Hallucinations?"  
"When I freak out 'n shit but that's not important right now, okay. It was just weird.  


Button reached her hand behind her head to feel the bruise that was drying up. It felt just nasty but at least it didn't bleed or hurt much. Jirra reached at Button and gently grasped her hand, pulling it in front of her. Button only tilted her head and glanced at the hand that held her own.

"I'm bad at doing these apologies but um. Sorry. About that whole wall thing."  
"It's fine."  
"Is it though? Dude you basically flew against the thing! I swear it's not going to happen again. I'd never forgive myself and neither should you."  
"I did yes. And I'm not going to forget it."  
"I mean obviously you're not, but neither am I. I'm gonna make it up to you, that's a fucking promise. Don't take this too easily though, Something worse could've happened."  
"Rough start, rough middle but maybe the end can be smoother? For both of us? We don't have to be the absolute BFF's but at least we could get along. And not throw each other at walls. Things need to be worked out."  
"So we'd be...friends?"  
"Friends."  
"Do we like...shake on it?"  
"If you want."

With slight awkwardness, the girls reached for the other's hands and shook them firmly. Button snickered, and used her free hand to wipe her nose which had finally stopped the bleeding. The relief of Jirra's arrival finally got out and she smiled warmly at the demon. The corners of Jirra's lips twitched as she watched the other smile and quietly giggle and she retrieved her hand with a slow pull. 

"Was it that awkward?"  
"No, I'm just happy."  
"W-really? That's why you're being like that? Smiling and shit?"  
"Yes Jirra, I'm smiling and shit because I'm happy. Happy cause you're back and in one piece and we sort of talked things out. I don't remember us talking this much with such positive results.."  
"That's. Oh uh. Cool. Didn't think you'd be that pleased to see me. After all the shit I've done to you."  
"I didn't think so either at first but I guess we were both wrong. I like people. I like you, friend."  
"Fuck yea friend." 

Jirra scooted closer to Button, placing her hand over the other's shoulders, gently pulling her closer. With a quiet sigh, Button leaned her head against Jirra's shoulder. Jirra quietly observed the other, before turning her gaze towards the large glass doors, looking out to the bay. 

"Welcome back."  
"Thanks B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even funny but I spent 3 hours trying to find a part where I had written "-as she breathes (she a thot)" but I couldn't find it for some reason


	7. Lifeboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave. Time to say goodbye to a friend and return to literal Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some fighting and a lot of shit talk in this one so just a heads up

Jirra leans onto the window seal and watches at the open sea, mind wandering here and there. The smell of the sea is faint, but she could still sense it. It's too late to go swimming but maybe sneaking out wouldn't be a problem. Of course it would be, but she has a reason to go out this time. No nagging and complaining from a certain someone. "Oh you're out again did you even look at the clock you'll miss dinner!" "With that outfit? I don't think so, you need to look more respectful than that, father's going to be absolutely mad." 

Yea well. Whatever.

There's a faint knock on the door across the room but Jirra doesn't react. Another pair of knocks. Nothing. 

"Jirra honey are even alive in there? I've been yelling your name for the past 20 minutes. The date you've been talking for two days straight is starting in five minutes, hope you'd know that."  
"A- wha- shi-yea! I'm alive mom!" Jirra snapped out of her train of thought and stumbled to get back on her feet, making her way to the door. Opening it with a quick swing she startled her mother, making her nearly drop her baked goods. 

"Was that a curse I heard from you?" Jirra's mother cocked her brow with a stern look, not impressed by her daughters language.  
"Not at all, I saw a ship and got a little lost." She sighed and passed her mother, squeezing trough the space between her and the door frame. Her mother followed soon after, holding onto the basket with the foods she had prepared for Jirra's date.  
"You're going on a date, why on earth are you wearing pants?" Her mother questioned as Jirra fumbled with her shoes, grunting as a response.  
"I forgot to wash the dress grandma gave me plus I'm in a great hurry! I don't have time to change! What's wrong with pants anyway, they're clearly getting into fashion"  
"Ugh, they're horrible! What will Adrito say about this? Won't he be a little down? You look so wonderful in your golden dress honey."  
"I can still make his certain things go up even if I had two pants over each others so I don't have much to worry."  
"Well aren't you bold and brash again. Do try to be polite, you're going on a public place so no rowdiness! And listen to Adrito, he's a wise man and he knows what's best."  
"He sure does know a thing or two. But as for now, I gotta go, I'm already late! I'll be back in few hours!"  
"I doubt it. Be safe darling, you know what happened last week in Diana's house."  
"Yea yea, a week ago, I'm so scared. Later." She takes the basket that her mother offered for her and blows a kiss to her mother who shakes her head with a low chuckle and leaves to the kitchen.

Jirra opens the door in a hurry and quickly goes down the steps, keeping her basket close to her chest. If she takes the route after the tailor's shop maybe she can catch up some time she lost. And so she does. With a light jog she passes the shop and hops down the old stone steps that spiral and twist down the hill between old stone houses. The air is filled with the salty smell of the ocean and herbs of the the shop she ran past. On the window seals are all kinds of colourful flowers that bring some life to the bland orange and white houses. This way she avoids most of the people and has enough space to think things through, although her thinking is mostly just "Adrito, gotta run faster, can't be late". She passes few other people who barely have enough time to make way and yell at her as she makes her way down. Yelling apologies she keeps going, nearly tripping over a loose stone. Ah great, the old lady from the house across the street. She'll go right over to Jirra's mother and scold her about raising this child wrong and she should be ashamed and trying harder. Jirra's mother is a good woman, if not too gullible. One feature Jirra did not bear from her.

She can already hear Adrito and his gang laughing and hollering in the distance. Thankfully he was in a good mood, maybe this time he'd forgive her for being this late. hopefully, last time she was late for an hour because she didn't want to go through the market alone. It was just strange, according to him. for being such a bold and expressive person, Jirra seemed to be sort of...afraid? Of huge crowds? Jirra herself thought it was bogus as well but had no idea what to do in situation like that, other than find a way with less crowd and more peace. Finding it was hard in Noli but Jirra was still not going through large crowds, even if it kills her. With her mother it was fine when she was younger, she got to hold her hand or got a ride on her father's shoulders. Now she has to go by herself, and she was not having it. Lazy, told the neighbor. Coward, told the tinier girl in her old class. Just plain out rude, told her sister. 

Was she rude for avoiding people like this? Was it cowardly to be afraid of situations with more than three people? Guess so. She wanted to make sense of it but she'll never get answers and she's aware. It's all in her head, after all. Her messed up head.

Apparently her head was so messed up she forgot that the said head included eyes, that are used to see things and avoid things in front of her. She stops just in time to prevent crashing against a girl who barely has time to react. Jirra makes a mental note to actually pay attention after getting off the spirally stairs and awkwardly hops past the girl, apologizing over and over. She's so close to Adrito that she has no time to stay.

"So sorry so so sorry I didn't look where I was- s-sorry!" Jirra turned over to look at the girl as she shuffled down the other path towards the beach. The blonde girl, who just quietly stared back, didn't even move from the spot. She looked a little dumbfounded but wasn't angry or totally enraged or offended or...anything. Good, Jirra doesn't want more people to be mad at her mindless running and wandering. She wished there'd be another way to get to the shore without going through all that mess. She loved people but not being surrounded by them, constantly afraid that she messes up badly and everyone starts pointing fingers. For 21 years it has been just that. 

"And here comes such a lovely sight."  
"Hah! About time am I right?"

Adrito takes Jirra's hand in a gentle grip and kisses her hand, bowing down slightly. Jirra scoffs and pulls the hand closer to herself and places a gentle kiss on Adrito's lightly chapped lips as he straightens himself and hums in response, wrapping his arm around her waist. He tastes like cheap wine and strawberries, his two weaknesses. But he has admitted that Jirra is his biggest weakness and the only one he cherishes.

"Alrighty boys, the gal of the century is here, let's move it!"

Adrito's gang cheers and bounces around as they start making their way to the beach. Some guys had their guitars with them and one a rusty bucket. This could mean only a rising disaster but who really knew at this point.

"How many times do you have to be late to actually understand time?" Adrito murmured to Jirra, mouth close to her ear as the other's had gone a little further. Jirra sighed and shrugged, making Adrito scoff and shake his head. Of course she had made him mad. When wouldn't she. "Anyways. We found a lifeboat around half kilometers that way, we should go and take a lil, you know, ride?"

"A lifeboat? I mean sounds all romantic and uh, stuff, but what if someone actually needs it?"  
"Sometimes people drown and that's just life, you know? Not like a big tragedy is going to happen today. Right?" Adrito glanced back at his friends who answered with whoops and nods. Well something surely was happening tonight. If those boys truly found a lifeboat on its own, a tragedy was surely arising in the distance. At least they knew how to swim. 

"Don't be so dramatic baby, it's not like you will be the cause of the accident."  
"I mean-"  
"Let's just go, okay? No more yip yapping and chit chatting, we have a boat all for ourselves!"  
"Can't wait."

\------------------------

Adrito peaked his head out of the pile of wood and whooped silently, nudging Jirra's shoulder.

"All clear. I think. I see the old fart face running up the street so I guess we got away."  
"Fart face? Real original."  
"Hey come on. Are you able to come up with something meaner?"  
"No I don't think so." Jirra exhaled as she straightened herself, brushing off sawdust from her pants and adjusted her bra strap back under her sleeve. They had ran for quite a while to get away from the local police, who caught them and the gang messing with the lifeboat. It was a lovely idea, really. Sit on the tiny gold and white boat with a handsome and humble boyfriend, who sang her favourite song while the boys on the shore made the melody by playing a guitar and hitting metal cans and buckets. Like bad drums or something. It was thoughtful of him, after all, it was their 4th year anniversary of being together. And apparently that wasn't enough of ruckus, the boys had pulled back the boat after a while and stuffed themselves in it, sinking the whole thing. One guy nearly drowned, just as Jirra had feared. He needed to be carried away by two other guys as they escaped. 

"You're so deep in thought again, wake up you downer." Adrito snapped his fingers and watched the other with a demanding and annoyed look. Jirra brushed back the hair that had fallen on her face and cleared her throat. Right yes, the date."You get lost in your own little world so often, I'm starting to get worried."

"You shouldn't, really. People think."  
"Well you don't."  
"You just said I think too much."  
"Well, you think nonsense." Adrito settles the blanket, slightly moist on the edges after their escape from the beach. The sun is settling but the warmth will dry it out. He drops the basket next to him and sits down, taking off his shoes, dipping them over to get rid of the sand.

"Not on the blanket, you dummy! Now it's covered in sand." Jirra takes off her own shoes and dusts the spot she's about to sit on.  
"You can clean it off before we leave."  
"Oh me?"  
"Your blanket, your idea to run along the beach and not the street. So your mess."  
"Your shoes."  
"Your mess." He waves his hand at Jirra, dropping the shoes on the grass next to the blanket, supporting his weight with his other arm. He flicks off few grains of sand off of his pants and stares off to the ocean, taking in a deep breath. He exhales loudly and turns to look at Jirra, who has sat down on her knees, arms laid on her lap. She keeps her focus on her hands first, but turns her attention on her boyfriend after a while and smiles brightly. Adrito smirks back and reaches to the basket with his free hand, taking a hold on the bottle of red whine, Jirra's personal favourite.

"Ugh, this shit?"  
"Hey no need for that sharp tongue. It's just wine so don't whine."  
"But this is gross."  
"You ever tasted it?"  
"No?"  
"Then how do you know?"  
"It's just- I - it's not- uh."

Jirra rolled her eyes and sighed as Adrito did the same, finding the corkscrew from the bottom of the basket to open the bottle. It was wine and he was able to get drunk with it, so whatever if it was good or not. He didn't even know what wine it was. 

Well, red. 

"Was wine all you wanted? You could've said that 'hey just give me something to get drunk on I'm going with the boys to cause disaster and headache to the officers."  
"Oh you know what I want." Adrito leaned closer smiling smugly, brows raised. Jirra sighed and smiled warmly back but felt a strange twist in her gut, so she leaned away a little.  
"I think wine is all you needed."  
"What's the matter this time?" Adrito questioned in a mocking tone, annoyed by Jirra's answer and spun his head around, holding on to the bottle.

"What do you mean?"  
"Ugh, always answering with more questions. Jeez, Jirra." Adrito shook his head and took a long swig of the wine straight from the bottle, completely ignoring the glasses Jirra had brought along.  
"I'm...I'm sorry, I know. But what did you mean by that?"  
"Stop saying sorry, it's useless at this point."

Jirra glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, shoulders tense. The wine was a bad idea.

"I knew the wine was a bad idea. The sweet and humble Adrito disappears straight away once he has some wine in his system."  
"Don't complain, you get all bitchy and jumpy when we're in big crowds. You don't have anything to say now, do you?"  
"Adrito, I'm serious. I was looking for this date and once you mentioned you needed wine, I hesitated. I'm not doing anything you grave for tonight, not this time. Not risking it. That's why."  
"Oh look, you did understand what I meant. Thank you for the answer, although it's shit."  
"Stop cursing, it's just making you look even more unapproachable. And I don't care if it's 'shit'."  
"Jirra, it's been soooo long since we've done anything I wanted. You're rude."  
"Oh yea? Was it so good last time that we have to do it again like that? You, drunk and out of your mind and me, pretty much the same. It was horrible."

Adrito raises is bottle and points at Jirra with it, mouth in straight line and nostrils blown wide as he breathed heavily, not finding any words. He probably doesn't even remember anything of that night but still has a feeling it was the greatest night and he was the master of the bedroom. Of all the bedrooms.

"Look, I love you Jirra. But sometimes, you annoy the everloving Lord out of me."  
"I love you too, Adrito. But sometimes, you scare me with your drinking."  
"You drink too."  
"Less than you. But what annoys you the most?"  
"Your oversharing. It's nice to hear you talk but it gets so boring and useless soooo quick."  
"Oversharing?"  
"Yes. Tone it down, then maybe this could work even better."  
"What should I tone down then?"  
"Hmm. Uhh... well you always talk about how scared and anxious you are. All the time, Jirra. All the fucking time."  
"I know I'm s-"  
"And that 'sorry' you put everywhere. No need. Just...don't, okay? Show less, do more."  
"If you promise to drink less then sure, deal."

Adrito only took another long swig and fixed his gaze towards the sea, sniffing the breezy late summer air. Jirra turned her attention towards the sea as well, watching as the gentle waves hit the shore. Observing as people went by and seagulls glided in the air, looking for a easy evening snack. A hand on her thigh startled her and her eyes wandered to the owner of the hand, looking up at her with a smug and knowing smile. Jirra didn't give any other reaction than a deep, annoyed sigh. It had no affect on Adrito. Of course not. He was a man on a mission, after all. Mission: Jirra's pants.

Jirra's mission: Ugh.

Something golden shone in the corner of Jirra's eye so she glanced on her right and saw the girl from earlier walking down towards the sea, minding her own business. She suddenly stopped and stood there, staring back, like she had noticed she as being watched. Adrito lifts his head to look what took Jirra's attention away from him. He scoffs and motions with his hand for the girl to move on and leave them alone. The girl gives a thumbs up, strangely. That was a pretty interesting reaction for being shooed away. Okie dokie I'll be on my way. Weird. Jirra watched as the girl went on and had a urge to follow. Why? Why'd she follow her? Maybe her mind remembered that she didn't apologize correctly after crashing against her so she had to go after her. That wasn't it, but was it? Yes? Why'd she follow her, she didn't even know her.

Yet, she did. Somehow.

"What, you suddenly had your dyke awakening or something?  
"Don't...say that." Jirra grabbed Adrito's hand and gently laid it down on the blanket, getting up herself. She took a step closer towards the stairs and felt a tug on the hem of her shirt.  
"Hey where are you going? I thought this was a special moment for the both of us? What's gone into you? Why do you gotta ruin this too?!"  
"I- I'll be back in a second, please wait. We can continue soon I just have to uh p-powder my nose or some shit. Be right back!" Shit? Was that necessary? 

Jirra hurried down the old steps towards the beach, holding onto the railing, trying her best not to fall over. The sand was soft and hot under her bare feet and she tip toed her way further, passing others who enjoyed the evening on the sand, stopping right in front of the waves that gently crashed to the shore, feeling the cold water on her feet. Cold chills went up her spine and her breath hitched but she was more baffled and puzzled by the sight in front of her. The girl she followed was knee deep in the water, facing her. Her loose gold and white shirt flowing gently in the ocean air, dark but clear eyes focused on the other. Jirra felt a need to get going and go back to her lover but in the back of her mind she sensed something pulling her towards the sea, like something was burning in her and only the ocean would kill out those flames. The girl standing there didn't say anything, didn't ask or motion her to follow but she knew that there was something that made her feel at ease. But she still needed to go back. And so she did. She turned on her heels and wiggled her legs on at the time, trying to get back the warm feeling to them. Glancing back, she noticed the girl was still standing there but she was way more familiar. Too familiar. She knew her, but from what? Where? She wasn't one of her neighbors, she wasn't the pretty girl at the fruit market, or the gorgeous smith. She was someone she had never met, but she knew her still. Her name was somewhere in the back of her mind, but it didn't sound like a name. Just a tiny thing that kept her shirt closed. Tiny.

She walked a while, slowly but surely getting back to the steps. Adrito was still sitting on the blanket, holding to his wine bottle. His whole hand was so tense, the bottle could've break any second if she doesn't hurry. He was breathing steadily but blinking slowly, like he does when he suffers from his migraines. Jirra felt like she was again the reason behind them, being a fool like she is. Adrito means well, but Jirra keeps toying around with him and teases him to the very edge. She loves him, she really does but Adrito seems to want more than just her love. Another bottle of wine perhaps. Jirra knows what he wants but she is just too...afraid? Anxious? Sort of? She doesn't know, but every "no" and "stop" burned in her gut. When others watch and she refuses of something, the weight of guilt only grows. Adrito's friends are her friends too but she has to say "no" every now and then. Which is too often for him. For everybody. If she stops being such a downer for a second maybe people would actually like her, not just act because of her popular and show off boyfriend. She knows they all hate her, it's the cold truth. Just flat out hate. She hates herself too, so it's even. 

Adrito will too, if she doesn't hurry the fuck up. Jirra takes the first step on the hot boulder steps and stops again, holding onto the railing with a tight grip. She takes a deep breath and glances behind her again, to see if the girl is still there. But she is faced with nothingness. Void. The sea is gone. The people on the sand are gone. The tiny hut on a pier is gone, as well. The railing is suddenly gone, making Jirra trip forwards. She lands on her face with a loud 'oof' and hoists herself up quickly, to look for Adrito. Him and the hill is gone. Just darkness. But she hears the ocean. She can still smell it. But she can't see anything. She dusts herself and hold on to her upper arms, feeling them shake lightly. She could see herself but everything else? Absolutely not. 

She glances up to the sky just to see if it's the same odd darkness all around and she is met by a burning mark where the sun usually shines, flaming and spitting sparks. It doesn't look familiar, yet Jirra feels like it's her own. Her own mark that she doesn't even have. But it's hers. It whispers and calls for her, and she approaches. It's too high up, she can't fly. She's a human, a living thing with no wings. Nor supernatural abilities that would give her the power of flight. she needs to get closer, though. The mark graves her attention, her company. The ground under her feels like cold iron, getting warmer as she walks under the mark, never breaking her eye contact from it. It doesn't have any eyes, but it feels like it watches her with same amount of wonder. Burning her with its non existing eyes.

A hand grips on her shoulders and she spins around with a jerk, eyes wide in fright and confusion. The blonde girl? But she just disappeared. Like everything else. Is she seeing the mark too? She can't find words so she points at the thing, hoping the other knows about it, too. The blonde looks worried, maybe a little scared as well and her hand on Jirra's shoulder tightens. Her bright yellow, or golden, eyes could freeze her on the spot. She doesn't look at the mark at all, but seems to know it's there. 

"Jirra?" 

And that's when she falls. The waves of the ocean fade away and the cries of the seagulls go mute as she falls deeper.

\------------------------

Jirra jolted as she heard a series of knocks on her door. Oh great, reality calls. She blinked few times, adjusting her eyes to the dim lights of the room. Her room smelled faintly sweet and woody. Inhaling deeply, she rose up to sit on the large and soft bed, already missing the warmth and comfort of sleep. 

"Morning, room service here! You still alive in there? It's quarter past 3, you know."  
"Yea. Y-yea I'm alive. Hold the phone."  
"Phone is held. Beep."

The familiar sound made Jirra feel more at ease. Like it usually did. Speaking of phone, Jirra should check hers that she got from Button few months back. Handy little device. Not much to do with it since it she didn't need it for that long. Reaching to the little table next to the bed she grabbed the phone, opening it.

February 16th, 2014, 15:16. Damn she lied. It was 16 over 3, not a quarter. Can't trust anyone in this damn planet. Jirra swung her legs over the bed and onto the chilly floor, and breathed out. Light orange and golden hues filled the room as the Sun was already quite low in the sky. Could be lower. Could be behind the hills already so she could go back to sleep. But she knew that there's no time for that. Button was probably still waiting behind the door so Jirra took the first long sleeved shirt she saw and put it on her. Walking around in a top is nice and all but Button keeps talking about catching a cold or some shit like that. Button knows Jirra can't feel that much warmth or coldness but she still cared for her health. Adorable. Jirra opened the door and brushed her hair back, mumbling morning to the other. After blinking few times to get the tiredness out she noticed the other was smiling humorlessly. 

"What's so funny."  
"Oh no nothing. Just uh...nice style you got going on there, bedhead."  
"Bedhead?"

Button snickered and turned on her heels to walk back towards the stairs, holding on to a bowl. A bowl of what exactly? Was she baking something? She could bake? She did prepare all the foods so far but bake? How cool. Jirra made her way to the bathroom and what do you know: bedhead to the extreme. Did her hair even know which was up and which down? Did it even know anything? Probably not. What a loser.

After a short battle to get her hair to look more bearable, she walked down the stairs and yawned loudly, scratching her neck as she went. The fireplace was on again, which was neat. Jirra loves the fireplace and had fallen asleep in front of it countless times. Button would usually wake her up when the fire had died down, but sometimes Jirra had woken up under the green plaid blanket, laying on the couch by herself. Once Button was there too, but Jirra herself had woken her up and told her to go to bed. Button always looks tired, but she looked nearly adorable as she was sleepy and about to fall asleep. Button had told that same about Jirra, but she had kindly flipped her off after the statement. Jirra almost had once said 'but you're more adorable during that' but held it back. There was no reason to say it. 

Jirra heard noise from the kitchen and made her way towards it, patting the grooming barn owl as she went by. It was strange to have a owl as a pet. But Button had told 'she just appeared, never even made a move to fly away'. Strange, really. Was it a witch thing? Button had told that 'not sure but owl find out'. Jirra had laughed at that, although it was the worst thing she'd heard from her. The owl kept on with its cleaning and ignored Jirra, who had arrived to the kitchen, watching as Button was cutting something. Something white and soggy so it must've been mozzarella. For pizza? Judging by the bowl and the cook book she was really making pizza. 

On her light blue turtleneck was few patches of flour. Not just on the shirt but all over the kitchen table. She was really going at it. 

Jirra leaned against the counter next to Button and kept her eyes on the other for a while. Button was more awake then she was. Obviously, she probably woke up way earlier. She yawned again and takes a look around the kitchen, tapping her fingers against the counter, playing an unknown rhythm that's stuck in her head. The radio was on, playing some tune Button had talked about a while back. She really liked that song, she remembers. It wasn't her top favourite but she knew she liked it. The song stuck in her head was different but the rhythm of her fingers and on the radio matched well. She turned to look at Button again, silently working on the decorating. 

"Pizza, fuck yea."  
"Fuck yea." Button replied, smiling softly as she tried to brush back her bangs with the back of her hand, smearing more flour on her face.

"I was in a big pizza mood last night. Did you read my thoughts or something?"  
"You said it out loud like twice."  
"And now you're making some?"  
"Why not, it was a good mood and honestly pizza is good so. Here I am, making some. I don't remember whether or not you liked olives but I put some in. You can pick them off."  
"No no I liked olives. I mean, I like them enough to eat them on pizza."  
"Nice."  
"It's honestly really uh, sweet of you that you remembered my complains from last night and proceeded to make some of that. You didn't have to you know."  
"It's no big deal. The pizza next town was just bloody disgusting so better make own."  
"True. True..."  
"And I mean, I want your remaining time here to be good for you. That's why I just kind of try to do cool and neat stuff for you and with you. I wanted to give you a good time before you have to..."

Jirra sighed as she knew how she'd finish.

"Don't remind me."  
"Sorry."  
"I really can't understand how it's been six months already. I mean, we still have this day for us. And I fucking slept in. Nice."  
"Hey it's okay! We don't have to think and talk about it if it makes you feel any better."  
"Yet you're making a pizza to celebrate my leave."  
"I'm- what? Celebrate? Do you even hear yourself?" Button slammed the oven door close and turned to look at Jirra, in disbelief and confusion. To celebrate her leave? Fucking celebrate?

"I mean, not celebrate but you want me to feel good for leaving and-"  
"I want you to feel good and safe! I want you to be good and safe! Seriously, I know and remember all you told me about your "life" with the Big Bitch demon and I am utterly disgusted. I want nothing more but good for you. I- I can't come with you there but I want to give you good memories and feelings. Maybe even a slice of pizza, just anything so you'd feel better back there." Button hands were fidgeting and her voice was getting quieter, as she tried to find some words of comfort. But she had a feeling, none would work. Jirra took a step closer to her and placed a hand over Button's, that stopped fidgeting as soon as they felt Jirra's touch. Button looked up at the other, unable to continue her rambling.

"I'm so sorry Button I'm just...so fucking scared and I just keep lashing on you cause what else am I supposed to say? You're gonna be so much better when I'm gone."  
"No way, I'm gonna miss the shit out of you".  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Not at all."

Jirra steps back and leans against the counter again, this time hopping to sit on it, shoulders sloughed and head hanging low. She exhales quietly and stays there for a while. Button walked in front of her, leaning against the kitchen island, arms folded against her chest.

"I'm gonna miss you and this place too."  
"What's so special about this house?  
"This house just felt like...the most safest place I've ever been to. Like a home."  
"You know, you can this place your home, if you feel like it."  
"What?"  
"If you ever come back, just know you have a home here."  
"You...mean it?"  
"Absolutely. I mean, it's my home but it can be your, too. So you're uh, welcome to come home whenever."

Button turned around and took a pair of dark blue and slightly burned oven mittens. Walking next to Jirra, she grouched down to look at the pizza in the oven. Soon done. Button stayed there, mind blank as she stareed into the hot cube. She can't pick just one thing to think about, her head is so full of questions and fears and mixed emotions. So she thought of nothing. She didn't let herself think, if that's even possible. It is, sort of. But as soon as Button doesn't think and just stared blankly at nothing, she flickered a little. Jirra kicked the counter next to her with her foot, bringing Button's attention back to the real world. She glances at Jirra, who smiles at her slightly but warmly, tilting her head. Button nodded back, lowering herself to sit on the floor, looking through her phone. Better think about everything then and get a massive headache. No time to think about one thing at a time. You either think or you don't and disappear. That sort of sucks, Button thought and scrolled down her social media. It really is February, huh.

Speaking of February, it has been 6 months since the little, uh.. accident. You know. The whole summoning thing. A demon appeared and told that she'll leave some day in half a year. That one day in February that arrived way too fast. At least, that's what Button thought. Not only her, but the said demon as well. When they first met, Button couldn't wait for the day Jirra would leave, but now it just saddens her. She will really miss Jirra. It's weird how close they had become after a huge fight that had lead to Button being thrown against the wall. Strange, really. But it had made Jirra to open up. She now understood more about her. They had quite a lot in common, surprisingly. Not like, everything but a lot. She had forgiven Jirra for her little rough handling but not forgotten it. Jirra had told her not to forgive, she knew she did the wrong thing and felt bad for it each day. But Button knew that Jirra was afraid and needed support. She needed someone to lean and rely on. She just wanted peace of mind and Button had promised herself that she'd give her that. It's what she really needed, not just wanted. She could understand that. She really cared for her, had been from the start. But the last few months their friendship had evolved and Jirra had even mentioned trusting her. "On some level", she had corrected to Button after that statement. At least on some level.

Button trusted Jirra, maybe not fully. But she did. Jirra had become important to her. More important than she thought she'd become. Jirra's company was pleasant, she felt comfortable to be with her. Let it be just sitting and watching television or walking around town. 

They even had spent Christmas and New Year's Eve together. Button's mom had even shown her face during the holidays, surprised to meet Jirra. One witch to another, the whole summoning issue wasn't that hard to explain. Yet, her mother wasn't too pleased. Surprised, yes. Maybe a little stunned by her daughter's abilities. Jirra introducing herself to Button's mother was a sight Button remembers warmly, yet she still feels greatly embarrassed. It could've been worse, though.

Button even found her mother's reason for being gone. Just as Button had though, a new man. Another witch. "Full of bad force, this one. Broken, might I add" he had said as he saw Button and crinkled his nose. Her mother had only agreed, but so had Button. Bad and broken. Staying with the B theme. She didn't think much of the statement, the guy was nice. No really, he was. And her mother seemed to be happy with him so what is there to loose. Jirra had been a little wary the whole time and stuck around right next to Button the whole time, aware of every moment she or her mother made. They had talked about the day when Jirra has to leave and Button's mother had recommended that she goes alone. Who knows what kind of monsters might arrive that day and Button was not strong enough and she knew.

And tomorrow was the day.

\------------------------

Button was laying on her bed, eyes slowly opening and closing, chest rising and falling in gentle rhythm. The clock on the wall was silent. The batteries had died out and Button kept forgetting to add new ones. It was so silent. The sun was already behind the hills, but the light still flowed around the room faintly. The sun was setting too fast. It wasn't that late yet but the sun was already going way down. Fuck you, sun.

Particles of snow flowed in the gentle wind that brushed across the air. She loved winter, she had a reason to stay inside. But she really did like going around in snowy streets, admiring frosty windows. The stars looked even brighter during this time of the year, which was super neat. She knew very little of starts and astrology but Kaipo knew everything. At least that was very close to the truth, she knew so much about stars and their paths and all the meanings of constellations and zodiacs.

"What the fuck is up." Jirra's voice echoed from downstairs and it made Button chuckle. Was she still mad at that game? Occasionally she yelled something in frustration and went silent again for few minutes. Then she heard noise again, sounding like she had gone up and turned off the machine in anger. Few moments later, her door was swung open by the angry gamer.

"Absolutely fantastic evening my dearest guests, I am 100% pissed off." Jirra stood by the door frame, head high and hair ruffled with her bangs half fallen on her face.  
"Heh, clearly."

Jirra stomped towards the bed and sat on it, tilting back and resting her head on Button's lap. She had said it was fine so she took full advance on it. Button chuckled and patted Jirra's head couple of times. She really did look somewhat pissed but that's what videogames do to you. If you absolutely suck at them.

"You okay B?"  
"Y-yes? Why?"  
"The radio went all static for a second and I thought it was you and then the TV went all fucky so I had to come and check you're still living."  
"Ah. I'm...I'm fine Jirra. The antenna just doesn't like the cold and it's old as shit."  
"You sure you're fine?" Jirra lifted herself and rolled on her side to look at Button, supporting her weight on her elbow. Button scooted backwards and sat up, nodding as she brushed her bangs aside.

"I can tell you're not."  
"Oh yea? How."  
"Your face is all dark n' shit, you walked back like you had magnets in your feet."  
"What if I do have magnets in my feet? What then?"  
"Then I'm terribly sorry for you and your magnet feet."

Button tugged her feet closer to her chest, leaning against them. Jirra lifted her body up a little and scooted closer, laying back down onto the soft mattress, placing her hands behind her head and yawning.

"So. Last day huh."  
"Yes."  
"How you feeling about that B?"

Button shrugged and looked out of the window, watching as the snow kept falling more and more, slowly sweeping past in the rising blizzard. Tomorrow there might be even more snow than there was now. Could be difficult to get to the ruins since no one else used the path so it's untouchable, snow up to your waist on worst occasion. She could try and clear up the path by turning the snow into water but then there'd be mud everywhere and all over. A true nightmare. She turned her gaze towards the ceiling and examined the tiny stars she had put there a while ago. She never paid any attention to them but now she saw them, more clear than ever.

Jirra exhaled and glanced Button, who still kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Does this really have to be the last evening together? Does it really? Button lifted herself for a while and scooted towards the head of the bed, slumping next to Button who made more space for both of them. They didn't really share beds, sofas mostly bu the beds were their own spaces. But Button never said anything if Jirra was on her own bed, it could fit two people just fine. Usually she'd tell Jirra to go to her own bed if she was tired, but this was their last full day together, so why not let her stay by her side. She kind of wished she'd stay longer, not just by her side but longer here on Earth. On the higher grounds, in this light blue house. She'd miss her. So much. But she had to go.

"I don't want to go back, B." Her sharp face had that unreadable expression, with furrowed brows and dark, narrowed eyes, mouth a straight line. Button hummed quietly at that, wiping her other eye, then turning to look at Jirra.  
"I get that. I...I don't want you to leave this soon, either."  
"So that makes the two of us."

Button nodded and looked away again. She scooted forwards and laid on her back, hands lazily on her stomach and taking in a deep, raspy breath. Jirra did the same but kept her face towards Button. Trying to remember what her face looked like, how her hair landed down on the mattress, how her chest slowly rose as she breathed. She was just. Beautiful. In a way she could not explain. But at the same time she could. She could explain on and on how much she appreciates Button and her company. The girl she swore to pester and hate. But that promise didn't last long. She really did like Button. not from the start but she had learned to come in terms with actual living things after being stuck underground nearly a decade.

Jirra closes her eyes, just for a second. She's just resting for a little while, before leaving to her own room to sleep, letting Button have her own peace.

Just. For a second...

 

\------------------------

Button jolted awake after falling asleep for what felt like two minutes, but ended up being 2 hours. She sighed and took a quick look around. The moon was high and shined into the room, making everything shine in blue and silver. She doesn't remember closing her eyes for more than several seconds. She huffed and lifted her gaze to see the other girl, right next to her. Deeply asleep as well, it seemed.

She reached for the blanket that was still on the floor and threw it over Jirra and herself. She reached over the other to adjust the dark blue blanket better and flopped down on her side, eyes lazily focused on Jirra's peaceful face. Why was she there, curled up and sleeping so close to Button when she had her own bed. Even bigger than Button's. Yet, here she was. Seemed like they both had fallen asleep unintentionally. But it wasn't a bad thing, not at all. 

Maybe she could just close her eyes for another few seconds. Just a few, like last time.

\------------------------

"My nipples are freezing."  
"Cool, don't mention about it to me again." Button locked the door, double checked it and put the keys back to her pocket.  
"Thought you had no problem about a pretty girl's nips. Strange."  
"Hey uh, shut up."

Jirra snickered and patted Button's head as she passed her in a quick pace, arms firmly on her sides. It was hard to tell if her face was red because of the weather or Jirra's statement about Button's liking on girl's nips. Or just girls in general. She gets a little flustered each time it's mentioned. The girl like girls, simple.

Jirra stepped forward and turned to take a long, hard look at the house. Sun was shining brightly behind it, creating a sort of an halo around it. Magic house, she thought to herself. It was magic, in a way. Button made it magic. Not just magical, but being in it felt like being under a spell. A comforting one, that is. Not a curse like spell that some idiots would investigate on and make stupid videos about it on the internet. It still looked so...plain. Normal. A three story high, quite normal sized house but still big for just one person and occasionally her mom. It was clear it was meant for more people, since the guest room had very special kind of design in it. No one ever mentioned about it. Maybe it was just a guest room and Jirra was making her own stupid investigations that would go on the internet. Maybe they just thought it was a good idea to make a guest room.

But still. Large house. Beautiful, simple, old. The paint was chipped near the windows and the white details showed the pale and golden wood underneath. The whole house seemed to be more beige underneath. It would be pretty in yellow and beige but blue was good. Almost like a piece of the ocean. Or the sky. Both. Her attention was pulled to the hand on her shoulder and she turned her gaze towards the owner of the house.

Button gave Jirra a warm, encouraging smile and yanked her head towards the steps, gesturing her to move. Jirra slowly nodded, face expressionless and shoulders stiff. Button went ahead and with a slow steady pace, she hopped over every other step. As much as she felt upset every passing second, some positivity wouldn't hurt. Hopping over the steps brought her some joy at least. Although joy wasn't something worth feeling today. She remembered thinking how happy and relieved she would be when Jirra finally leaves. When that day finally comes, she would dance and cheer through the night. The satisfaction of being alone once again would bring so much pleasure.

No. It wouldn't. When Jirra went missing, the loneliness felt odd for the most part but. Knowing that Jirra was gone without a trace made her more and more worried every day, until she had accepted that she won't come back. But she did. Come back eventually, I mean. Button liked to be by herself, but the feeling of loneliness felt like a burden. It has always felt like it. Being with Jirra brought some light to her darker times and lifted some of that burden away.

Her train of thought was stopped in its tracks as she felt the snowy ground under her boots. The girls had reached to the bottom of the stairs and Jirra looked more anxious every moment. Button reached towards Jirra's hand that was clutched on her side and gave it a gentle squeeze, to reassure that she won't take this journey alone. The corners of Jirra's mouth twitched a little as she glanced at Button, still tense. And probably freezing. Button gave a slight tug with her hand and they made their way to the forest, side by side. Jirra's hand shivered in Button's gentle grip, but she was not going to let go. Slowly, they interlaced their fingers and Jirra gave a firm squeeze, making Button hum and swing their arms back and forth for a while. She wanted to be closer to Button, but it probably wouldn't be too comfortable with the other. She was afraid and the presence of Button helped, but only a little. There's no way that she could do this alone.

Then again. She's putting them both in danger. The reason why her presence wasn't that comforting.

"Button."  
"Yea?"  
"Please don't forget me when I'm gone."  
"I would never forget you."  
"You wouldn't?"  
"I've already told you I wouldn't and well, summoning you kind of changed my life. And me as a whole."  
"Really?"  
"Yea it's just hard to explain. You know like. I didn't feel alone like I do all the time. Even when I'm with someone. It's a curse really. Room full of people that you love but you don't feel shit. With you I felt something."

The corners of Jirra's mouth twitched and she coughed silently, a little surprised by that. She felt something, thanks to Jirra? That was...odd. Odd but Jirra wasn't complaining. 

"I mean, I can relate on some level. I-I guess?"  
"Oh yea?" Button asked in a bit playful tone, tilting her head towards the other.  
"Yea. It's been a great time to be with you. Not gonna lie."  
"It has. but uh, now that we're going back to the very specific place, I just feel...weird. Like uh. I don't know."

After a moment of silent walking, Jirra gave Button's hand a light squeeze, to get her attention again.

"So you feel the same?"  
"Same what?"  
"...Nervousness?"  
"You mean because of your return? Well, yes of course I do."  
"No! I mean- y-yea that too but. This other thing."  
"Other...what exactly?"  
"I don't know. I've felt this before but. I don't know."  
"People feel nervous sometimes."

Jirra nodded, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of them. It's going to take a while before they'll get to their destination. She doesn't want to arrive there. She just wants to spend the rest of the day walking in silent snowfall, holding Button's hand. She buried her face to her scarf, inhaling the bit warmer air inside of it. The air was so much colder than last week but that's the idea of winter. Fuckton of snow and ice you slip on when you least expect it. It's cold, your nose feels like a desert and your hands are sandpaper. Who wouldn't love that, so lovely. Button had told she like winter, which is absolutely barbaric. But Jirra liked summer, which was absolutely insane to Button. Jirra liked nearly boiling hot showers and Button cold ones. Movie adaptations to books and the original books? Constant argument about them. Jirra liked loud and energetic music, while Button like lame and slow indie. 

Jirra liked...no. She didn't. But she did. She liked her, but not in a way she could explain. Emotions didn't work like they used to. Maybe it was just the strange heat of the moment that brought things to her mind. Hah, heat. Get it? Cause it's fucking cold. Heat. Haha. Ugh.

Suddenly, Jirra stopped and let go of Button's hand. The witch turned around and opened her mouth to question the other but Jirra only hushes back, turning her head this way and that, scanning the area. Button did the same, confused by the sudden action.

"Jirra, it was just some bird or something-"  
"Shut up."  
"Jirra I swear there's noth-"  
"I'm serious. Shut."  
"Am shut."

Jirra takes a step back and motions with her hand for Button to follow, but she only squints her eyes and lifts her brows in pure perplexity. As she was about to continue along the path, she was met by a dark red figure before her, hands grossed and eyes beaming. Jirra took a hurried step forward and pullrd Button back, holding onto her tightly, snarling at the appeared figure. Button had trouble of figuring out of what was in front of them. Large, worn out brown and red figure with sparkling eyes. Four eyes. Four. Button narrowed her eyes and confirmed that yep, four. Wonderful. The figure had clean, matt red jacket and dress, pearls around its neck and pretty useless looking glasses on top of a crooked nose. Horns shined with pale colours, like opal stones. Just like the eyes. A demon, Button thought and leaned against Jirra, who settled her to the side, holding onto her shoulder.

"Afternoon ladies."  
"Button get behind me." Jirra lifts her arm over Button's chest, pushing her back lightly as she backed away.  
"Wh-why?" Button gripped on the arm but didn't protest further, only kept holding on to Jirra who's whole arm shook.  
"Shut up and get. Behind. Me." Jirra spoke quietly trough her gritted teeth, fangs and nails getting clearly sharper as she watched the taller demon approach. 

Menelaus chuckled humorlessly and slowly walked towards the girls, almost gliding in the air. It almost felt like she had skates on her feet. Button made a puzzled voice and felt Jirra's arm shift and lower in her grip, pulling her attention to herself. She mouthed "just go" and stepped in front of Button who had loosened her grip, arms tightly on her sides, fists clutched and fangs visible. She kept her head high, trying to show her lack of absolute fear for her own life and Button's.

"Oh so this is the girl you decided to stay with?"  
"You touch her and you're missing all of those sparkly shit eyes of yours." Jirra's voice was lower, sounding almost like a growl at this point. Her arms had gone darker and hands bigger, supporting some sharp and nasty looking claws. The claws Button was very familiar with at this point. Button herself widened her legs a little and lifted her fists in front of her, ready to brawl whenever. Seeing this, Menelaus laughed out loud, clearly enjoying the scene.

"I think she'd be ready to do that herself. What a beautiful pair, two life full spirits standing together, about to fight a poor, defenseless woman."  
"Oh yea sure, really defenseless. You're, like, 2 meters high, tops. Literal four eyes."  
"And what are you, witch?"  
"Exactly that." The ground under Button's feet melted into water and it floated around her, creating a small ring barrier. Menelaus swung her head side to side, like she'd seen that trick hundreds of times. 

"And what are you, Jirra?"  
"Kinda cold."  
"You're mine, you should remember that. You will return now to me and your witch friend will go back to her own whore house with her little magic tricks."  
"Whore?" Button questioned, not really getting the rude statement from the demon lady.  
"You take that back you fucker or I swear to God you'll regret it back in that hell hole of yours."  
"What God, Jirra? And I am not going alone, you're coming with me. Now."

Jirra turned her head to look at button, who stared at her with wide eyes. She could see the lighter ring of gold around her iris, shining in the low light. She could see the fear, the confusion. The silent question. 

"No."  
"That is not an answer. You are coming with me and you will accept my demand. You should know this, Jirra."  
"Never use my name again, you filthy fuck hungry bitch." Jirra's voice lowered, sounding like a low angry gnarl, coming straight from her stomach. Button shivered at the sound, the water around her splashing uncontrollably. It solidified again as she heard Menelaus snarl back at Jirra. Two titans, full of bark and full of bite. Menelaus's stance sifted but she was still at her full height, motioning with her tail. Behind her crawled four other demons, ones that Jirra was very familiar with. Especially the one in half from, looking sheepish and anxious but snarling like the others.

"Maurice."  
"Jirra look I promise I'm not gonna do anything I promise please don't think-"  
"He will do as I ordered him. No need to worry, Jirra."

Jirra's glare turned to Maurice fully, angered and bewildered. After all that, Maurice is willing to kill at sight. Jirra shouldn't be surprised. The other three didn't really care about her, but they all had something in common. They all feared Menelaus but to keep their no existent lives, they obeyed. The larger, ice carving looking demon took a step closer, grinning with needle like teeth. Jirra hissed back, slowly morphing to her half from. She really didn't want to. She didn't want to give Menelaus the satisfaction of turning to the form she was put in. But she did it, to protect Button. She'd turn to her full form if it was necessary, only to protect the other. Jirra's horns started to appear slowly but the pain of reforming hurt too bad so she just shook her head and morphed fully to the form, angrily roaring at the other approaching demons that made no move to stand back. Her clothes bend along, only ripping in places where extra spikes stung out. 

Button was familiar with that form. It was the first thing Button saw after waking up in the ruins. Tall, dark with piercing orange eyes. Two sets of horns, spiked tail, larger hands with knife like claws. It was a scary sight but not to Button. Or not much anymore. She didn't fear Jirra's demon side. She knew Jirra hated it so she didn't take any time to praise it. but it did amaze her. The raw strength that radiated from her was just awe-inspiring. Button could never reach that level with her flickering and water tricks. She could never bring any sort of fear. 

"Look at you, so beautiful in that form. Shining eyes full of passion and determination."  
"Passion to put your soggy ass back to Hell."  
"So rude. So, very rude. I gave you shelter. I gave you food and i gave you company for so many years and this is how you serve me? I am so, very offended and disappointed."  
"Good. Your shelter was shit anyway."  
"So much hate in you all of a sudden. Why, has this little witch bitch spoiled my little Ji-Ji rotten?"  
"Pretty sure you just in general make everything rotten." Button stated behind Jirra, pointing towards Menelaus. Her ring of water followed her hand, looking like another hand pointing to the same direction. Menelaus attention was pulled to her and she chuckled amusingly.

"Me? Making things rotten? That's not my quirk."  
"Being a class A bitch is your quirk." Jirra snapped back, swishing her tail around. She was getting anxious, she needed to get away. Fight or flight? Flight this time, thank you very much.

"I'm going to make this very clear. I am taking you with me. Right now. I don't care if your little girlfriend here can make a finger with her little floating puddle." 

Button flipped her off, making the water do the same. 

"I'm going to make this even clearer than the clearest of clear: piss off. I'm staying here."  
"Wh- you are?" Button whispered, tugging her sleeve. Jirra quickly glanced back at Button, only motioning with her hand to wait. She wasn't done talking with Menelaus.  
"You are not. End of story."  
"This story ends with you having both of your horns in your ears and tail up your ass."  
"Whoa spoilers." Maurice chuckled, flipping his hat with his finger. Menelaus's tail swished back and forth, clearly thinking of something. 

"Very well. I didn't want to make this hard for us." Menelaus motioned with her towards Jirra who crouched down, in battle stance, ready to strike and fight. But she was struck down by the ice demon and the thorn demon, both jumping at her from side and front. She was pinned down, grunting and swinging her arms around, blinding the other eye of the thorn demon. Kyle, if she remembered right. Poor Kyle. She wanted to apologize but right now she wanted to kill these bastards for keeping her down as Button was left with no one between he and Menelaus's way. Jirra only feared worse and kept fidgeting under the power of the two, other holding with only one hand.

Button ran towards Jirra but Kyle swung his long, dark tail that pushed her back, making her nearly tumble on the ground. She steadied herself but before she could make any other move, Menelaus had gripped on her jacket's collar and lifted her up to her eye level. Button whimpered as she trashed around, loosing her water ring that rained down on Menelaus's dress and shoes. 

"Can't believe that this terrible thing took away my Jirra. You truly are the worst, di Onda."  
"That name doesn't belong to your shit lips, shit lips."  
"As creative. Let's make this quick, shall we. Jirra will come back to me and you can perish to whatever house you kept her in and die alone."  
"S-She said she doesn't w-want to go back!"  
"Too bad."

Menelaus tossed Button with full force against the nearest tree, making it creak and shake off the snow during the impact. Second time Button gets thrown against things, how endearing. She falls down to the snow face first, knocked out cold.

"BUTTON!" Jirra screamed from the icy ground, keeping her hand against the ice demons throat. She shrinks a little, as she fears for the worst. She had failed to protect her. Turning to this form was a mistake. She was so strong, she was told to be the strongest thing, yet she failed to keep her friend safe.

"Looks familiar? Wonder who did it the first time." Menelaus dusts her hand against her jacket, like she had touched some dirt. The whole hand is nothing but dirt so why not get rid of that.  
"You fucking crossed the line!! " Jirra clawed and festered, only getting pushed down with more force. She could fight them, she could. And she will, she will fight the ever loving shit out of everyone in this path. She manages to slash Kyle to the other eye, sending him tumbling back. She kicked Kyle out of her space and gripped on the ice demon's horns, headbutting her with full force. The ice shattered, making the other wail out loud. Sorry, Amy. She kicked her off, hopping back on her feet. She charged towards Menelaus, eyes beaming and teeth coloured with green from Kyle's own blood. Menelaus only lifts her head and smirks with full blown eyes, tail raised. The mark on Jirra's hand burned agonizingly and she stumbled down, holding to the hand tightly. She bawled, making the whole path shake and tremble. Menelaus almost reacted to it. Maurice stepped back, holding on to his hat. The bird like demon next to him hopped towards Jirra, gripping on to her jacket and lifting her to his shoulders, calling at the other demons on the ground, helping each other up. 

"Weak, both of you."  
"Sorry Mistress." They apologized in unision, ducking their heads low. Menelaus shook her head and tutted at the pair, turning on her heels and striding up the path. The pain in Jirra was too much, nearly paralyzing her. She could only scream as loud as she could. And she did. Maybe the people in that stupid town would hear her and take Button to safety. She mist be alive, she survived before. She made it, of course she did. Right? Right? She did survive that! Right?!

"Button! Please get up! Button?!"  
"Oh right, yes. Maurice." Menelaus stopped and tapped on Maurice's head. "Your little side mission awaits."  
"Now?"  
"If not now, when? Get rid of the body."

Maurice nodded and put back his hat, turning back to the scene. He glanced back and mouthed "sorry" to Jirra, who only stared back at him with teary eyes. She growled loudly and coiled and trashed in the bird demon's hold, who only sunk his talons deeper.

Jirra's screams slowly faded as the group started their journey towards the ruins. Maurice stood still, watching as they went, hands clutched to his sides and breathed evenly and slow. Just seeing his friend in such pain because someone she cared about got hurt, hurt him. He still had a job to be done, no expectations. Just snap her neck or something, to make sure she did not survive that. If this already happened once then yeesh. Just uhh... throw her to the freezing water. Yea, that'll work. Less dirty work, less regret. Out of sight, out of sight as they use to say, right? The river next to them had frozen over so actually getting the body there would be a problem. Maurice is not setting his foot on that, who knows how thin or thick it actually is. Just throw her in and hope for the best.

Maurice took in a shaky breath and crouched near the body, looking for any signs of consciousness. Not any so far. Did Menelaus really kill her with that hit? It was quite effective, not gonna lie. Knocked out cold with a loud crack and all. If she did manage survive, it's gonna leave a small mark. Not small, hell, that's going to be painful for years. Not that Maurice had any experience. Well, maybe on some level. Must've been as painful as getting a whole horn ripped out. Maurice lifted his hand on his forehead, onto the ragged bumb. He had a beautiful horn there, not too long ago. Now he just had three left: two on his sides and one on the back of his head. Menelaus promised to fix it later but Maurice knew that much it's never going to happen. So he didn't expect much.

"Hey, hey witch? You uh...with me here or are you dead?" That was a wise questions, Maurice scoffed at himself. He reached out his hand and rested it on Button's neck, trying to find a pulse. None. Ah great, less problems for him. But. Jirra. Maurice lifted his gaze towards the path that lead to the ruins and whimpered, seeing flashes of bright red and orange every now and then coming trough the woods. Loud crashes and stomps echoed in the cold darkening evening, making all the birds cry out and fly away from their trees.

Maurice reached again towards Button, ready to lift her up and toss her to the river, hoping the ice wouldn't be too strong. But as his hand was on her shoulder, it went through in a flash, hitting against the snow below her. Bewildered, he gripped his own arm and shook away the bloodied snow. Eugh, what the hell.

"Eugh, what the hell?!" Maurice cried out himself, checking Button's cold body up and down. What was that for? Did she move? Did he somehow miss her entire shoulder? He tried again but his arm again went through her, making her appearance flicker and fade for a second. Maurice flinched and scooted further away, holding his arm in front of him for some kind of protection, in case she suddenly did jump on him and take his other horns away. One horn was enough. He quickly stood up, wobbling as he was finding his balance. Button did the weird glitch again, and Maurice jumped back again, holding on to the tree behind him. 

"The fuck is wrong with this bitch?" He whispered in a high pitched voice, glancing between her and the path, considering of finding Menelaus and asking her to finish the dirty work herself. It's not his problems Jirra had some fucking feelings for the witch, it's not his problem the said witch had feelings for Jirra. It's not his fault that the witch was fading in and out and flickering like crazy. Maurice had to close his eyes as Button suddenly glowed bright for a second, nearly disappearing from sight.

"The fuck is wrong with you, you witch?!" He screamed out, sinking his claws to the tree bark and spat out his acid, making it drip from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with his hand, releasing his claws from the tree and backed away, stumbling and tripping on his feet. The tail wasn't very helpful in a situation like this. He turned and dashed along the path, sniffing out the others. The footprints morphed on the ground, signaling that they were all in their full forms, or at least half formed like himself. Perfect, they could take down the witch better in more threatening forms and ways. Gotta find 'em, gotta find 'em and fucking quick. He slowed down after a while of running, looking back. The witch wasn't following thank god. Maurice breathed out and bent over, holding his knees as he coughed and hacked. Cold air was the real devil at this situation, the guy just wanted some air. If he was in full form he wouldn't need any air. But being in his full glory scared him and most definitely everyone who happened to see him. Maybe it would scare off the witch. Hey! That might actually work. But first: some fucking air, thank you very much.

Or not, as Maurice's ears twitched and pressed against his head as loud, white noise like sound filled the forest. He snarled and covered his ears as he kept running, fuck that plan of going with the full form. He was soon there, he must be, he even followed the foot prints but somehow he was getting nowhere. The snow under him got heavier and soggier, slowing him down even when he put all his might to his step. The soggy snow suddenly solidified under him and he tripped over, falling on his face to the cold and frozen ground. 

"Is this the climate change they talk shit about?" He mumbled to himself, using the spikes of his tail to chop the ice around his feet. But as he was getting more and more out it, the ice kept running up his hands. Terrified, he trashed around and tried to use his own acid to melt the ice but it did little to nothing. The noise in his ears grew louder, giving no other sound access. He twisted and flicked his ears, turning his head towards the sound. He was met by the witch, standing by him. Or standing and standing, she was all over the place, sifting and morphing, almost see through at times. Maurice stared at her and thought about all the ways he could attack and fill her with his acid but nothing could be done. And nothing was done. She only stared at him quietly, with blank and bloodied face. 

He snarled at the witch corpse, who gave him a thumbs up. 

Thumbs up.

What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the emo in demon
> 
> About Jirra's dream, was it a dream or a memory? Yes.
> 
> Jirra lived in Noli, Italy. It's somewhere in northerner coast, really pretty city. I heard about it some time ago while I was making Jirra's origin story and I thought that yea that might be cool and Good. The location doesn't do much to the story but at least now we know where she is born and where she spent those 21 years before she died. But if you remember the tower thing from few chapters back, well, that thing is important.


	8. Iron and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go big or go home. Jirra decides to go big and go home. The real home, the home she knows. The home she shares with someone, but will the someone follow to the end, all the way back home? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for somewhat graphic description of transforming, violence and blood. also Menelaus is a dick.

The bird demon's body slammed loudly against the rubble, feathers slowly burning on his arms. He squawked and hurried away from the rock pile before Jirra charged at the spot where he was, approaching like a missile. She jumped onto the rocks and kicked more speed to her new pounce, using the rubble as a leverage. Getting a grip on the bird demon's arm, Jirra pulled him back and threw him towards the other demons, circling her and ready to strike whenever.

Hot sweat was running down Jirra's forehead, making the bruises on her cheek and temple sting. Her arms shook as she kept an eye on the other two, looking for a moment to bring Jirra down. The moment Jirra would not give them. The bird demon was back on his feet, chuckling humorlessly in a way that reminded Jirra of a seagull cry.

The half form had its advances but also flaws, that made the whole situation so much worse. Jirra's skin felt tight, nearly unfitting on her. It felt like shredding to pieces any moment, falling apart. She was falling apart in her mind, thought running too fast. Too unevenly. Everything was too much. Way too much.

She didn't have a clock, nor did anyone else in the glade. She didn't know the time or to what direction it was heading. But she had been fighting forever, that she did know. The sun was setting, making everything dark, fast. It would be too hard to find Button in the darkness. Although she could be a flashlight of her own, she would not use this form anywhere after this situation was handled. One way to handle the said situation: win.

But winning was nearly impossible. She could not get close to Menelaus, she could not run from the ruins, she could not fly away. She could only fight. Fight or lose and loose everything. Possible life, new environment, an actual house that felt like an actual home, a friend... dead... friend.

The sight of Button lifeless on the ground kept flashing behind her eyes, making her heart skip beats. Just loosing her concentration for a second had such fatal consequences. She could not let that happen again. Her own chance of living was on a thin fucking line. Eyes off from the target, you're straight up prey.

Lost in her thought for a second gave the ice demon, Amy, enough time to tackle Jirra to the ground, straddling her with her icy cold body. Her head was still cracked and it made it hard for her to aim directly, to Jirra's advance. The light blue, cold and heavy liquid dipped on her face from the other's head as her claws gripped on Jirra's arm. Her icy claws dug deeply to the fabric of her long sleeved shirt, reaching her skin. Hissing and trashing around wildly, she used the spikes of her tail and smashed the hook right in between Amy's shoulder blades, making particles of ice fly around. 

Amy screeched and leaned back, claws cutting Jirra's left upper arm as she went. Jirra pulled her tail off and leaned back herself, lighting her feet to kick the other right to her chest. The icy skin was slippery, but she managed to scoot away. Amy was about to pounce right back to action but Jirra swung a forceful slash right across her face. The ice only barely bruised, but it threw the other aside and gave Jirra more room to get away.

"Aren't you getting tired, honey? This fighting is in vain, you are coming with me anyway."  
"I'm not leaving!"  
"Why is that? Who gave you a right to voice your opinion on this? I own you." Menelaus lifted her hand, making Jirra do the same. The mark burned in her palm, making her quietly snarl. This thing was able to paralyze her if she rebelled. 

"Why do you even need me?! You have almost hundreds of others! More loyal than I'll ever be!" She balled her fist, angrily gesturing towards herself and Menelaus.  
"Oh Jirra, you are a special one. I love you too much to let you go."  
"Bullshit."  
"You don't recognize love? That's just sad. In the end, no one loved you as much I did. No one. Not an alcoholic wanna-be singer, not another of your kin with a quirk of roses, and especially not any witch. I love you Jirra, you know that."

Bullshit. 80 years of being shut away from the world, brainwashed and defenseless. Is that what she thought of love? Is this Menelaus's kind of love? Shove a fucking diamond in someone's brain and make them desperate for commands and attention from her?

Jirra had found love from people before and she had found again. She had seen the said love grumble to the ground as she couldn't protect it. What could Jirra even protect anymore? 

She couldn't protect Adrito from himself, she couldn't protect another demon from Menelaus's wrath and punishment, she couldn't protect Button from...anything. She lashed out on her too many times and caused damage. Possibly permanent. She was a walking damage in iron skin. Button never deserved to be hurt like that. Only Jirra did, in her own mind.

Mistake after mistake, she still had fought with all she had. With all the burden she carried from the mindless murders and questionable orders, she will leave that all behind. It's going to get better, it's going to get harder for her to contain all the bottled anger. It's getting better in the worst way.

All the fears, anxieties, nightmares. All will be put behind. Just for this moment. Just this once. She knows she will not be able to put them aside forever, but this moment. This moment she will win. Her mind will be the only one stopping her, like it had now. The demons were making their way towards her, out of command. Stay right where you are, fuckshits, Jirra thought as she let a tiny grin cross her bruised face.

They had all brought her down, beaten her up and thrown her around this whole time but she will pay them back with some tips. They didn't even deserve the tip. 

Jirra clenched her right fist and opened her other, drawing her arms back. She leaned back a little, before she slammed her fist against her flat palm, eyes focused on Menelaus and her god awful smirk. This made her satisfied but Jirra would not do it to please her, but to destroy her. Completely. Right then and there.

The impact of her hands created a quick flash of red and orange, shooting small sparks across the forest floor. The matt skin started to glow and crack, showing off bright and hot material inside of her. Melted iron. Her horns grew longer and the tips shimmered in a way her eyes did. Shoulders and back cracking and rolling, she slowly reached out to her true full height. Her enlarging hands could hold and possibly entire human head with little to no effort. Her bones creaked as she let her self morph into the form she despised. 

Her legs twisted, bending to a nearly breaking point as they formed to a more digitigrade look, shoes falling apart as her feet changed shape. Almost similar to some large feline, without any fur though. Large claws, strong and long legs with enough kick power to bring down a wall. 

As her skin began heating up due to the hot iron, her skin twisted and bubbled as spikes and extra mass sprouted out, giving her the illusion of more height. The noise her skin made wasn't that pleasing, creaking and scraping, but as it hardened to a more iron look, it stayed still.

The claws on her hands got more length and thickness, sharp and curvy like reapers. They snapped and turned to a more hooked shape, lighting up with the heat of her iron.

Her body leaned forward, arms hanging boy her sides with her sharp clawed fingers opening and closing with the rhythm of her breath. The jacket was thrown to the side ages ago and the t-shirt was basically burning on her, pants barely fitting her with more holes than fabric. She growled lowly, melted iron running down from the corner of her mouth, filled with sharp and hot iron teeth. She was larger than Menelaus in this form but if Menelaus decided to change too, she's still end up being smaller. 

Her strong and spiked tail swished aggressively behind her, scraping and scratching against the surfaces of the rocks and rubble around her, swiping off snow all around.

"Now that's a pleasurable sight, my love."  
"Eat your shit horns and die." Jirra's voice was rougher, more raw and hollow, almost like echoing through a large tunnel.

"Ah." Menelaus fixed the glasses on her faces.

It looked kinda stupid honestly, as she had four eyes and the glasses went over the lower pair. She had her graceful stance this whole time, observing her minions as they destroyed one of their kin, one of their co-workers. It's what she had always done. It's what Jirra had always done, too, standing by Menelaus's side. 

Not like a partner, like Menelaus always claimed. More like a pet, a toy. Brainwashed idiot who only knew her name, and even barely that.

"So to defeat me, for whatever reason, you formed fully? To please me? Then it's working."  
"I'm not trying to turn you on, velvet brain."  
"Right, but you really are that desperate to win. Can't you use that sharp tongue and wit of yours? So you use force?"  
"I will use all of this so I can crush you and burn your pieces until nothing else remains!"

Jirra grouched down and charged once again, sparks and smoke flying out of mouth and the cracks on her skin on her shoulder blades and hands. Her claws, long and ragged with blade like sharpness shined like burning iron as she swung a solid hit towards Menelaus, only to end up missing completely as Menelaus moved away with a graceful leap. The heat from her hands shot straight towards the thorn demon, Kyle, making his plants grumble and smolder. 

The demon cried out, approaching Jirra with claws out and mouth in a tight snarl. Must be harder to navigate, as Jirra did claw his eyes into nothingness. Not getting much near, Jirra swung another hit, this time actually aiming at him.

The claws shred the vines on his chest, spilling out green, dank and thick smelling blood. The demon came tumbling down, chocking up on his own breath and blood spilling out his mouth and gash. Even as he desperately tried to get up, he was only sinking lower. 

The portal in the distance hummed louder, flashing bright as it sensed the injured demon. Thick orange lines dragged themselves along the snowy ground towards the injured thorn demon, wrapping themselves around him. He screamed, or nearly roared, as he was dragged away. He was gone so quick she barely had time to react as he was gone.

So if Jirra now looses or gets too injured, she will get dragged away.

You either fight or die. Logical.

Jirra turned her head just in time to move away from Menelaus's strike, getting a gash on her right leg. Limping few steps, Jirra turned herself over to strike back, with more force. Menelaus wasn't as fast as Jirra but she was lighter and had way more stamina so her jumps brought her more advantages of getting further.

But Jirra had more strength. If she gets one good blow, she might be able to maul Menelaus to shreds. Not that it was her plan, but it needed to happen. She has seen Menelaus do it so she might as well follow her Mistress's tutorials.

If she lets her stamina collect itself for a while, she might get a chance to land a strike on Menelaus. She just has to wait for the right time. The right time that arrived too quick, so it was all or nothing.

Menelaus was dashing with her gem claws extended, a sly smirk spreading on her face. Go away, ugly. Jirra took a step forward and with a loud grunt, she swung her hand as Menelaus was on the right spot. Too close but Jirra could make it work.

Menelaus was too slow and her hand wasn't able to withdraw back, as Jirra's own claws sliced right through two of them. She dashed right past Jirra, angrily snarling as she gripped her own arm, feeling it shake in her hold.

The joy of the small victory was washed out way too fast, as Jirra turned over, already making her way towards the other demon like a steam train. Hot breaths, littered with ash and sparks, escaped her lungs with quiet grunts. Her left arm felt like breaking in half and the gash on right leg was getting larger, as the gash kept pooling out hot iron. Vision already hazing, joints begging her to give up already, head going blurry, she kept going. She had already made a hit, she just needed to hit another. With more force, with more thought, with more anger.

Nothing could stop her now. A truck would break in half, a train would go off its tracks. An asshole with velvet suit would 

But Menelaus was not having that, fingers were not worth loosing.

Menelaus was standing sideways, arm in a straight line, pointing towards Jirra like she was aiming with a gun. And she shot. 

Large, pointy gem glimmering like opal shot out from the tip of her finger, flying across the air just like a bullet. The sound as she shot was very similar to gun, too. Hand gun that shot gems. Okay sure.

With a sound similar to a knife or other sharp object scraping against metal, the gem ran right through her brow, barely missing the actual target. Jirra lost her balance mid-charge, tumbling down with a loud thud. Burning hot air blew up from the the cracks and holes from her body, scattering around more sparks and drops of iron.

Snow was blowing everywhere, most of it melting under her, turning the ground wet and muddy. Rather unpleasant but it cooled her off slightly.

Hot iron poured from the newly formed gash, edges burning hot and bending. The iron skin was heating up to a level that brought too much agony and pressure. She could not stand the heat and the bending and twisting, she just couldn't. She had to reform back, she was just barely able to keep her consciousness with the burning pain.

Her body ached, shrinking with the popping and pressuring sounds of her joints and cracks of her bones and muscles. The hot iron faded away, turning dark and matt, like in her half from. Only this time it didn't stay, only melted away to reveal the olive skin and red gashes. Her skin rolled under the spots where her spikes were, turning a bit blue and black. The spikes always caused visible bruises after it but they were even more visible now, as her whole body was going paler. 

Droplets of sweat ran down her neck and chest as she whimpered, not being able to take in proper air.

"That didn't turn out right now, did it?" Bird demon mocked, shaking his head while holding his still smoldering arm.  
"Aw man you missed." Ice demon commented, hand brushing over the cuts on her face. Little pieces of ice dropped down every swipe, blending onto the snow under her.

"Indeed I did." Menelaus sighed, brushing her dress with her not injured hand.

Menelaus kicked Jirra's leg, trying to get some kind of response out of her. She only got a shiver and a chocked breath as Jirra was curled on the cold snowy ground, holding her head.

"Why'd you change? You looked so gorgeous. Now look at you. Weak mess with a tiny scratch. Grow up, will you?"

Jirra removed her hand from her head, eyes watering and narrowed, razor sharp gaze right towards Menelaus. Blood ran down from her brow and temple, spilling to her mouth and other eye. She spit out the taste of iron from her mouth, wiping her eye as she tried to lift herself from the ground with the only working arm.

Before she could answer anything, Menelaus was bending down, hand lacing around her neck. Jirra gasped out loud, hands gripping over the other's, trying to pull her away. Menelaus lifted Jirra up with a light hoist, making Jirra dangle up in the air, chocking up on her own breath.

"If you really want to stay, for some foolish reason, you need to get rid of me first. But seems you already know you truly belong to me. So. We're going."  
"Yea Jirra seriously, you didn't have to go through all that."

"She...she did say no." The bird demon stepped forward, eyes fixed on Jirra, slowly going limp in Menelaus's hold.  
"Shut your beak, it doesn't matter." Menelaus spat out, tightening her hold out of spite.  
"Ahem. Yes, right." The bird demon scratched his beak and looked away, quietly cooing. Honestly, he felt bad for Jirra.

The pressure around her neck kept growing, blocking out every particle of air possible, making her ears ringed louder, turning to static.

Static. 

Like. I'n a broken TV. Static. White noise. Loud and irritating. Surrounding her.

Jirra opened her other eye to locate the source of the sound but all she saw was haze and blurry images. She was somewhat able to see Menelaus, looking around herself, ears twitching and turning as she too tried to find the reason of the sound. She used this moment for her advantage and used all the power she still felt in her lower body to light her leg and kick the larger demon right to the gut. It only startled Menelaus but her grip loosened and Jirra yanked herself off, falling to the ground with a loud thud. She inhaled loudly and painfully, desperately trying to get more air into her lungs. 

"You truly are that weak, you need air that much just to get away from my gentle grip? Truth be told, I didn't even hold you that tightly. You're just softening up, Tean."  
"Menelaus can you cut the crap and get on with it? This noise is getting louder and my ears feel like falling of-" Amy complained from her left, annoyance in her raspy voice as more ice was falling from her face.  
"SILENCE! You couldn't even avoid getting bruised and broken and now you complain about a little noise?!"  
"Forgive me, Menelaus."

Menelaus snarled loudly, baring her teeth at the ice demon, who hung her head low and tail coiled around her feet. 

"I swear to my own fucking life, Button will not die in vain!" Chocked up but loudly, she protested from the cold ground, blood still running down her face and arm.  
"What life, Jirra. Tell me. What life do you have to swear on? The life you wanted to end so badly? The end you committed in front of sooo many? The little leap of faith, remember?" She took few steps closer to Jirra, slowly but surely. Jirra winced at the pain that radiated down her chest as she pushed her body further on the ground.

"No beating heart in your hollow chest to give you life, darling. So you have nothing to swear on. You WILL come back to me, I am not loosing you again and you will do as I order, you know that is still part of your functions I installed to you. Doing as I order."  
"What would you like to order? A medium eat-an-ass with french fries?"  
"How original of you."  
"How about a can of whoop-ass? Or hey-get-lost? Recommended warmly." 

With a scoff, Menelaus took a tight hold on Jirra's hair and pulled her closer to her level. Jirra clawed her arms and hand as she yelled and festered in her hold, making no damage to the other. Her claws were only as sharp they could get. She was not going to dig any remaining energy to form fully. Or even to her half form. Claws and fangs were enough. She will bite and claw her way out of Hell if she looses. 

She turned Jirra's head slightly this way and that and lifted her head higher, eyes turning wide and wild, like a predator just about to devour its prey. Jirra only glared back, not giving Menelaus the joy of seeing the other in total fear. She could sense it though, like always. Jirra's fears, all of them she could see and feel. All the insecurities she had and there was a lot. It amused Menelaus. It always did.

"Once you learn to use that mouth on places where its actually needed, maybe then you can recommend more satisfying meals."  
"The only meal I need is you fucking head on a silver plate you absolute piss." Jirra's voice was shaky and her breath uneven, her throat felt dry and eyes watered with tears of both pain and fear. Her scalp felt like burning, pulling every nerve on her head in the worst way possible. 

She tried to scan the area behind Menelaus, desperate to see Button. But she was still gone, she knew that. She was painfully aware of it. But only one thing in this damn forest could make that sound and it was her. The static was still light, nearly drowned out by the sound of the portal, humming in the old warehouse floor, waiting for both her and Menelaus. There's no way in Hell she's putting her foot near that, not now. Not ever again.

Haha, no way in Hell. Even in such a life threatening situation Jirra could find some humor.

"Only head you're eating is that witch friend of yours. You mind if we go look for her together? Maurice might've had prepared it all for us already."  
"I fucking hope she poisons you."  
"Ah, well humans truly are poison. You felt so safe when she was with you. So full of courage when you stood by her. Where is that courage? Did the bitch take too? Did her poison affect you that badly?"  
"She's a witch, not a bitch you bitch."  
"Is she really? What did you really befriend, Jirra?"  
"A goddamn miracle."

As she had finished her sentence, the static got louder. Drops of sweat and blood on her felt like creeping upwards, instead of going down to the ground under her.

Similar was happening to Menelaus, too.

Menelaus raised her free hand and took a look at her missing fingers, bleeding clear fluid that shined like opal stones, flashing with soft pastel colours. Something that didn't fit her true insides. Rotten, dark. Just plain out toxic. 

Jirra's eyes wandered to her non existent fingers and she squinted. Was her blood really dripping upwards? Menelaus took notice on Jirra's puzzled face and glanced to the same direction. Her blood truly was going up. And so was the melted snow on the ground, slowly making it's way to the sky. Menelaus released Jirra, making her smash against the hard rubble that appeared under the snow. Jirra twisted and bent in pain as her air was again cut off from her lungs, coughing fiercely. She slid off from the rock she had landed and onto the less rubble like ground, holding her head as the stinging pain made her vision and hearing blurry and twisting. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to blink, it hurt to listen to anything. The static was not making anything better.

Menelaus gripped on her injured arm and investigated the missing fingers closer. She tried to make it drip down but it only went back up. That was, well, odd.

"Science side of Hell, please explain." The ice demon elbowed the bird demon lightly, pointing towards growing puddle of water in the sky above them.  
"That is water."  
"Ah."

The bird demon was suddenly startled, head snapping forwards and feathers ruffling. He heard something. Something or someone was running down the path, with very visible panic in his voice.

"Menalus! Big M! Mistress! Ah -fuck- fucking witch is awake! The bitch lived!"  
"Woah hey slow down my dear Maurice, what are trying to say?" Menelaus asked with a humored chuckle, hand on her hip. "Surely not many live with a broken back and a shattered skull."

 

"I don't know about what's broken- or actually yea I- ugh- I do know!" Maurice rambled between gasps and coughs. "The whole girl turned into a mess! I can't touch her!"  
"Have you tried?" The bird demon asked, twisting his head around, admiring the tiny droplets slowly going past him.

"Have I- okay honestly what the fuck, have I tried?! You birdbrained feather filled pillow I tried to get a hold of her so I could throw her to the river!" 

Jirra hissed and lifted her head slowly towards Maurice from the ground, eyes narrowed and fangs flashing. He tried to get a hold on her to do what?

"Jirra listen Menelaus told me to do it but I swear I did noth-"  
"No reason to say that Maurice. You're just being loyal to me, like a good boy you are. But do tell, what is going on?"  
"Technically speaking, no idea." Maurice anxiously scratched behind his pair of ears, eyes fixed on the ground, avoiding Menelaus's questioning look and Jirra's murderous glare. He had no idea how to describe it. "She just. Did a thing and now she's on her way here."  
"Well she won't get near, I'll twist her spine right away!" Amy cheered out coldly, mockingly grinning towards Jirra who still had her eyes on Maurice.

Jirra could trust Maurice, his words carried no lies to her. Something had happened and Maurice was frightened by whatever that was.

"The witch!" Cried out the bird demon feathers ruffling even more and talons slicing against each other.  
"Don't be like that, there is no way she made it through that." Menelaus scoffed.  
"She's literally there." Amy pointed out bluntly.  
"No she is not."

Jirra gasps softly out loud as she confirms the other's vision.

Menelaus sighs loudly, and folds her arms as she turns her gaze properly to the direction of the intruder that everyone kept talking about. 

On the edge of the glade was Button, standing quietly under an oak tree with her arms hanging on her sides, posture straight and steady. Something very unlikely of her. She was always slouching her shoulders and head hanging low, which wasn't that healthy, she had said and acknowledged. 

"B?" Jirra's voice quivered, dumbfounded and bewildered yet relieved to see her again. But from a tiny glance, she could see something was off. Very off. Firstly of course, she was here and seemed to be quite alive.

Second, Button's face was pale and blank, way too neutral for the situation. Blood ran down her nose and temples, shining dimly with gold. It was hard to tell where she actually was standing, her figure kept loosing its opacity and flickered left and right. It even looked like she glitched through the ground and tree at times. The loud static made Menelaus twitch her ears and pin them against her head, cringing at the noise as it grew again. 

Jirra didn't get the idea behind the static noise. Could she be heard through a radio or something? If she spoke, only louder static came out her mouth. That was surely an experience after that time she herself threw Button against...the wall. 

"Oh. Oh dear." Menelaus murmured as she adjusted her glasses, with a confused gaze upon the witch. "Well. You really did survive that. In a way or...another." She gestured towards Button, swinging her hand around. Button gave no reaction. Didn't even blink. Only breath out quietly, no mist forming from her mouth or nose.

"Why won't you speak up, darling? Did a cat catch your tongue? A cat like me?"  
"Oh shut up." Jirra muttered under her breath as she tried to push herself up. A sharp sting in her arm and head stopped her on her tracks, forcing a pained grunt from her mouth as she fell back down.

Noticing this, Button reached forward and took few steps closer. But she stopped as the other demons took a stance, Menelaus's heel on Jirra's side. This made Button clench her fists tighterand flicker brighter, hair rising behind her, gently flowing in a light breeze that wrapped around her. Her brows were knit together, mouth in a straight firm line.

"Isn't this quite childish, not being able to respond in a way that we both could understand."  
"Button don't you fucking listen to anything she says. Please just le-"  
"Jirra, mind the language sweetie." Menelaus slowly turned her head towards the other demon, who desperately was trying to get up. 

She was not going to just lay there and let Menelaus trick Button into anything. Just hearing her use that same voice she used on Jirra that one specific night made Jirra's blood boil. The soothing, seductive and confident voice that radiated security and warmth, leading her to commit things that she regretted deeply daily. The voice she trusted in. But now all Jirra could pick up from the voice was fraud and pure evil. 

Nothing else. 

Jirra wanted to scratch that grin right off of her face and shove her right back to the hole she crawled out off. Her own red velvet ass, that is.

"If you could maybe uh, leave us alone? I already got my ass frozen nearly solid so I don't wanna hang out with you that much." Maurice noted, holding onto his hat, pressed close to his chest. He was right in between Button and the others, caught in the crossfire.

"Yes, Button. This is not your business." Menelaus added calmly. Button only flickered and flinched with a disgusted and doubtful expression, causing Menelaus gulp and chuckle quietly. She was not scared of her, but she really felt uncomfortable to be in this situation with the witch. 

"How about you make your way back to the witch cabin of yours and we will be on our way. So." Menelaus gestured with her hand to shoo Button off, but she got back a louder wave of static. It was short, similar to a sound wave when saying "no". "Oh you're against this too, huh? Too bad. Your opinion, for your surprise, doesn't matter, you can't even speak."

Button's gaze fell towards Jirra, still laying on the ground on her side. It was hard to see it, but Button's whole appearance turned darker and tenser. She radiated anger, frustration. She looked almost scared for a second, but determination filled her as she looked back at Menelaus. 

Jirra didn't want to go, she had said it. It was her choice, the choice will be heard. Menelaus was just a giant diamond freak with clothes. Who the fuck cared about her.

"Button. Please just leave, I can handle this I s-swear I can." Jirra whimpered, unable to keep her eyes properly open.  
"Surely you can. You can handle so many things so well. Keeping your glorious iron form. Lashing out on those you think you love. To name a few."  
"Falling of buildings." Maurice added, almost immediately regretting his choice of words.   
"Great point." Menelaus hummed in agreement, lighting her leg from Jirra's side. 

"Oh for fucks sake." Jirra grunted, shimming on her spot, feeling the coldness of the ground creep up, coming through the holes in her shirt and pants. She was about to freeze. Hypothermia is that you? Yikes, no thank you. Jirra should be fine, her insides are burning and melted metal. But she was too tired to warm herself in anyway. Time was ticking, better think and quick.

"She's still not leaving, Mistress. What now?"  
"Get rid of her then. Now, please."  
"Uh. I just told y'all you can't touch her? I mean look at her!" Maurice commented, wildly gesturing towards Button. "You want to try and touch an actual glitch witch? Be my guest, bitch!"

The ice demon glanced between the bird demon and Maurice, waiting for one of them to actually do something. Menelaus wasn't even thinking of moving, so.

She shrugged, inhaling deeply and letting out an annoyed sigh, dramatically swaying around as she walked towards Button, standing still. She was pretty sure that she was the only one in this damn glade not intimidated of the witch, she was just severely annoyed by her. Making her whole body dripping and cracking with her little water quirk.

Just freeze her over then we can go home, she thought as she slowly reached towards the other, claws wide and needle like. 

Once Amy was in nearly arms reach, the ball of water above them came rushing down, creating a dome above the glade, between her and the witch. The demon took hurried steps backwards, tripping on her feet as she went. The snow under her was soggy and heavy, making her ice skin slippery and moist. Ugh. Moist.

The tips of her claws were cut off, dripping and melting fast, making Amy shiver and whimper in slight panic. She whimpered as she looked between the witch and the bird demon, unable to scream "Do something you idiot". The bird demon cried out his battle cry, crouching down. Tch, a little water trick is not going to stop him from getting to the witch. And so he charged.

His beak hit the water barrier, getting a piece of the tip sliced off as well. It wasn't stable water, but a wall of water circling them like a saw. Rapidly going around the area, creating a chilly breezy inside the dome. Menelaus let out a loud huff, mist flowing out of her nostrils. So she's going to play the game with dirty tricks? Nice try.

"Nice try but you closed yourself away from us. So we can now have our own way and leave." Menelaus scoffed as she watched the bird demon hop back to her, holding onto his beak and silently chirping. He had lost only a tiny piece but it must've hurt in some way.

Button walked right through the wall, blood still running down her face and brows knit together, shoulders more tense. She didn't stop walking after coming through the dome, but kept coming towards Menelaus.

"Oh bold, are we?" Menelaus stepped over Jirra, the tips of her shoes brushing against the other. Jirra only snarled as she went, nails digging into the ground.  
"Button?" It was more of a warning, rather than a question. What was she even thinking? Menelaus could turn her into dog food in a blink of an eye.

Maurice stepped aside as Button walked past him, only barely clanging towards him. He could still feel the cold and pure anger radiating within, tipping his hat to her. He stayed way back, anxiously waiting for something to happen. He wasn't sure on which side he was on. He cared for Jirra but loved to serve Menelaus. Sort of. When he was able to be away from her. 

If things go the way that benefits the blonde and Jirra, he could make an escape. Finally get away, perhaps. Maybe?

Button stopped, arms on her side and head tilted up, to meet Menelaus face to face. It was quite hard, as Menelaus was nearly two heads taller. Menelaus bent down, placing her hands on her knees. She smiled slyly, tail swinging behind her.

How to talk to short people: no.

"Getting really close and personal. A secret to share, love?"  
"Button she's too much for yo-"  
"Jirra, adults are talking."

Button tilted her head, taking a small step backwards. Menelaus only cocked her brows, gaze still on the other and tail going back and forth.

"You're surely a piece of strange art. Bold, but completely idiotic. Stupid enough to come here, and face me. There must've been something truly important in your mind, if you decided to survive all...that."

Button nodded lightly. The flickering and glitching nearly stopped for a second, making Button's whole appearance more visible. Solid gold eyes, with a glint of an emotion Menelaus couldn't put together in her mind. It was pure, raw anger.

In a short moment, Button had clenched her fist, drawing it back and taking another step backwards. And before Menelaus could straighten herself or even realize what Button was meaning, a solid punch was laid on her nose. A loud crunch noise echoed inside the dome as a pair of shattered glasses fell to the ground, followed by the gem demon, grunting.

She wasn't injured, mostly just surprised a she sat on the ground. But slowly, shining blood came falling down from her nose. She gasped, offended and enraged by Button's straight up sucker punch. Too bold for her liking.

"How. DARE YOU!" Menelaus lifted herself from the ground and swung a solid slash right towards the witch, just barely missing her. She felt a cold breeze on her claws as Button glitched through the claws. Button tried to avoid the following strikes and attempt to grab her, shocked by the backlash of her punch.

She basically put her hand into a beehive and didn't expect it to contained bees.

Button's hand was glitching the most on her, nearly completely gone at times. Drops of gold blood dripped to the ground from her knuckles, creeping up the barrier and getting added to the solid stream. She wasn't able to avoid some of the slices, letting out louder waves static, like loud screams of pain. Menelaus wasn't able to take a proper hold on her but she kept reaching towards her. Taking a step or two back, leaning down again, Menelaus lounged at her, arms open wide by her sides with her claws sharp. 

Without hesitating, Button ran right through her, creating an extremely uncomfortable breeze going through Menelaus's insides. She stopped on her tracks, attempting to grab the girl running through her.

"What are you, a ghost?!"

Jirra had time to crawl back against the higher rubble, using it as a lift to get up. She was barely able to hold her own weight on her feet, so she had slowly climbed on a piece of rock using her healthier arm, questioning the hole scene. The need to do something, anything, grew within every passing moment. But there was so little left of her famous strength. Her claws kept forming back to regular fingers, although she put all of her just to keep them sharp.

She whined with a confused and puzzled tone as she was able to clear up her vision, noticing Button making her way towards the rubble through the blur. The bird demon charged again, only to be going straight through Button, but still managing to lay a hit on her. Button flickered and let out another loud wave of static as she passed him and stumbled down, arms going through the ground for a second. 

Would she actually just go through the ground? Would that be the case here? Button falling down to earth and reforming back under all the dirt and rocks. A way to go, that Jirra did not want to think about.

Amy took the opportunity and shot a series of ice arrows, landing next to Button. One went right through her, creating an ear piercing screech from Button. It was still just static, but it was so high and clear, making the ice on the ice demon crack. She had to lay off for a second, reforming the ice on her. It would take forever to be completely fixed, but she needed her body to be only ice, not cracks and moistness. 

Button glanced back, eyes blown wide and serious as she stared back the ice demon. A warning, a threat. Button glitched to the side as a pile of feathers appeared above her, about to slam over her. She was again making her way to the goal.

Button stumbled as she took a hold onto the rock that Jirra was leaning against, hair fallen over her face. She brushed it off, eyes wide as she stared down to Jirra. 

Jirra couldn't find words as she looked at her friend. She had went silent, like she had seen a ghost. The ghost of a friend she saw die, the ghost she saw create a wall to avoid anyone escaping or getting in, the ghost who punched the idiot of the century. But Jirra felt wrong. She had a bad feeling, watching her friend flicker and loose her opacity every other second. Will she loose her in some other way if this keeps going? What would've happen back then when she herself had hurt her? Would've the things been this bad?

"Button why did you come back? You're getting hurt!" Jirra choked out, trying to get a grip on Button's own hand. It went through it, feeling only the coldness of the stone and the strange breeze of Button's ghost powers. Everything seemed to go straight through her, creating little visible damage. But she still suffered every hit, every strike. The need to just hold her grew stronger. She wanted to keep her close, protect her from the others. Button didn't deserve to get any damage from them. She didn't need to feel pain for her. Jirra wouldn't allow them lay another hand on her friend. Well, they couldn't anyway.

But she didn't want Button in this mess, the mess she had created and brought along. She wanted her to be safe, somewhere further away. But at the same time, she needed Button's closeness, more than ever. Jirra wanted to protect Button. And Button wanted to protect Jirra. And she will protect her. She will.

Button mouthed "You. Wanted to. Stay?" with light static escaping her, and then pointed at herself, aware of the demon duo approaching her. She needed some sort of answer and quick. Jirra knew that and nodded.

"Please." Voice hoarse, pleading.

The snow melted so quickly under everyone's feet that Maurice and the three others stumbled, slipping on the suddenly wet and unstable ground. Melted snow flew right towards Button, creating a shield bubble around her and Jirra, spiraling around them with a rapid speed, similar to the barrier around the glade. Button was controlling the tiny bubble and the big barrier around the ruins, Jirra noted. Both going different directions, reaching different height, holding different amounts of mass. That takes way too much power from Button but she continued nonetheless.

It's nothing. Really. What wouldn't she do to keep away three demons from Hell.

"Oh for Peter's sake, just get her already! Kill her! Maul her- just do something! NOW!" Menelaus screeched from afar, ditching the broken glasses she was trying to put together. She had four eyes, but vision that held the power to see 2 meters away. 

"Button I really need to know what you're gonna do, I have no clue what you're even trying to accomplish here." Jirra asked, slowly sliding back onto the ground. Button only motioned with her hand, asking Jirra to stay back. Can do, but Jirra still wanted to fight by her side.

It would be quite a sight to see them fight together. Iron and gold, raw power and magic.

"Ha! Watch as I freeze her little bubble!" Amy sprinted towards the girls, large and pointy grin on her face. Water can't beat ice, so this must be a easy task.

The sharp, arrow like lines of water emerged from the tinier barrier, shooting straight through the ice demons chest, making her stumble backwards. As soon as the critical hit had landed, familiar orange lines appeared and wrapped around her and started to get drag her towards the portal she had arrived from earlier. She protested and trashed around as much as she could in that short time, bright blood trickling down from her mouth, but soon the water had pushed her towards the opening, assisting the portal to retrieve its residence even quicker. 

The line of water joined the barrier once more in a flash. Menelaus had her eyes set right to Button. It was usually Jirra who had the burning gaze, but Button could freeze anyone's appearance in a matter of seconds. Intense, yet distant. Solid gold glowing brighter as she motioned towards the barrier again, making more sharp lines appear, merging together to create two giant hands that smashed to the ground, claws digging to the mud. Button was crouching, squatting down as she tried somehow collect herself. The barrier followed her body language, bending down and forward like a beast mimicking its owner.

At that point, fully collecting own self was impossible. She could either stop and drop, or go with full force. If you asked her which was better, full force would be the obvious answer. She could win and take Jirra back before she freezes.

She glanced over her shoulder, only to see Jirra with closed eyes, breath slow. Shit.

The bird demon made a straight beeline towards Button, talons pointing directly to her face as he jumped, screeching loudly as he was smashed away with the water hands Button controlled, sending the demon flying towards his Mistress. She jumped aside, slipping on the mud and falling face first. Cold mud ran down her face as she snapped her upped body from the ground, supporting her weight with her hands, shaking with rage. Her hands looked lumpy, slowly cracking peaks of clear and cleanly cut gems sprouted out, creating an armor around her arms and fingers.

"WHY WON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO GIVE UP, WITCH? YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT'S MINE THAT I WILL TAKE BACK!"

The bird demon jumped over her as he had gotten up, covered in mud and worn out leaves. He sliced right through the water hand, getting cold water splashed on his face. Other arm wrapped itself around him, lifting him a little as Button got up on her feet, own arm in a similar position as the more wet version of it.

Button threw the bird demon into the air, sending another sharp water line after him, like a harpoon. The water impaled him, tossing him back towards the portal. He managed to scratch the flooring around the portal, making the whole area rumble loudly. His talons had damaged the magic barrier, making it weaker. Time was running out even quicker, and the final boss still remained. 

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" Menelaus wailed, watching as the portal aggressively hummed and glowed, commanding her to come back. She was the only one left. No, she wasn't. She still had her mission, to get the missing piece for her collection. The portal could wait. It had to wait, no questions asked.

"So you think you can get rid of us that easily?! Huh?! I'll gut you, bitch! I'll tear right through you with my pinky!"

Menelaus groaned and huffed as she kept on adding more mass to her diamond arms and slowly reaching it up to her shoulders. It kept going, slowly covering her whole upper body with shiny rocks. Unbreakable, unavoidable, unbeatable. Overpowered, mighty and respected.

As cool and shiny she looked, continuous gem adding making her whole appearance out of balance and just...ragged. Her whole suit was broken due to the gems she kept adding on her self, creating a heavy looking armor on her. But it slowed her down and took so much of energy, just like Button with her water barriers.

Menelaus's armor was chunky and heavy, making every move choppy and painful, only adding more fuel to her rage. She leaned forward, one arm supporting her weight and the other on her side, fingers stretching, opening and closing. Making her last attempt of looking threatening. Her tail barely moved anymore, but it slowly swayed behind her, dragging across the rocks on the ground and the rubble. 

Button glanced back, meeting Jirra's exhausted yet utterly terrified eyes. She was still somewhat awake, thank Heavens. But she was shivering, out of fear and cold. Pure terror.

She'd do anything to make her less terrified. She'd do anything for her to not be scared of the diamond monster before them. She'd do anything. But she was already on her limits. 

Jirra could barely see Button in whole anymore. She was fading in and out, flickering with bright flashed. What should they do? Menelaus's armor is made of literal diamonds and gems. If her iron claws and teeth can't penetrate her actual skin, then what can? 

Maybe Button had an idea. She must've, she had her focus back on Menelaus.

Button reached her arms again in front of her, creating the arms. But to make things more extra, she moved her arms back on her side, adding another pair of hands that moved individually. Two pairs of arms, swaying slowly around.

"No need to be extra darling." Menelaus chuckled, darkly. Her voice pitched up as she finally stopped adding gems on her, slowly rising on her feet. The armor was heavy, but had more important task at hands. Destroy.

Not listening to that, Button proceeded to be extra and clenched her fists, drawing the other back and swaying it forwards, two large fists dashing right to Menelaus's direction. Her gems armor made the water only splash over her with no effect, making her more wet than damaged. She mockingly laughs and slices through the fists, making very minimal damage to them.

the fight doesn't work to either opponent. So Menelaus takes her stance and shoots few of her gem bullets, turning into tiny shatters as they hit the barrier. Button turns two of the hands into spears like earlier, sending them flying towards Menelaus. One of them manages to slice through her leg, slicing off a big chunk of gems. Menelaus falls over but uses her position to bounce of from the ground and landing next to the barrier, avoiding the grip of the other hands. She hopped around the barrier, looking for a better spot to strike against but Button was following each step, standing next to Jirra.

Menelaus wasn't as fast now but she was still ahead of Button with each step, finding a spot when Button couldn't see her properly. She shot multiple times against the barrier, getting one go through as Button wasn't paying attention on her backside.

The only one gems that was able to penetrate the shield, hit Button in the middle of her shoulder blades, making her nearly fall over and flash bright.

She lost the control of her multi arms, making them rain down to the ground. She reached her shaky arms out, about to collect the water to add more layer to her shield. But before she was able to collect more than one arm's worth of liquid, Menelaus was on her feet again, packed with more leg armor.

Menelaus crashed against the shield with full force, making Button stumble few steps back. The barrier around the ruins came falling down, only to be running straight back towards Button, joining to the shield around her. The tiny shield grew larger but it wasn't able to hold Menelaus's full punches and slashes. Her diamond fingers flew right through the stream, making her yelp as the water sliced her skin and armor. The water acted exactly like a water saw, going around her in such great speed. But not as fast anymore. As more water was added, Button started to get exhausted, needing to avoid Menelaus hitting her or getting closer to Jirra, who still laid motionless on the ground.

Button grunted and pushed her arms before her, making the water do the same. Menelaus's hands were caught in the stream as Button pushed, slicing off more gems.

Menelaus backed away laughing maniacally, only to add more gems on her missing fingers. After every hit, she added more and more mass on her armor, getting rid of the broken edges and shattering gems. At this point her both arms was nothing but motionless gems, shining and gleaming in the dim light of the evening. Water and shining blood dripped between the tightly packed gems, slowly being added to Button's barrier. 

"Using my blood on your little shield? Brutal little bitch. Why won't you let me use your blood as my lipstick?"

The shield around Button slowed down for a second, and her stance wavered. She was using her powers on full force at this point, she was not able to hold longer. Menelaus used all of her to get Jirra back and get Button killed. Button used all of her to keep Jirra safe and get not killed herself.

"You're getting weak darling. It doesn't take much of me to rip your golden core out of you at this point. Wish your last wishes while you still can, this unintended show stops now!"  
"B please I don't want you t-to get more h-hurt, I'm begging you-" Jirra muttered and coughed out, trying to reach Button although she wasn't able to even hold her arm properly as the gash kept pinching and pulling her skin.

Cold sweat ran down Button's neck as she gulped, considering her next move. Menelaus's armor was too powerful and though for her, it would take much more to get her to stay away. Her water saw shield wasn't enough to hold her back, her arms were only making her more angry. 

Menelaus in general was making Button angry. She had heard so much of her. She had heard so many things that made her blood boil, to fester within her. She wasn't going to let Menelaus get away with anything she had done.

Button was not having that. Snitches gets stitches and ultimate bitches get the boot. 

Jirra had not deserved anything Menelaus had done to her. It wasn't Jirra's fault. It wasn't. Button doesn't blame Jirra for any of this. Her being beat up was Button's fault, in her own mind. Of course it was. Not just in her own mind or opinion, but in general. It was her fault. She needed to fix her wrongs and make them somewhat more right. She can't fix all of Jirra's problems but she's going to try and do her best anyway.

Button stumbled forward, holding her hands over her chest, gathering all the water around her into a tight bubble, turning into a solid armor. Jirra was left outside but Button was still using herself to protect her. Her whole appearance lost its colours and split in two, glitching back together quickly. It almost felt like she was just a hologram, not even her own self anymore. The static was fading as more water was added, to Jirra's and Menelaus's surprise. 

"Watch out witch, your little trick aren't going to stop this one!" Menelaus cackled out loud, teeth flashing bright like opals. But they were jagged and uneven, fangs bending sideways. 

Menelaus leaned back, before she started her full force charge, arms large and long enough to make her run on all fours. A moment she couldn't lose for staring. Her diamond claws clashed together and onto the rubble, mixing into her raw grunts and huffs. Sharptoothed sneer on her face she scrambled to the witch, collecting all of her to pounce and end this ridiculous battle.

Jirra scooted back further behind the rock, avoiding the sight she had feared the most. If she now formed to her iron form, she could use herself as a shield to protect Button from Menelaus's full wrath. She couldn't that one time, but now she had to. She absolutely had to. As much as she tried nothing happened. Her broken nails stayed the same, her skin didn't darken or harden. Her body heat didn't rise. She gripped her hand and shook it, whimpering as the wounds scratched against the ground and the ripped and dirty fabric. She still needed to try.

Jirra would not let Menelaus get any closer but the moment of impact was one blink away. But Button couldn't count with blinks, her eyes were still tightly shut.

The tiny bubble surrounding Button exploded in a blinding force, tearing through the forest, accompanied by an ear piercing scream Button as was lifted from the ground with the effect of her power. Jirra held on to her ears behind the rocks, keeping herself hidden from the sudden shock. She kept her eyes tightly shut and leaned away the rubble, forehead resting on her knees. Since when was Button able to be that loud? This was just unreal. 

Well, she was supposed to be everything else than alive at that moment, but she had come back just to punch Menelaus and scream.

The water swirled around in thick lines, spiraling towards the other demon, unable to jump aside or even try to duck. The blown up barrier crashed right against Menelaus, making her fly through the air. Her body crashed against the wall of the old barn, flying right through it. Look who's being thrown against the walls now.

Button glitched and flickered more than before, unable to hold herself in any sort of form nor was she even trying anymore. Only the glow in her eyes and pouring blood was clear and bright, everything else just...not there anymore. She completely disappeared between few clicks and twitches, appearing in front of the portal, accompanied by the loud static and faint clicks. Silent clicks were nearly familiar, Morse code like.

If things were bad before, they were now getting even worse.

Jirra crawled from behind the rock, lifting her head to try and see how this is going to end. She could only hear Button's static. Everything was too high up and she had fallen. Quite literally.

The portal hummed loudly as Menelaus tried to get up, slowly crawling from behind the hole on the wall. The whole remaining building could fall apart in any second, as Menelaus repaired all the cut off diamonds with new one's. The weight of her own gems kept pushing her down and her blood kept flowing between them, draining towards the portal.

Button stood as still as she could, illuminated by the bright orange and red of the portal she had painted. With one flawed symbol that brought them to this situation.

All of this happened because Button couldn't paint.

"Overpowered little bitch, how much does it really take to kill you?! I- I lost everything because of you! You have any idea how long will it take to fix all of this?!" Menelaus motioned towards herself with her only arm that was left from the blast, unable to bend the gems attached to it. More and more gems and broken pieces kept falling off as she added new ones. She was crushing herself with her own quirk, almost completely buried in bright and ragged gems.

She didn't even try to reform with much better and clearer gems. She just wanted to be fixed quickly so she could finish her job. Wonder how long it really takes to repair her.

She was on her knees, on the other side of the portal, illuminated by the bright orange as well. Her gems glowed, still falling apart and quietly cracking as they kept piling on one another. Her missing arm tried to gather more mass on it but every attempted replacement cracked and fell down on the floor. Her horn and right leg was missing as well, dripping and draining her slowly. Not that she cared. 

"You know what, I'm not going to give Jirra to you. Nothing was promised. Only if you manage to get rid of me then I can consider but I will still end up using your ribs as my corset!"

With a bright and violent flash, the portal glowed brighter and a bright red lines from the broken barrier crawled towards her. Menelaus tried to move her arm away but a this point they were nothing more but chunks of bright rocks. The portal cracked, creating a ring around Menelaus. 

"TRAITORS! I HAVE TO FINISH THIS MISSION! I'M STILL ALIVE I DON'T NEED TO RETURN-"

The lines tightly pulled Menelaus against the floor, which gave away. Her gems shattered off, scattering around the floor as she was swallowed through the fissure. 

"SHE'S MINE! I NEED TO KILL THE WITCH LET ME GO!!"

But in the end, the portal was Button's. She made it. Menelaus did try to control it and use the powers it contained but Button owned it. So she will use it to put back the offender and end this for good, too much damage was done that won't be fixed too easily.

Loud and high roar rumbled through the ground as the crack closed. The bright lines went around the crack like a needle and a thread, sewing it shut. The portal hummed and flashed with a bright golden light, before it shut down, with a sound similar to a sewer led being closed. Only louder and letting out painful screams from the world it closed away.

Sudden silence made Jirra remove her hands from her ears, eyes blurry with tears and dirt. Was it...was it over? Who won? She peaked from behind, letting out a relieved sigh.

Button was visible again as she was running back from the rubble, stumbling and slipping on the wet rocks. Jirra lifted her hand, slowly reaching towards the other. She could finally hold her. If she can stay awake for few more seconds.

"JIR-" With a bright flash and a fading word, the witch was gone from her sight. And Jirra's world darkened.

\----------------------

The ground was finally stable. Nothing moved, no noise was disturbing the peace of the clearing. It was. Peaceful again. 

Cloud of mist flew out of Jirra's mouth, gently swirling in the air. She slowly opened her eyes, grunting as they still burned from the dirt and multiple tears. It was cold. But she felt some warmth wrapped around her. She glanced down, to see her long coat draped over her. And someone else's coat over the other. A leather bomber jacket, with few holes on the back. The scent was familiar.

"Maurice?" She whimpered out, looking around. Did he avoid the closing of the portal? Was he freely roaming around the earth now?

New snow was slowly falling over the glade, covering the marks and tracks on the ground. Did that all really happen? Like, like a minute ago? No, no way it was way too dark. It must've been late, closing to midnight. 

Jirra took a breath in, letting out a loud sigh, mist mixed with ash as she used her powers to warm her up. How was she even alive? Logically speaking, hypothermia was a huge threat in this situation. But she had been kept warm and her body didn't feel cold the same way.

One positive thing about this form. A huge flaw which had its good side.

Jirra used the rubble next to her to get back on her feet, whimpering and wincing as she went. The unbearable white noise in her ears had quieting down and she was able to breathe normally. Finally, some actual air. She leaned her head against the cold, rough stone and took one, long breath in and one out. Her hand gently landed on her chest and she gave a quiet chuckle. 

Beating, in gentle rhythm. Inside of her. It really did work. She really was free. Somehow she managed to survive that all and get back a life to live with. Where was her damn medal? It takes some will and skill to make out of that. But guess who survived it? Jirra Tean. She made it. Not Menelaus, not any of her minions, nor Maurice.

Just her and.. And. Oh god. Jirra lifted her head quickly, forgetting about the topic she should be celebrating about and leaned back from the rubble, scanning the area. Her steps were short and choppy but she had to find the other survivor. She survived too, right? Of course she did, she won this whole battle. She beat a demon Queen by herself! She broke the old bullshit deal between Jirra and Menelaus! That's something to remember for years. Maybe her best memory with her so far. Seeing her ass being beat by a tiny witch. A witch, which gave her shelter and new things to learn and fuck, if she's dead now.. . 

"Button? B?? Button!" Jirra's voice was hoarse and her throat burned with each call. Pain aside, find the friend. She kept repeating her friend's name, louder and louder. Her voice was getting coarse and her mouth felt too dry to keep on yelling but she had to find Button.

"Button! Where are you?!" Gold droplets of blood were smeared on some rocks, glowing under the thin layer of snow. Jirra swiped over it, seeing as the gold faded and turned red.

"Button! Answer me! Please! Button?! You're here right?!" Her voice cracked at the last call, short breathing turning into loud sobs. She wiped her nose and stumbled her way closer to the portal. She slowed down after few steps, lowering her gaze to the spot where the footprints had stopped. The spot was frozen, covered in same glowing blood. She saw Button glitch when she was around here. She saw her last right there. Her less bruised hand rose over her mouth as her breath hitched.

"No. No no nonono ...Button... no, please don't - please be here somewh-where, please B... ." 

She kept looking around, holding the coat closer to her, limping her way closer to the portal. It took her way longer to get to the destination but she managed to limp over to the portal, covered in snow. Jirra dropped to her knees, shivering from both cold and rising fear and anger.

She bent forward, hair brushing against the snow. Keeping the jacket on with her injured arm, she slammed the other arm over the portal, clenching her fist tightly. Her body shook and quivered as she sobbed, muttering to herself. She couldn't make up what she was saying herself but she knew she pleaded, begged that Button didn't go with Menelaus. There's no reason for her to go through the same suffering back there. She didn't deserve that kind of fate. 

One more person Jirra had brought down, failed to protect, killed of by her own flaws. She can't protect herself, she can't protect anything. Not back then, not ever.

Hot tears ran down her face, once again blinding her vision. She sobbed out loud, silently cursing herself and everything. Her breath stopped for a second as she heard low humming approaching from the distance. She slowly lifted herself to sit properly on her knees, looking over her shoulder. She squinted her eyes, turning her face away as two large, bright lights in the distance shining straight to her eyes. The humming stopped and the lights died out, but new voices filled the silence. Car doors open and close, followed by hurried steps and another bright light.

Jirra kept her face hidden from the light, more fear rising as she waited.

"Hello? Someone there?" A familiar voice echoed from the distance, getting closer and clearer. Jamie-Jack or whatever? Bright light from the opening of the ruins shone right to her face, making Jirra squint even more and cover the light with her less bruised hand, that still bled and stung as she kept it above her eyes. The rubble and snow under his feet crunched as he jogged closer, followed by several other footsteps.

"Jirra! What happened?!" Ruska's voice mixed with the steps as she ran past her husband and she settled on her knees right next to Jirra, placing her hands behind her back and other on the arm Jirra covered her face with. Jirra winced in pain and looked at Ruska with wide, tear stained eyes. Ruska studied her face for a second before she too was getting short with breath, wiping her nose with the palm of her hand.

"What happened here- where does it hurt mos- are you bleeding anywhere else- oh god who did this?! And why!"

Jirra only slumped closer to Ruska, placing her head on the other's shoulder, wailing and holding her breath as she wanted to everything else other than scream. Breathing hurt, blinking hurt, just moving anything on her hurt. Her heart hurt. If anything was more broken than her body, it was her heart. Slowly thumping in her chest. She silenced for a second to feel the said thumping heart with her free hand.

She heard soft speech between Jamie and Ruska but she couldn't put together the words, until she heard Ruska speak to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, gently pushing Jirra further so she could speak to her face to face.

"Jirra, dear please answer. Where's Button?"

Jirra wailed out loud, not able to control her voice as she let out loud sobs and ragged breaths, leaning heavier against Ruska who let her in, draping her hands gently around her.

\--------------------------------

"Go fish, idiot."  
"What?! No no no, you said you have threes! Cinnamon, she asked for threes but she just said she doesn't have any!" Birch slammed his hand on the table and pointed at his sister who didn't make any move to show interest of her brother's complaints.  
"I said queens." Opalea organized her cards and leaned against the kitchen table, holding a soda can in one hand and the cards in other.   
"She said queens." Cinnamon answered, unimpressedly going through her cards. It was her idea to play the game, yet she wasn't really into it.  
"She did not!"   
"Yes I did, it's Cinnamon's turn so shut."  
"Lotus! Use your magic sixth sense to tell Opalea's the freaking idiot."  
"I'm 13 and I'm hearing this."  
"Good! Lotus?!"  
"Leave the emo alone." Cinnamon scoffed out, shooing towards the kitchen opening.

Birch reached around on his chair and leaned against the back to wait for Lotus's answer. Not listening to their siblings argument, Lotus sat on the top of the stairs, holding their hands together tightly. Their face was focused, desperate with darkened eyes. Their gaze was fixed to the door, not moving or responding to their brother. Birch made a loud offended sound and turned back over to the table, glaring at his little sister who only smiled back smugly. That bastard.

"Birch, keep your voice down when you're inside. The patient back there would appreciate it. And me."  
"Yea Birch." Opalea giggled on her seat.  
"Would you like some constructive criticism Opal?"  
"No I'm 13."  
"That doesn't give you a free pass! You keep saying you'll eat my dice!" Birch waved his hands around, gesturing towards himself and Opalea, smacking the table.  
"Birch." Jamie-Jean reminded, more sternly this time and closed the fridge, opening a can of soda. He personally hated soda, but he thought Jirra would like some. She was beyond exhausted but she needed some extra stamina to at least speak. Or lift her hand properly.

Jamie walked past his kids and ruffled Opalea's hair as he went. His attention went to his oldest child, sitting on the stairs, looking more distressed than before. Lotus's hands were still loosely crossed, head hanging low. Jamie knocked on the end of the railing, getting their attention. Lotus fixed their gaze to their father and sighed, gently waving to their father, who answered back by lifting the can. The kid got up and slowly walked down the stairs, making their way to the kitchen. Free soda was something that made Lotus move, no matter what situation.

He finally reached the living room, putting the can next to the first aid kit, picking up the cat from the table. She was very aware she wasn't allowed on the table, yet here she was. 

Ruska had done quite a good job at patching Jirra up, cleaning the gashes as carefully and well as she could. She had talked almost nonstop the entire time, couple of times apologizing for talking too much and then continuing on the topic she had started earlier. Jirra didn't mind much, she hasn't said a proper word in a while.

"That's gonna leave a nasty scar, I'm afraid. Or Jamie, what do you think? You have plenty of experience with these." Ruska spoke out to her husband, gesturing toward Jirra. Jamie walked closer, holding onto the cat  
"Are you hinting my street brat phase or my medical training?"  
"Yes."  
"A scar, yes."  
"It's fine." Jirra chocked out, keeping her eyes tightly shut as Ruska dabbed the small cotton ball dipped with wound cleanser around the gash. It was long, reaching from her brow nearly to the back of her head, burning hot. Her head felt like pulsating and heating up to the limit but most of the pain was very slowly fading off. New pain was added, though, by the cleansing products and tight bandages keeping her skin together.

"You've been awfully quiet for the last 49 minutes. Something on your mind?"  
"Take a fucking guess." She winced out, wanting to turn her head further away.  
"No need to cuss that much, there's kids near."  
"Life's tough sister, they're going to end up cursing anyway."  
"Yea, well. Not Birch. He hates cursing and keeps reminding his sisters about it." Jamie-Jean added, sitting down on a light grey armchair and held on to the cat, which purred loudly in his arms. Jamie was quite tall, reaching easily to two meters with his long and elegant face. His silver hair was on a loose ponytail, covering up the fact that he indeed had a weird mullet. He refused going to the barber and had cut his own hair last time with very little success. But it suited him, in some strange way.

His dark eyes were hooded and narrow but full of warmth, gazing towards the cat that stared back at him, gently pawing his arm as he patted its neck and top of the fluffy head. A gentle giant, Ruska had said once. Second cat was added soon, jumping onto the back of the chair, sitting near Jamie's head and pushing its head against him.

"I'm going to guess you're thinking of Button." Ruska broke the silence between them, going through the kit looking for medical tape. Jirra only nodded lightly, keeping her eye contact on the shut off television. Who wouldn't think of Button at this point, she had disappeared and caused chaos in the in the town, messing with radios, some phones and televisions. So her tricks did affect her surroundings, that was something Jirra had learned from Ruska. That's how they had found out about something being absolutely wrong. Could she find her through a radio? Could she call her?

Jirra cringed at the stinging feeling on her brow as Ruska added a cotton pad over it, sealing it with medical tape. The last one, finally. She could still feel the taste of iron in her mouth, but not actual iron. Blood, dark and bitter.

"If it helps you in any way, this has happened before."  
"What? R-really, it has?"  
"Not the summoning and fighting demons, but this disappearing."  
"When w- did you find her that time? Where is she? Was she gone for long?" Jirra kept questioning, slowly rising to sit on the sofa, lightly wincing at the pain around her. Ruska raised her hand and and opened her mouth couple of times to get a chance to speak. Jirra silenced and Ruska lowered her hand, taking a better seat on the floor.

"Eight days, that's how long she was gone the first time. Looked horrible when she came back. She was like uh...hold on...11 when it happened?" Ruska glanced back at Jamie, who nodded.  
"Holy fuck." Jirra held her hand on her forehead and leaned against it, taking in that not-so-fun-fact.   
"Holy fuck indeed. Second time when she was 16 and when you were gone it nearly happened again. Just because she was just so out of focus and forgot that she kind of needs to like. Exist."  
"Is... that what happens to her when she uses her water tricks?"  
"Only when she goes overboard. Just regular little actual magic tricks do very little."  
"Do you know why this happens to her?" Jamie asked, now holding both cats on his lap.

"Sort of. She's uh...like, part some fish person and witch."  
"Well."  
"Not entirely here." Jirra remembers suddenly, going back to that one day.  
"Exactly. Even if she is visible, she's not fully with us. And will never be. God that sounds so awful out loud, and even when thought in silence it sounds horrible." Ruska pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes. She has gone through so many conversations with Button about this. She has seen her disappear, as well. When she was way younger, though.

"I had to hold her for hours, she wouldn't stop crying and yelling. She told me everything she saw and I just every day prayed she didn't have to go back."  
"I'm so sorry Ruska, I never wanted this to happen to her I swear, sh-"  
"She keeps sacrificing herself. Over and over, in a way or another. But this wasn't your fault, you did your best to get out of there. You are strong, Jirra."

Jirra chuckles lowly, not agreeing with Ruska. 

"Mom! Opalea said the V word!" Birch yelled from the kitchen, not really minding what was going on in the living room.  
"For fu- Opalea! Don't bully your brother!"  
"Vittu!" Opalea yelled cheerfully from the kitchen, accompanied by Birch's distressed babbles. 

Ruska sighed loudly, getting up from the floor and taking the first aid kit as she went, striding her way to the kitchen. Mixed tones and accusations flowed into the house, filling it with too much noise for Jirra to bear. That's how families are, she thought.

Jamie huffed, with a tiny smile on his face as he listened to the argument. It was more amusing than serious, keeping it lighthearted. His gaze fell back on Jirra, the smile fading. He had met Jirra only few times, cocky and bold each time. Full of brash personality and harsh language, beaten up to a point where she was just broken and empty.

"What are you going to do now?"  
"Nothing."  
"Listen, this is not the end of everything. I'm not good with words but none of this calls for giving up. You have access to Button's house, don't you?"

Jirra shrugged, huffing out a shaky breath. Button had the keys and she wasn't even here anymore. 

"She gave us spare keys, in case something happens or Bumblebee needs to be be let inside." Jamie noted, placing a golden key to the table, decorated with a tiny keychain of a bee and a feather. He withdraw his hand and places it back on the cat, which had fallen asleep on his warm lap. 

"We don't have a guest room, like Button. But the sofa is yours fro now."  
"Thank you."  
"It's really no problem."  
"It is, I've been shit to your family and you guys still let me stay here."  
"You are always welcome here. I know what kind of person you are and you are not shit. Or I know something but not all. But I do know you're very not shit."

Jirra hummed, not in agreement nor denial. She stared at the ceiling, feeling like it was spiraling slowly above her. The whole room felt like turning around, roof about to fall on her and walls breaking down, slowly but surely. She didn't want to lay there, powerless and beaten, but she knew rest was needed. But she also knew she won't sleep even for a second.

\--------------------------------

Dawn was breaking. The sun was barely visible but it still felt bright in Jirra's exhausted eyes. She didn't sleep. Not even a second did she allow herself to sleep. If Button was here, she'd tell her that she needed rest and she should definitely sleep. But Button was not there, and that kept her awake.

Jirra quietly crept around the house, looking for her coat. She had found Maurice's own, still dumbfounded for having it with her. She had used some of the night thinking where he had went. He didn't go back, that seemed to be the biggest case.

She hoped he will find his peace and life somewhere out there. She and him had the same kind of deal with Menelaus, but Button only broke the one including Jirra. Maybe he was still in her command but he most definitely wasn't with the others.

Seeing the familiar black and green coat hanging in the hallway, she made her way slowly and surely towards it. She leaned against the railing of the stairs that led up to take a moment to channel out the pain in her leg.

Jirra jumped a little as she saw a figure in the corner of her eye, sitting still. She quickly turned her head towards the figure, which was not who she wished to be. I mean, she was also relieved it wasn't anyone dangerous. Or who knows. She didn't know the kid that well.

The raven haired kid, Lotus, sitting on the top of the stairs, said nothing but waved at the other. Jirra nodded faintly and limped towards the door, grabbing the coat from the hanged and pulling it over her shoulders. She heard the kid come down the stairs and stop beside her, leaning towards the door frame of the kitchen, arms crossed over their chest. 

"Not even gonna wait until mom makes you breakfast"  
"No time. I gotta go find Button."  
"Look I... I understand your worry. Believe it or not, it's not the first time this happens."  
"You mom told me. I know."  
"Currenlty finding her is as possible as trying to find melted chocolate from mud."  
"Nice metaphor."  
"It's true though. Just try and find her."  
"Are you trying to stop me or something? My head is this close of falling apart just from fucking fearing the worst. So don't test me, kiddo."  
"I don't know where she is but at the same time I do."  
"Where is she then?"   
"Not here. Bad place. Kinda like a mirror world? I don't know how to explain it. It sounds stupid anyway. Whatever that ghost place is."

Jirra glanced over to the mirror that was placed in their corridor but Lotus shook her head as she noticed Jirra's wondering gaze. 

"Explain."  
"She'll be back. Soon. I guess."

Jirra groaned and leaned her head against the door for a second, inhaling deeply. The oaky and earthy smell of the house soothed her breaking nerves for a while, but she still was on the very edge.

"I'm more and more sure that the ghost thing is a curse and I'm making it worse."  
"Not your fault. Being a ghost is not her thing. She literally is one. Well in that case it is her thing in a way but it's a uuuhhh... you know what, never mind. She's a ghost, stuck wherever, comes back eventually. She came back last time during super early dawn, like now. But I don't think she's out there. She needs to find an exit of some sort, I don't fucking know."

Jirra opened her mouth as to say something back but she ended up exhaling loudly and holding on the bandage she had on her right cheek, leaning away from the wood, staring at the door. She could be out there. But Lotus said she wouldn't be. Jirra could only hope she was. She hoped.

"What happens to her?"  
"What?"  
"I said, what happens to her?"  
"Where? Oh- oh uh the place, yes. If she doesn't allow anything to happen, then nothing."  
"That's not really helpful kiddo."  
"Oi look I understand you're worried of your girlfriend but I can't help. It's a fucking awful place but if she finds the right way out, she'll be back in one piece."  
"Right way?"   
"Ugh you and these fucking questions."  
"She will get out, I'll go to the place and personally fight anything that threatens to hurt her."  
"You'll only hurt her in the progress so my tip? Wait."  
"What?! But -"  
"Wait."  
"She-"  
"Wait you damn disaster."  
"How. How do you even know about the place?"

Lotus's face turned dark and as they leaned off from the door frame, their whole appearance just turned guilty looking. But no straight answer was given. What did this kid know? This 14 year old kid knew something way darker than they're supposed to know.

"It's unfortunate, really."  
"What is? Stop being mysterious little shit, cause that ain't helping."  
"Too bad. And I'm not being mysterious. It's just unfortunate. That she has to be in that place."  
"Yea no shit." Jirra opened the door quietly, staring out to the snowy sidewalk.  
"But if you really need to go, go. You have the keys, you know where she lives. I'll tell mom when she wakes up that you left. She will visit you though, so keep that in mind."

She glanced back to see the kid for one more time before she leaves, but was faced with nothing. On the door frame was clinging a blue winged bug, or rather a butterfly, slowly opening and closing its wings. Yea well, whatever the kid was weird anyway, Jirra thought and stepped outside, carefully closing the door.

The snow silently fell from the faint clouds up above, painted in dark oranges and blues and pinks. Puffs of air escaped Jirra's nose and corners of mouth as she limped her way back to the house. The house she could call her own. Almost, the house that she owned with another person. Another person she cared about. Another person she lived with for six months. Another person who gave her shelter and food and warmth, although she was well aware where she was and what she was. Another person she just lost. Lost somewhere where she can never find her. And it was all her fault. 

She should've just told Button to stay and let her go. Just seeing what all that did to her just hurt Jirra more. Seeing her disappear into thin air and hearing her scream her name just made Jirra slow down. Her feet felt heavy, her eyes felt like they're filled with sand and her lungs ached. The cold air dried up her throat and she coughed time after time as she finally arrived near the long staircase, spiraling up to the big house on top of the hill. She was relieved to see the house still standing, but she knew it needed something to make it feel like home to her. But what she needed wasn't there.

Real talk, who was Button to Jirra at this point? She did bring all kinds of emotions to the surface but Jirra didn't know. She just didn't know. But her chest ached when she heard her voice calling her. Not in a bad way? Just...in a weird way. Like with Ardito, back in the day. The way she leaned against her when they sat together on the couch and debated over the stupidest of stuff just made her face grow warm. But she wasn't sure why. Probably nothing was behind all of this. Nothing at all. 

There was this one time they both just stood in the freshly fallen snow and seeing Button laugh and run around with that owl of hers. That one time she felt something. Seeing that genuine joy in her face with bright eyes and red cheeks.

She didn't think anything of it, but after hearing Menelaus talk about Button like that...she was sure there was something between them. Must be. Might be. Could be? Jirra would lie if she told she hasn't thought about their relationship at least once. Twice? Third time she had to stop, she wasn't sure what Button would feel. But that day, that day when the fresh snow littered the ground, she saw something in Button's eyes. Not like, dirt or a loose eyelash. But some feeling. 

She just wanted to see Button again. To sit with her on the couch and talk about anything that just came to mind. The feeling of slight relief took over for a while as she found out Button wasn't taken away by that hell bitch. Jirra would've personally crawled back and ripped her horns off of her head and take Button back. She would've done that, no questions asked.

But didn't she just promise to never, in any situation, to lay a foot in that hell of a house?

Yes. But she would. Only for Button.

"I'm home. Hopefully you'll be soon, too." She spoke up silently, to no one in particular. Actually yes to someone particular. It was stupid to speak to someone out loud, when they weren't even there.

The large door opened with a loud creak, welcoming her to the cold and empty hallway. The air in the house smelled familiar, different from the Gray's house. Unlikely the earthy and sweet smell of the family's house, the large light blue house smelled like the ocean. Fresh, faint and salty. 

She stared at the bird, hanging on to its branch head droopy. 

"You worried too, huh." Jirra spoke up to the bird softly, stepping closer to pat it on the head. The owl didn't react, only blinked several times.

Also unlikely the Gray's house, the whole place seemed to have lost most of its colours. The golden edges of the chandelier didn't shine in the light of the morning, the blue and white pillows looked gray, the rich and creamy looking, heavy curtains sat still. The whole living room just felt so lifeless. The atmosphere was almost dead. The radio was silent, only the steady breathing from Jirra gave some noise. She could almost feel her own heart beat. 

Right. Beating heart. Jirra lifted her right hand over her chest, to feel something. The area around her heart was warm, for the first time in a while. The feeling was almost alien at this point. The cold bump inside was gone and the hot, melted iron didn't run through her veins anymore. Surely, blood have the same side taste to it, but it didn't burn. It wouldn't burn anyone or herself. She could still feel the power of the iron inside of her, but she was still too tired. Way too tired to form into anything.

Heavy tears ran through her eyelids again. She tried to blink them away, sniffing as she hang her head low, almost mimicking the owl. She never thought she'd relate that much to an owl. They both had breathing hearts and sharp instincts. Talons that could rip open anyone on their way. 

But the nails on Jirra's fingers wouldn't turn to anything. They were just there. Three nails broken from their tips after all that. The ragged edges of the said nails pinched against the fabric of her shirt, sticking on the loose threads. 

She stepped backwards until her back hit against the white, large couches. As much as she wanted to hop over the back of the couch and lay there, she only managed to walk around it and slowly sit on the soft cushions. The fabric was cold but soft, making Jirra feel more safe. Almost safe and calm enough to close her eyes for a second. 

Wait, huh. Eight days was the longest time she was out. Unfortunate, Lotus had said. Yea it is fucking unfortunate.

Wait you damn disaster.

\--------------------------------

Ninth morning. The heavy snowfall had made everything even more whiter and brighter, glowing faint and blue gold in the slowly rising morning sun, still hiding behind the frosty hills.

Nearly drowning in her blanket, Jirra was staring at the door of her room. She had slept maybe an hour but the tight feeling of guilt and worry twisted in her guts. Sleep was basically impossible. Her eyes nearly burned and her throat felt dry. The kids had brought her some left over tortillas the day before and taught her how to defeat the final boss in the game she was stuck on.

She had waited as patiently as she could, forgetting to sleep and eat however. Ruska had to come over and patch her up again, still recommending the hospital. But Jirra kept saying no, she will be fine here. But she couldn't find any reason to go out much, or reach out to the Grays on her own. She opened the television or radio sometimes to get some background noise. When there was the slightest sound of static, she flinched and looked around the room, calling for her friend.

She knew it was in vain, but she needed to try.

Faint scratching behind her door made her train of troubled thought loose its tracks. She grunted loudly, pulling the covers over her head. Bumblebee was her only company, aside from the Grays and the weird pastor who kept visiting her. She didn't really listen to him but she found out something about the town from him. Cool, kinda.

The faint scratching increased behind the door, finally driving her up from the blanket cocoon, mumbling to herself a line of curses. What was the bird's problem now?

"Hey what's your problem now?" She opened the door slowly, staring at the floor where the owl was standing. Or rather, circling around and faintly hooting and screeching. Jirra cocked her brow and crouched down to question the bird further. But the owl only screeched louder, hopping in front of her.

"Yes I understand you completely."

Jirra assumed the bird needed to go out to hunt or something. Of course that must be the case, it is a bird of prey. And she had no idea what to feed it anyway so she reached her arm out towards the bird. The sleeve of her hoodie would protect her from the sharp talons, although that clearly wasn't enough. The bird jumped on her arm, climbing up her to her shoulder still screeching but more quiet as it reached her shoulder, preening the hair over her ear. Jirra chuckled and slowly rose up to her feet, slowly making her way to the staircase.

She slowed down at Button's door. No faint clicking of the computer, no quiet stomping as the witch paced around looking for something she had lost. She sighed, shaking her head lightly as the took a grip on the railing, slowly making her way down. Her leg could hold more weight but Birch kept reminding her to take it easy. You take it easy, living form of anxiety. She hopped over the last step, yawning loudly and glancing around. What did the bird seriously want?

Just as she was about to ask the bird, knowing it wouldn't still answer, Bumblebee pulled the lobe of her ear before it glided from her shoulder to the front door. Oh, out. Guess she was right about it being hungry. She made her way to the door and opened it for the bird, which staid put. Not taking off or even hopping onto the porch. Jirra motioned with her hand, feeling the cold air nip the skin on her fingers.

"Hey, you're making me let cold air in. Please just go."

The bird did eventually take of, but it landed on to the railing of the steps on the porch, eyes fixed in hers. Okay what is going on with the bird now.

"Hey girl I appreciate you but you're weird as hell sometimes."

The bird flapped its wings, turning its head towards the long steps going down the hill. Oh, was someone arriving again? Usually Bumblebee didn't care about visitors, so what was so special this time. She went back in to grab some boots that laid around, a bit too large for her. But good enough to protect her feet from the cold and brutal winter wonderland.

She stepped down the steps of the porch, scratching the owl's head. It leaned into the touch, quietly hooting but still keeping its gaze towards the steps. Maybe it just wanted Jirra to go outside sometimes. She was somewhat thankful about it, but it was literally 7:30 am. Way too early. Way too cold and dark, but the light of the sun slowly crept up behind the hills. It would take much more time before the sun itself appeared.

Her attention was pulled away from the scenery to a tiny light in the distance. Clearly not the sun.

Jirra squinted her eyes as took a couple steps closer. A faint golden glow in the distance, getting closer every second. A lantern? A flashlight? Was Ruska coming to visit? To check again on her bruises and pamper more about her kids? 

No, not Ruska. Nor any of her said kids.

The light glitched and morphed, brightened and dimmed every now and then, until a form was taking over. Running fast, gaining more form as it went. The ray of light was running. Legs and bruised hands, a teary and worn out face with bright eyes full of hope. Getting closer every second. So close.

Jirra opened her arms and held tightly the figure that ran straight to her embrace, holding her with all the power she could find. She spun them around a round or two, laughing in pure glee and relief. And so was the other giggling mess, holding her as tightly back. The arms around her felt cold and shivered, trying their best to keep the grip.

"Oh god I found you, I fucking found you Jirra. I-I was almost sure I'd never find anyone or anything- I'm so- I'm-" Button's voice was so quiet and hesitant, barely there but Jirra could still hear her. The silent sobs and intakes of breaths, the worry and alleviation.

"You found me B you're here again. You're so cold." Jirra managed to say as her throat went sore, burning as she took in cold breaths. Holding her again was just what she missed. Jirra feared she'd never hold Button again. Not like this anyway, the way she wanted to hold her. Close, safe, with her. 

"I- I know I'm sorry I-I'm trying to warm up just-"  
"Don't apologize for anything, you absolutely don't have to, right now I'm just so glad you're here with me. With all of us. I'm so happy to see you, B. I was scared too, so fucking scared."

Button sniffed and leaned off just for a while to wipe her runny nose and to look at Jirra who still kept her own face hidden, taking in short breaths. She brushed Jirra's bangs aside and leaned again against Jirra, taking in a long breath as she was about to speak again but stopped on her tracks and pressed her ear against her chest and listened.

Steady beating. Maybe not that steady, Jirra's ragged breathing didn't give much air to her system at that moment. But she heard it, the faint sound that Jirra had longed for. She was alive. Now more than ever. Button knew she had a heart but to hear it beat made her own almost skip a beat again. Jirra let out a breathy laugh and loosened her grip on Button, who then rose to meet Jirra's wild, teary eyes. Never has she seen her this happy. Jirra wasn't the most happiest person she knew but it didn't mean she wasn't able to feel such emotion. Sometimes Button herself forgot about it, but now she was overflowing with it.

Surely the tears that ran down Jirra's scratched and patched up cheeks were mostly just due to pain but maybe some tears had some happiness in them. Button giggled back at Jirra and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her back tightly again. Jirra then wrapped her both arms around Button's lower back and pulled her up, laughing in union and holding one another. The hill was filled with joyful laughter and the faint sound of birds waking up to the new bright morning, turning lighter bit by bit.

After a while Button again rested her head against Jirra's chest, feeling her chest rise and fall as he breathed harshly. Taking in a few deep and steady breaths, Jirra managed to calm herself for a second. She was still so filled with some intense emotions and feelings she wasn't able to put in words at that moment they stood there.

"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"This is gonna ruin the mood but we uh...better get going before you freeze over."  
"Ah! Right yes hold on I'll just-" 

Button wiggled a little in the other's embrace and placed her hands on Jirra's chest, pushing away. Jirra gently put the other back on the cold ground and loosened her arms, placing the other on her lower back that kept reminding her to slow down. Of course intense pain was a thing that just had to exist. Of course it did. 

"W-where were you hurt? Should we go to an actual doctor or something? I mean we can I'll find a way to get them to fix your-"  
"Hey, hey listen. It's fine, Russia took care of the fucking injuries already, I should be at least 30% better now."  
"So glad an entire country of Russia took care of you."  
"What was it then. Ross? Russ...a?"  
"Something along those lines."  
"Ruu raa uhhh.. Ruska! Yes, she took care of... this."

Jirra motioned her face with her free hand and cringed a little as the bruise on her left hand burned against the bandage. Not in a way the old mark on her hand burned, this was just her own body reminding her that "hey you are very much alive and this is the shit you get to live with now".

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I think we still need to change all the band aids and uh. Stuff like that, I have no clue about medical shenanigans."  
"Are you sure you'll be fine?! You're still covered in mud and blood and whatever this flake shit is."  
"O-oh it's uh...ash I'd guess."  
"Ash? You guess?"

Button swiped off some of the ash like dust from her shoulders and head and shrugged. It was just flying around in the place she was. Whatever that place could be called. She needed to tell about the place but what can she tell? What can't she tell? Only two people knew about the place, including her. And both wanted to stay in denial of what he place included and what it could do.

"Does anything hurt? We should go to the Grays cause they are probably the only ones here who know their shit."  
"I don't really feel anything that needs to be patched up. The arms are a thing that can be taken care of. And face I guess."  
"But you must feel something, your entire being was a glitching mess and golden glowing shit was all over you. And come on, those hands most fucking definitely need more than one pathetic band aid. You had icicles going through you!"  
"I guess? It's not that much of a deal but I'll manage. I did feel all the hits. Not sure if it lead any visible damage but I can feel something in my skin."  
"Your hands and bruises matter, your fucking well being matters. Don't be so humble. I'm no expert in healing either, but I'm not gonna let you go around with dried up blood and possibly infected gashes. Not on my watch."  
"Sorry, yea you're right. I might need my jacket, it was absolutely ruined."  
"Well, without further ado, let's get that jacket and head over to the Grays."  
"They're probably sleeping."  
"Lotus doesn't sleep at least."

Jirra wrapped her arm over Button's shoulder, and nodded her head towards the light blue house that sat on top of the snowy hill, slowly being lit up by the rising sun. Button chuckled and gently placed her own arm around Jirra's lower back. She tried her best to avoid the bandages and the bruises on that area but Jirra still bit her lip and hissed silently. She took her hand off quickly and wrapped it around herself.

"You're warm."  
"Good, I should warm you up then."

Button smiled fondly as they reached the door together, Button opening it for Jirra.

"Button."  
"Mhm?"  
"Would you uh...mind if I stayed a little longer? With you?"

Button reached out her arm as she opened the door, inviting Jirra in. Without hesitating, Jirra reached back and gripped on Button's hand and got pulled inside.

"It's your home too, so feel free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by a little bit of suffering and Hozier.
> 
> So at one point it was mentioned Jirra was in a sort of relationship with another demon, a rose demon called Jenna. She had the gem removed from her head at that point so she was mostly sane. But Menelaus found it out, of course, and killed Jenna. Jirra had couple of flings with other demons too but the she found some genuine love with Button.


	9. I'll Be Home With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 20th of December in the South coast of England. The clouds over the sky slowly glide ahead, making everything darker. Light wind hummed against the naked trees and the smallest of waves crashed against the shore. The whole town was preparing for Christmas, only couple of days away.
> 
> Two young women in particular were preparing themselves for the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way shorter than usual ;; But this is the final chapter, taking a sneak peak into their lives currently.

14:30 (12) Messages from group Clusterfuck   
  
 **14:30 bettafish expert** \- hey we r like 20 minutes away now????   
  
 **14:30 bettafish expert** \- at least thats what scarlet said  
  
 **14: 31 FightTheSun-**  D:<< I said multiple things but 20 minutes was not one of them!! I said it takes 20 minutes to get to B's house from the stations!!!!1!  
  
 **14:32 bettafish expert-**  fuck you  
  
 **14:32 j-hope stan-**  pwease no fighting on the twain 3:  
  
 **14:32 bettafish expert:** im glaring at u  
  
 **14:43 j-hope stan-**  i'm ignoring you  
  
 **14:43 horse??-**  You're tearing this family apart and making me cry  
  
 **14:44 FightTheSun-**  D:  
  
 **14:44 HotStuff-** :D  
  
 **14:44 Hotstuff-**  in all seriousnessess when the FUCK are you all y'all coming  
  
14:45 You- Yes please, tell me that. I'm covered in flour and other powders that I spilled all over the place  
  
 **14:45 bettafish expert-** cocaine??? damn b dont be wasting all that by ursel f  
  
14:45 You- Wink  
  
 **14:46 FightTheSun-**  I'm 9 and I see this  
  
 **14:46 horse??-**  But?? ? ?? You're 19  
  
 **14:47 horse??-**  Ah. The neutral face of displeasure  
  
14:47 You- Nice  
  
14:47 You- Anyway. When are you guys at the station  
  
 **14:48 j-hope stan-**  in 9 minutes! just checked it!!!  
  
14:48 You- Thank you  
  
14:48 You- Jirra I can't see you and I know you can hear me but you read these please get up and help me  
  
 **14:49 HotStuff-**  i just cleaned shit up babe what else do you want  
  
14:49 You- Your ass here   
  
 **14:49 bettafish expert-** only the ass? damn u wild  
  
14:49 You- You promised to put the dishes  
  
 **14:50 HotStuff-**  ugh  
  
14:50 You- You can say it out loud I can hear you  
  
14:50 You- Okay nice groan now come here I'm covered in nasty white mush  
  
 **14:51 horse??-**  I'm worried  
  
14:51 You- Good.  
  
Button set down her phone and glanced over to the living room. Long legs appeared behind the couch, swinging back down as a raven haired head appeared, yawning loudly. Jirra's gaze met Button's and she smiled, waving at the other and taking a hold on the back of the couch, hoisting herself over it and landing on her feet a thump. She dusted her dark sweatpants and stuffed her hands to its pockets, making her way to the kitchen. Button smiled fondly to which Jirra replied with a quick kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"How's the ominous white mush?"  
"Minding its on mush business. But I guess it's going to end up good."  
"Well to absolutely flatter you, but you make the best fucking breads and pizzas here."  
"Are you sure? Have you tried Ruska's?"  
"No babe listen, I love you and your baking but you just made a pretty fucking good point. Like yea you do really good ones too, you really do but like you know- I mean I don't wanna compare you both cause you're both pretty big masters." Jirra babbled on, scratching the back of her head.  
"Hey don't worry I didn't take it seriously, I learned this from her. She's the master here."  
"Yea but I don't wanna compare you both."  
"Reasonable. And you know I love you too, and your cooking."  
"I burned down soup, are you sure my cooking is lovable?"  
"You're trying your best and I still think you did pretty well with the pasta last week."  
"Oh it was good? I didn't get the chance to taste it, fuck!"  
"It was great."   
"Thanks Goldy."  
  
Jirra moved behind Button, wrapping her hands loosely around her waist and placing her chin over Button's head. Button leaned into the touch, humming quietly as she spread the dough onto the pan. Jirra was warm and she smelled like freshly cut wood and smoke. She did help Jamie earlier that day with the firewood so it was no surprise. Jirra hated to go out during winter but she liked to visit the Gray's with Button, sometimes even going herself.  
  
"Hey honey can you actually get the plates and stuff? Put the fancier glasses, but not the ones with gold, I don't trust anyone with them. Take the ones with the funny swirls, they'll match the decoration better."  
"Ah right, yea sure."  
  
Jirra rubbed Button's shoulder lightly and placed her hands back to her pockets, sliding to the side to get the plates. She crouched down to pick them but stopped to think for a while. She pulled out one with tiny birds, showing it to Button. She nodded and stepped away to open the oven and put her creation in, wiping her pants from the flour. While Jirra placed all the cutlery around the dining room table, moving around to the sound of the song coming from the speakers. Button knew it was her favourite, she always noted about it.   
  
She remembers that Jirra got the inspiration to change her hairstyle from the current song, cutting off her sides and swiping her hair move up than backwards. It was a great look on her. But it also revealed the long scar across the side of her head. Button caught herself staring at the said scar, dropping her gaze to the kitchen floor. She had promised herself to not think about the origins of it but it the memories always came back. As the same nightmare, creeping up on her when she least expected it.  
  
It was no better for Jirra, either. Waking up screaming some nights, or kicking the other awake on accident. One night she was woken up to her whimpers and eyes glowing bright orange, the markings on her upper arms lit up. The tears had stained their mattress, burning up the fabric. It was a though night. One of the tough nights.  
  
"Button?"  
"What's up?"  
"Should I put some sweet fucking jams blasting from the speakers before the idiots arrive?"  
"You call them idiots? Harsh."  
"It was your idea to call our group Midnight Idiots."  
"I didn't think you guys would like it!" Button protested, wiping her hands clean onto the towel. Yes, it was true, she had named their little gang a while ago but she had no idea they'd go with it.  
  
"But yes, sure. Put on some tunes. My phone should be charged on the table. The uh, coffee table I think. I don't remember."  
  
Jirra took her phone from the coffee table and looked through her playlist's and humming silently a tune that was stuck in her head.   
  
"Not gonna name any names, but someone has listened some Hozier. And not just a little."  
"Hey come on, it's good!"  
"Whatever, I'm not gonna put some sad indie jams this time. Kaipo would start to cry eventually."  
"Well, me too? We're both really emotional when it comes to indie music so. But hey, who had a rock and metal discussion with Akash yesterday during the latest hours? In our group chats? We all woke up to nearly 400 messages just by you to alone."  
"Akash knows some good music."  
"And me and Kaipo don't?"  
"Not saying that! Hozier is pretty lit and shit like that but ya know."  
"I hope that 'lit' was ironic."  
  
Jirra winked at Button and pressed play on their hang out- playlist. Jirra did like some music Button listened to but their tastes were still very different. Button didn't complain as much as Jirra did about it, but it was understandable that it wasn't always the time for super slow and sad indie. They could manage though, switching the playlist as the time went by.  
  
"My back is killing me, B."  
"How did you sleep last night? You did look a bit uncomfortable after waking up so I guess you slept in a bad potition."  
"I sleep perfectly, in my opinion."  
"If you say so."  
  
Jirra stretched her back, lifting her arms high up in the air. She groaned out loud, feeling a little better after it. Button had said about looking out for her postures but Jirra had always said "it's fine" and that "she's not going to break that easily". Maybe she won't break but Button still wanted Jirra to take care of herself.  
  
They looked out for each other and held each other close. Button loved Jirra, she truly did. Not to sounds dramatic but she would move the sea for her.   
  
"Yo, the shitheads are here in like a minute so I'm gonna go and see if they need help with luggage 'n shit. The stairs are mad slippery."  
"You do that."  
  
Once a haunting and empty house sprouted life and colours, after so many years. And it was getting only brighter and more colourful every week.  
  
The clock on the other side of the warmly lit room ticked quietly. Time seemed to go more faster than ever, sometimes feeling like it went by unnaturally fast. Tiniest tics and tocs echoed in the silent room quietly, nearly drowned out by the soft music coming through from the living room.   
  
Button took a deep breath in, huffing out with a low chuckle as she heard the guests slowly arrive, making their way towards the top of the hill. It was great to have people over sometimes.  
  
For now, she felt more alive than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we are. I fucking did it and I'm sort of proud of what I've created but this was a pretty bad idea.
> 
> For one, this is my first fic ever written and published. Second, I genuinely thought it was a good idea to make it 9 chapters long. Haha sure yea. But in the end I finished this huge mess and I can focus on more important things. Like. Writing more.
> 
> I'd appreciate any thought you had about this! I'm still trying my best with story telling but criticism really helps me out!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> No one has to stay, but the invitation still stands.


End file.
